


Pitch Perfect 4

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 55,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: The Script. 'The Barden Bellas have another unsuccessful stab at reaching the finals of the ICCA's with an embarrassing performance. Desperate to get them there in her Senior year, Captain Daisy Demontary contacts her old Captain 'Emily Junk' to try to find a way of getting hold of 'Beca Mitchell' for advice. But Beca is now an International Best Selling recording artist and barely reachable unless it's through Chloe. Which proves a difficult task in itself...'





	1. Scene One

_Opening Credits - Universal Pictures_

_Scene - The ICCA Semi Finals. A large crowd is cheering while an impressive Acapella Group are mid-way through singing and dancing to ‘Chained To The Rhythm’ by “Katy Perry”. We are led to believe that this is the current ‘Barden Bellas’ as it is an all-girl group. The performance comes to an end and the crowd clap and cheer loudly._

_Cut to John & Gail who are smiling, clearly thrilled._

**John:** Well, WOW! Another brilliant performance from The Spelman Angels!

 **Gail:** They just keep getting better and better since becoming ICCA champions last year, don’t they John?

 **John:** You couldn’t be more right Gail. Always a pleasure to see a group of beautiful young women looking that hot and doing amazing things with their mouths!

 **Gail:** Shockingly that’s not the most inappropriate thing you’ve ever said.

_Cut to The Spelman Angels waving as they leave the stage, and a presenter walks to the centre to introduce the next group._

**Presenter:** Next up, a group hoping to regain their title as ICCA champions this year. It’s The Barden Bellas!

_A group of young women walk nervously onto the stage._

**John [off camera]:** Ah yes, The Barden Bellas. Once the sweethearts of collegiate Acapella, now back down in the gutter hoping to one day claw their way back out and up into glory.

 **Gail [off camera]:** Yes the past couple of years haven’t been kind to Barden University in terms of Acapella achievements and it’s really beginning to show.

_The Barden Bellas look to one another once they are finally in the position to start their performance._

**John [off camera]:** Well let’s see if they make the most of this golden ticket that has granted them admission straight into the semi’s.

_A tall brunette, Daisy - the Captain of The Barden Bellas - holds the Bellas Pitch Pipe up to her mouth and blows the note to start their performance._

**Daisy [whispers]:** One, two, three.

_The Barden Bellas begin an Acapella rendition of Whitney Houston’s “I Want To Dance With Somebody”. It is noticeably tame and only just in tune._

_Cut to John and Gail who are both sitting at their ‘Lets Talk-apella’ table, horrified expressions on their faces._

**Gail:** Well, this is-

 **John:** -Painful?

 **Gail:** Yes. But what I was actually going to say was this is-

 **John:** -like a paper cut to the brain?

 **Gail:** I…don’t even think that’s possible.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who have begun to dance rather out of sync but are dancing nonetheless._

**Gail [off screen]:** This may well be the worst performance done by any Barden Group that I’ve ever seen. Maybe even the worst performance by ANY group that I’ve ever seen.

 **John [off screen]:** And you’ve been doing this a LONG time, Gail. Probably as long as these girls have been alive.

 **Gail [off screen]:** Harsh but true John. Harsh but true.

_The Barden Bellas continue to perform and they begin limbering up to the final section of the song._

**John [off screen]:** Captain Daisy Demontary here, getting ready for what looks to be a solo…

_Daisy moves centre stage but belts out the final section of the song completely off-key._

_Cut to John and Gail who cringe._

**Gail:** Oh God!

 **John:** Now that IS a shame.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who finally finish their performance and the room is silent. The young women all look nervously at each other. The camera focuses in on Daisy at the front of the group who gulps loudly._

**John [off screen]:** Well there we have it folks. The Barden Bellas in what is likely to be their only performance of the collegiate Acapella year.

 **Gail [off screen]:** And such a shame too. They used to be so good.

 **John [off screen]:** Good job Barden-Alumni Beca Mitchell isn’t here to see this!

 **Gail [off screen]:** True that, John. If I were Beca I would be VERY embarrassed to see the mess that The Barden Bellas have now become.

_Daisy’s bottom lip trembles as there’s a few pity-claps in the crowd and The Barden Bellas begin to awkwardly wander off stage._

_Cut to John & Gail who look disappointed._

**John:** [sighs] The Barden Bellas. Back to doing what they do best. Being a disappointment to Acapella everywhere.

_Cut to the opening title sequence showing a montage of the current Barden Bellas failures over the past couple of years._


	2. Scene Two

_Scene - Barden University. Day. The start of a new school year. The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. Daisy is stood awkwardly in front of her seated group of fellow Bellas. They all look equally awkward, glancing at one another while Daisy paces slightly, wringing her hands._

**Daisy** : Okay, so I get that our performance in the semis last year wasn’t the best.

_The young women in front of her nod nervously._

**Daisy** : And that it was maybe, totally, entirely embarrassing.

_The Barden Bellas all nod again._

**Daisy** : But it doesn’t have to be that way again this year.

_A meek young woman called Josie - Daisy’s co-Captain - looks somewhat confused._

**Josie** : How can we possibly get better?

_An unconventional looking young woman - Marcie - smirks._

**Marcie** : We could always contact Beca Mitchell. See if she’d come here and help us be good.

_The Barden Bellas all laugh because she’s joking. But Daisy stops pacing and suddenly looks determined._

**Daisy** : Yeah. Okay, I-I’ll call her!

_Caidence - a large girl with little confidence - looks unconvinced._

**Caidence** : How? It’s not like we have her personal number.

_Daisy appears to hesitate._

**Daisy** : Maybe not but…well we know her record label? A-and we have Emily’s number?

 **Marcie** : Your ex-Captain Emily?

 **Daisy** : Exactly. I can call  _her_  to find out Beca’s number.

 **Caidence** : Right. Good luck with that one.

 **Daisy** : I’m serious!

 **Josie** : How? Beca Mitchell is one of the most famous recording artists in the world right now. You’ll never be able to get hold of her.

 **Daisy** : Yeah I will. As Captain of The Barden Bellas she’ll definitely talk to me!

_Cut to a shot of Daisy on the phone a few minutes later looking somewhat disappointed_

**Daisy** : What do you  _mean_  you can’t give Beca’s number out? It’s not like I’m going to use it to blackmail her or anything!

_Cut to Emily Junk who is sat at a desk, now working in journalism. She’s keeping her voice low so as not to attract any attention._

**Emily** : I’m sorry Daisy but there’s nothing I can do. Beca likes her privacy.

_Cut to Daisy who is looking over her shoulder at her friends who are talking amongst themselves. She turns back around, keeping her voice low._

**Daisy** : Please Emily! I’m begging you. We’re really struggling here and I need some help.

_Cut to Emily who sighs and puts a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes._

**Daisy [through the phone]** : Come on. The Bellas…we’re all family in a weird way… and you know how tough it is being Captain. Pleeease, please, please. Even if it’s just the number of her PA?

_Emily sits up a little straighter and opens her eyes with another sigh, shaking her head slightly._

**Emily** : Okay fine. I’ll see what I can do.

 **Daisy [through the phone]** : Yesssss! Thank you so much Emily you have no idea how much this means to me!

 **Emily** : I can hazard a guess. I’ll call you back soon.

_Emily hangs up the phone with another sigh, then dials a new number. She brings the phone to her ear._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : Hi you’re through to Chloe! Sorry I can’t make it to my pho-

_Emily rolls her eyes and hangs up. She dials a new number. Cut to Aubrey who is stood outside a beautiful building in the sunshine, a calm bright smile on her face. She answers her phone._

**Aubrey** : Emily, hey! We still on for coffee next week?

 **Emily [through the phone]** : Absolutely! I can’t wait to see how your Doula retreat has been going.

_Cut to Emily who looks rather nervous._

**Emily:**  I was actually just calling to see if you knew Beca’s PA’s number? The current Barden Bellas are trying to contact her for something.

_Cut to Aubrey who furrows her brow for a moment._

**Aubrey** : No, I don’t think anyone’s got her PA’s number. You know the drill, if any of us need her we-

 **Aubrey/Emily** : -go through Chloe.

_Cut to Emily who already looks a little hopeless._

**Emily** : Yeah I know, but it went straight to voicemail.

 **Aubrey [through the phone]** : Have you tried Stacie?

_Cut to Aubrey as she waves to the women behind her to assure them she’s almost on her way back to them._

**Aubrey** : She and Bella went up to Boston to see one of Beca’s shows a few weeks back.

_Cut to Emily who is chewing her bottom lip in deep thought._

**Aubrey [through the phone]:**  Might be worth seeing how she arranged a meetup?

_Cut to Stacie a few moments later, her phone propped against her ear by her shoulder while she’s busy baking a cake. Three year old Bella is stood on a chair beside her helping her mix._

**Stacie** : Oh I just got the tickets through Chloe.

_Cut to Emily who grimaces slightly._

**Stacie [through the phone]** : Yeah it was amazing! They arranged for a car to pick us up from the airport and we got backstage passes and everything!

 **Emily [unenthusiastically]** : Wow…

 **Stacie [through the phone]** : Yeah so if you need Beca for anything best to go through Chloe first.

_Cut to Stacie who has taken her eye off her daughter for a moment._

**Emily [through the phone]** : That’s the thing Stace, I can’t get hold of Chloe.

 **Stacie** : Have you tried Jessica or Ashley?

_Cut to Emily who looks a bit confused at the suggestion._

**Stacie [through the phone]** : They all met up last weekend I think. They might know a way of getting hold of Beca?

 _Cut to Stacie who looks back down at her daughter and sees that Bella has plunged her hands into the cake mix and is busy licking it from her fingers_.

 **Stacie** : Bells nooooo!

_Cut to Emily who seems a little concerned by Stacie’s words._

**Stacie [through the phone]** : Sorry Em, gotta go! But definitely try Jess or Ashley!

_Cut to Ashley on the phone a moment later, sat beside Jessica who is listening in, clearly both talking to Emily._

**Ashley** : Have you tried Chloe?

_Cut to Emily who rolls her eyes._

**Emily** : Yeah of course I did, but it just went straight to voicemail.

_Cut to Esther who is up to her neck in fabrics sat behind a large sewing machine and has a Bluetooth earpiece in._

**Esther** : Chloe would probably know Beca’s PA’s number?

_Cut to Emily who sighs._

**Emily** : I know! But she won’t answer her phone.

_Cut back to Esther who pauses then shrugs._

**Esther** : Maybe Flo will know?

_Cut to Flo who is hanging out the side of one of her smoothie trucks at a festival, a massive crowd is queueing for smoothies and she has a large team working in the truck behind her. There is loud festival music playing so she is yelling into the phone._

**Flo** : No, she’s never given me Beca’s PA’s number! I only ever go through Chloe!

_Cut to Emily who has her head in her hand while she has her phone up to her ear._

**Flo [through the phone]** : Have you tried calling Chloe?

_Emily rolls her eyes and hangs up the phone. Cut to Cynthia-Rose a moment later who is stood in a queue at a busy airport wearing an airline’s pilot uniform, her phone up to her ear._

**Cynthia-Rose** : Didn’t Beca say she was in New York this week?

_Cut to Emily who looks rather stressed as she looks down at her work phone while it begins ringing._

**Cynthia-Rose [through the phone]** : Actually that might’ve been Chloe who said that…

 **Emily** : I’ve gotta go. Thanks though.

_Emily ends the call and immediately picks up her work phone._

**Fat Amy [through the phone]** : What up Legacy? Aubrey tells me you’re trying to get hold of Beca?

_Emily groans slightly._

**Emily** : I swear to God, Amy, if you suggest I call Chloe then-

 **Fat Amy [through the phone]:**  -I just got off the phone to Chloe.

_Cut to Fat Amy who is sat on top of a Safari truck, binoculars around her neck, clearly somewhere in Africa._

**Fat Amy:**  She said she’ll call you in a little while. Anything I can help with?

_Cut to Emily whose eyebrows raise, clearly certain that Amy won’t be able to help her with anything._

**Emily** : I need to see if Beca will agree to chat to the current Barden Bellas.

 **Fat Amy [through the phone]** : Ha! Good luck with that! You know how busy she is.

 **Emily** : Mmm. Which is why I need to speak to Chloe.


	3. Scene Three

_Scene: New York City. Late afternoon. Quick edits show Beca Mitchell signing copies of her latest record in a busy store. Fans have photos taken with her and Beca smiles politely for each of them. The final shot is of Beca leaving the front area of the store and being escorted to the back of the store by her entourage._

_Cut to Beca looking tired as she walks side by side with Theo on her right and her PA, Mikey - a tall, weedy looking young man - on her left._

**Theo** : There are a few journalists back at the hotel who are wanting to interview you for their magazines.

 **Beca** : I told you Theo, I’m not staying at that hotel.

_Theo smiles, amused at Beca’s insistence._

**Theo** : I know, I know, but we have to have a nice venue for you to promote the record.

 **Beca** : I’ve been promoting the record for days-

 **Theo** : -which is why it’s number one.

 **Mikey** : You’ve had calls from the reps at GQ, Vogue, and FHM. I’m trying to find a space in your schedule to fit in photo-shoots with them.

_Beca rolls her eyes, looking ahead of them as they continue through the back of the store._

**Mikey** : Your Dad called wanting to know if you’ll be attending his and Sheila’s anniversary party next month.

 **Beca** : And what did you tell him?

 **Mikey** : Nothing. I let it go to voicemail like you’d told me I had to do.

 **Beca** : Good man.

_Mikey hands Beca her iPhone and she glances at the screen while they all continue walking._

**Theo** : So all being well we should be back at the hotel by six and finished with interviews by eight thirty.

_Beca shakes her head, locking her phone and looking up at Theo as they approach the exit to the store._

**Beca** : I’m not doing any more interviews today.

_Theo laughs as they slow to a stop at the exit doors, but he stops laughing when he sees Beca looking up at him seriously._

**Theo** : Oh you’re not kidding.

 **Beca** : Nope. I’ve got plans.

 **Theo** : You’ve got a career Beca, and a good one at that. Your reputation-

 **Beca** : -will still be intact when I arrive at the hotel tomorrow morning.

_They all step through the exit. Screams and cheers sound as Beca’s fans stand behind a barrier, calling her name. Beca begins walking over to a car that is waiting for her with blacked-out windows. Theo and Mikey both walk alongside her._

**Theo** : You can’t cancel on these interviews Beca.

 **Beca** : No, what I  _actually_  can’t cancel on is dinner tonight or I’ll get in trouble.

 **Theo** : So, what? I have to come up with some excuse again?

_The car door is held open for Beca by her driver and she clambers into the back of it._

**Beca** : You’ve done it before.

 **Theo** : Yeah but it doesn’t mean I like doing it.

_Beca gives Theo and Mikey both a forced pursed-lipped smile, and raises her eyebrows._

**Beca** : See you in the morning boys.

_Theo and Mikey both step back as the car door is closed and they both let out frustrated sighs as they watch the vehicle drive away._

**Theo** : Why is  _nothing_  ever easy with her?

_Mikey just shrugs and shakes his head with another sigh._


	4. Scene Four

_Scene: Brooklyn. Beca, Chloe & Fat Amy’s old studio apartment. An hour later. Beca steps through the door into the apartment letting out a tired sigh, closing the door behind her._

**Beca** : Sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch.

_Cut to a shot of Chloe cooking bolognese over the cooker. She looks happy, wearing an apron and her hair up in a bun while she concentrates on cooking._

**Chloe** : How was the signing?

_Cut to Beca who peels her jacket off and chucks it onto the couch before perching on the arm of the couch to pull her boots off._

**Beca** : Oh you know. Hand-cramp from signing my name too much. And all for a bunch of kids telling me how they love me and my music and want to be just like me when they grow up.

_Cut to Chloe who pulls out two plates from one of the kitchen cupboards. Beca begins walking over to her with a smirk on her face._

**Beca** : Jokes on them though because if that’s the case then they’ll just grow up to become bitter and twisted and highly unsociable.

_Chloe places the plates down on the work surface beside her with a smile._

**Chloe** : Poor kids…

 **Beca** : Exactly.

_Chloe begins serving spaghetti and bolognese onto two plates just as Beca places a chaste kiss on her cheek._

**Chloe** : Beers are in the fridge.

_Beca walks over to and reaches into the fridge and pulls out two beer bottles as Chloe finishes serving their food. They both sit down opposite one another at a small kitchen table and let out content sighs._

**Beca** : How was your seminar?

_Beca opens one of the bottles of beer and places it beside Chloe’s plate of food. Meanwhile Chloe reaches over and grates some Parmesan cheese over Beca’s bolognese._

**Chloe** : Long, but good. I’m glad I went in the end.

_Beca and Chloe grab their respective beer bottles, clink them across the table with content smiles on their faces, then take a sip before beginning to eat their meals._

**Chloe** : So I got a call from your Dad today.

_Cut to Beca who looks immediately annoyed about this information but noticeably pauses to allow Chloe to continue._

**Chloe** : Something about a wedding anniversary next month?

_Beca rolls her eyes, taking a swig of beer before continuing to load her fork with food._

**Beca** : Yeah Mikey told me he’d called him about it too.

 **Chloe** : Are you gonna go?

_Beca shrugs as she takes another mouthful. Cut to Chloe who looks a little surprised._

**Chloe** : Is it a schedule thing? Because I’m sure if we give Theo and Mikey enough notice-

_Cut to Beca who interrupts her quickly._

**Beca** : -it’s more a ‘having to see my Dad’ thing.

_Cut to Chloe who nods._

**Chloe** : Ah. Right.

 **Beca** : And I’m still not happy that he has your number.

 **Chloe** : Well he  _is_  your Dad, Beca.

_Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes. Cut back to Chloe who’s looking at Beca seriously._

**Chloe** : And I think it’ll be good for your relationship if you go to this party next month.

 **Beca** : I’ll only go if you go.

 **Chloe** : Well  _obviously_  I’ll go if you want me to.

_They both continue eating, looking at each other from time to time. Chloe seems to want to say something but doesn’t say it. Beca looks suspiciously at Chloe then puts her cutlery down loudly._

**Beca** : Alright, what’s going on?

_Chloe raises her eyebrows trying to look innocent._

**Chloe** : Wha- there’s nothing going on…

_A small smile grows on Beca’s face._

**Beca** : You can cut the crap, Chloe. I’ve known you almost ten years. I know there’s something going on.

_They fall silent as Beca looks deep into Chloe’s eyes and suddenly Chloe lets out a sigh of defeat._

**Chloe** : Okay fine.

_Beca grins victoriously but it wavers with what Chloe says next:_

**Chloe** : I spoke to Emily today.

_Beca looks curious._

**Beca** : She wanting to meet up or something?

_Cut to Chloe who begins loading food on her fork again._

**Chloe** : Aaaaactually she was wondering if you’d talk to the current Barden Bellas.

_Cut to Beca who swallows her mouthful loudly and furrows her brow._

**Beca** : Why?

 **Chloe** : Because they need some help to get better at singing and dancing.

 **Beca** : Can’t you advise them? You were always better at the whole singing and dancing thing.

 **Chloe** : Says the multi-award winning recording artist…

 **Beca** : Ha. Ha. I’m serious Chloe.

 **Chloe** : Would it be a terrible thing if you helped these girls out, even just a little bit?

_Beca shrugs and let’s out a short sigh._

**Beca** : I-I can barely maintain the friendships I have now so I’ll only end up disappointing them!

_Cut to Chloe who has a small amused smile on her face as she looks at Beca._

**Chloe** : I’m not saying you have to make friends with them Beca…

 **Beca** : I’ll get reluctantly attached, you know I will. And then I’ll become too invested. And  _then_  I’ll become conflicted-!

 **Chloe** : -You won’t become attached Beca. You don’t get attached to things that quickly.

 **Beca** : I’m attached to you?

 **Chloe** : Yeah but that was after seven years!

 **Beca** : Four.

 **Chloe** : Seven.

 **Beca** : Four!

 **Chloe** : Okay six years.

 **Beca** : Five.

 **Chloe** : Deal.

_They both share a smile as they continue eating._

**Chloe** : My point is, all you’ll be expected to do is give Daisy a little call to give her some sort of pep-talk. Easy.

_Cut to Beca who doesn’t look convinced._

**Beca** : Hmm..

_Cut to Chloe who is busy looking down at her food._

_Cut to Beca who is looking suspiciously at Chloe._

**Beca** : Chloe, what did you tell Emily?

_Cut to Chloe who hesitates, biting her bottom lip as she looks at Beca._

**Beca** : Chloeee…what did you tell her?

_Cut to The Barden Bellas house. Kitchen. The Barden Bellas are all sat around the kitchen table, chatting over dinner._

_Daisy dashes into the room with a massive smile on her face._

**Daisy** : It worked!

_Cut to the young women around the table looking up at their captain with furrowed brows. Cut to Daisy who holds her iPhone up and grins at them._

**Daisy** : I just got off the phone to Emily who had just got off the phone to, like, Beca Mitchell’s best friend or something, but whatever…

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are looking somewhat surprised. Cut back to Daisy who opens her arms out as through she’s announcing a surprise._

**Daisy** : …Beca Mitchell’s gonna call me tonight!

_The Barden Bellas let out shrieks of delight and get up so they can all have a massive group hug._


	5. Scene Five

_Scene - The Barden Bellas house. Night. Daisy’s bedroom. She is pacing nervously, glancing at her iPhone that is resting on her desk. There is a knock at the door and she jumps as it opens. Caidence sticks her head into the room looking at Daisy hopefully._

**Caidence** : Anything yet?

_Cut to Daisy who lets out a shaky breath._

**Daisy** : No. Not yet.

_Cut to Caidence who begins to leave._

**Daisy** : Hey, um…

_Caidence hesitates then steps back inside, holding the door open as she does. Cut to Daisy who motions to her own clothes._

**Daisy** : Do I look okay?

_Cut to Caidence who gives Daisy an amused smile._

**Caidence** : As good as you can look considering you’re about to speak to someone whose poster you’ve had up on your wall for two years now.

_Cut back to Daisy who turns to look over her shoulder and there is a poster of Beca stuck up behind her. Daisy turns back to Caidence looking a little embarrassed._

**Daisy** : Yeah well she’s so cool and single handledly brought so much success for  _her_  Bellas and I…well I just really want to be able to try and at least get us to The ICCA finals. Especially as it’s my senior year.

_Cut to Caidence who looks over at at Daisy with a kind smile._

**Caidence** : Well you’re taking all the right steps. Besides, she’s probably wherever she is in the world right now-

_Cut to Daisy who quickly says:_

**Daisy** : -She was signing copies of her new record in New York City today.

_Cut to Caidence who hesitates for a moment, clearly impressed with Daisy’s knowledge._

**Caidence** : Huh. So she’s probably chilling in New York City in some flashy hotel getting ready to talk to you right now, and she’s probably super stoked because you’re a fellow Captain of The Barden Bellas!

_Cut to Beca who is sat on the couch in her and Chloe’s studio apartment, a beer bottle in one hand, and a tiny piece of paper in the other. She is staring at it unenthusiastically. Chloe takes a seat close beside her, also holding a bottle of beer with an encouraging smile on her face._

**Beca** : I  _really_  dont wanna do this…

 **Chloe** : Oh come ooon. It’ll make her day!

 **Beca** : I hate talking on the phone. That’s why I give people  _your_  number if they want to contact me.

 **Chloe** : And here I was thinking you at least enjoyed talking to  _me_  on the phone…

 **Beca** : I  _do_  enjoy talking to you! You’re the only-

_Beca turns to Chloe who gives her a side-eye with a teasing smile and Beca lets out an awkward smile._

**Beca** : -ah. You got me.

 **Chloe** : I got you.

_Chloe hands Beca her iPhone and Beca places her beer bottle on the small table beside the couch then takes the phone._

**Beca** : Right, so what am I saying again?

 **Chloe** : Just…say hi!

 **Beca** : Just say hi…

 **Chloe** : And…maybe ask her how she is or what you can help her with perhaps?

 **Beca** : How you doing. What can I help you with.

 **Chloe** : There you go! Easy.

_Beca looks at Chloe, unconvinced. Chloe just gives her a wink and an encouraging smile._

**Beca** : Remind me why I struggle to say no to you?

_Chloe grins, turning on the couch to put her legs up on Beca’s thighs. Beca lets out a sigh and looks down at her phone while she begins to type in the number on the little piece of paper in her other hand._

**Beca** : You’re not gonna leave me on my own, right?

 **Chloe** : Never.

Cut to  _Caidence who is still in the doorway of Daisy’s bedroom. She closes the door over and steps closer to Daisy with an excited expression._

 **Caidence** : I mean imagine if  _the_  Beca Mitchell actually decided to come down here to properly help us out! Like sort us with a set list and choreography and everything!

_Cut to Daisy who suddenly looks very excited too._

**Daisy** : Ugh could you imagine?? And then we’d become friends and could, like, call her all the time, and get tickets to all her shows, but like backstage passes-

_Daisy and Caidence both let out small yelps as Daisy’s phone begins ringing loudly. Cut to a shot of the iphone on Daisy’s desk ringing, a cell number flashing on the screen. Cut to Daisy and Caidence grabbing each other’s arms with excitement._

**Daisy** : Oh my God this is it!

 **Caidence** : Oh my God!!

_Daisy reaches down to grab it._

**Daisy** : Oh my God. Oh my God..

_They both hush each other and Caidence puts her hands over her mouth trying to contain her excitement while Daisy answers the call, clearly nervous. She clears her throat then tries to act very casual._

**Daisy** : Hello?

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Hi, um…is that Daisy?

_Caidence lets out a small squeal and Daisy grins excitably though brings a finger up to her mouth to hush her._

**Daisy** : Yes this is her. Uh, me. It’s me. I’m Daisy. Is…is this Beca?

_Cut to Beca who is sat on the sofa._

**Beca** : Um, yeah.

_Beca swallows loudly and glances awkwardly at Chloe. Cut to Chloe who is smiling brightly at her, rolling her hand in the air as if encouraging her to continue talking. Cut to Beca who sees this and looks a little perplexed._

**Beca** : How…are you?

_Cut to Chloe who gives Beca a thumbs up. Cut to Daisy whose smile somehow gets bigger._

**Daisy** : I’m great thanks! Well, not great. Good. Um…no…I mean, I’m okay. Like, not terrible but…

_Cut to Beca who looks a little uncomfortable as she keeps her phone to her ear, looking at Chloe beside her._

**Daisy [through the phone** ]: …things are going pretty bad with The Bellas at the moment. I-I don’t know if you knew that already but…

_Cut to Chloe who is mouthing something to Beca. Cut to Beca who looks confused, trying to work out what Chloe is mouthing._

**Daisy [through the phone]** : …a lot of people know how badly our campaign went last year.

_Beca’s eyes widen as she works out what Chloe is mouthing._

**Beca** : How can I help?

_Cut to Beca and Chloe as Chloe puts her thumbs up again to Beca. Cut to Daisy and Caidence. Caidence leans back from the phone she’s been listening to, raising her eyebrows in surprise. Daisy looks thrilled._

**Daisy** : Well…we need to find a way of becoming better singers. And dancers as a matter of fact. And we were wondering if you might be able to help us out with that? Give us some advice or recommend something-

_Cut to Beca and Chloe. Beca has furrowed her brow again as she tries to work out what else Chloe is mouthing to her._

**Daisy [through the phone]:** -or even recommend some one who might be able to maybe come to Barden and train us a bit?

_Chloe is becoming increasingly frustrated that Beca isn’t working out what she is mouthing to her and Beca has begun motioning to Chloe to silently, frustratedly explain that she doesn’t know what she’s saying. Chloe rolls her eyes with a sigh, pulls her legs off Beca’s lap, and gets up off the couch to get something. Cut to Daisy and Caidence._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Uh..well I can’t exactly come down to Barden to meet with you guys…

_Daisy and Caidence look somewhat disappointed, their smiles fading slightly._

**Beca [through the phone]** : …curse of the job you see. I’ve not got a free couple of days off together in months I don’t think.

_Cut to Beca who is watching as Chloe returns to the couch with a sigh, tugging her legs back up onto Beca’s thighs while she writes something on the notebook that she went to get._

**Daisy [through the phone]** : Oh that’s okay, we weren’t expecting you to come all the way down here to see little old us.

_Cut to Chloe who turns the notebook to show Beca the words she had written: ‘Say I’ll go’. Cut to Beca who furrows her brow and responds down the phone in an unsure voice._

**Beca** : I’ll…go?

_Cut to Daisy and Caidence who suddenly look at each other rather confused. Cut to Chloe who shakes her head and her hands quickly then motions to herself mouthing “I’ll go!”. Cut to Beca who realises what Chloe means and let’s out a small gasp._

**Beca** : Oh! Sorry, no, I meant…I mean Chloe will go.

_Cut to Caidence who mouths “Chloe?” to Daisy. Cut to Daisy who shrugs._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Chloe’s offering to go down and help you guys out. Give you some advice and stuff.

 **Daisy** : Oh. Great. Cool.

_Cut to Beca who is looking down at Chloe’s feet that are in her lap, poking them slightly with her free hand._

**Beca** : Yeah she’s  _really_  good. She was my co-captain back when I was in Barden so you’ll be in good hands.

_Beca flinches slightly as Chloe brings her foot up to her nose and Beca grins as she playfully smacks the foot away._

**Daisy [through the phone]:**  Oh! Cool. Um…can I have her number to contact her about it maybe?

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who are still sitting on the couch. Chloe is grinning at Beca mischievously and Beca is pretending to look serious, pointing a finger at her as if telling her off. Cut to Daisy who leans over her desk to grab a piece of paper and a pen._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Oh it’s actually this number here. I’m using Chloe’s phone right now.

_Cut to Beca and Chloe on the couch. Chloe quickly grabs Beca’s finger that had been pointing at her and the two begin a little play-tussle. Cut to Daisy who stands up straight again with a furrowed brow. There are some sounds of Beca and Chloe’s tussle coming through the phone._

**Daisy** : So…Chloe’s with you now?

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Yeah. Unfortunately. Ouch!

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Hi Daisy! I’ll give you a proper call in the morning, yeah?

_Daisy and Caidence look at each other, slightly confused, then simply shrug. Daisy sounds confused._

**Daisy** : Looking…forward to it…

_Daisy ends the call still looking at Caidence with some confusion. Cut to Beca and Chloe who are now a little breathless on the couch, grinning at each other._

**Chloe** : I guess I’ll contact the troops?


	6. Scene Six

_Scene - Beca and Chloe’s studio apartment. Night. Montage of The Bellas Group WhatsApp messages. Opening with a shot of Chloe wearing pyjamas, sat up in bed while looking at her phone. She is texting. Split screen cut to her message:_

**Chloe** : **Ladies! The current Bellas need our help! Who’s up for a trip to Barden? :) ♥ [sent 22:49]**

_Split screen cut to Fat Amy who is sat around a large fire in the middle of Africa somewhere under a starry night sky. Fat Amy pulls her phone out of her pocket, reads the message, and grins. She types a response._

**Fat Amy:**   **Count me in! I’ll be free whenever. [sent 22:50]**

_Her message sends. Split screen cut to Flo who is locking up one of her smoothie trucks on a Californian beach at sunset. She looks at her phone, reads the messages, then quickly replies._

**Flo** : **Yes please! *blow kiss emoji* [sent 22:51]**

_Split screen cut to Cynthia-Rose sat on a spare seat in the cockpit of a flight observing the pilots. She opens her phone, reads the message, and smiles as she types a reply._

**Cynthia-Rose** : **I’m all in, bitches! [sent 22:59]**

_Her message sends. Split screen cut to a cool looking cat café in Tokyo. Lunchtime in Japan. Jessica looks at her phone then looks up. Split screen wipes across to full screen to reveal that Jessica is sat opposite Ashley who looks up from her phone too and they both smile._

_Cut to a full screen shot of the WhatsApp group as Jessica then Ashley’s responses come through:_

**Jessica** : **Sounds like fun! [sent 23:04]**

 **Ashley** : **Agreed! We’re back from Japan on Thursday! [sent 23:04]**

_Split screen wipe to reveal Beca clambering into her bed, looking at her phone and looking disappointed as she types:_

**Beca** : **Sorry gang. No free time for at least another month *eye roll emoji* [sent 23:15]**

_Her message sends. Beca turns to her right looking disappointed. Split screen wipes across to full screen to reveal that Beca is looking at Chloe who is sat up in bed beside her, looking sympathetically at her. Beca shrugs then places her phone on her bedside table before switching her bedside lamp off. Chloe does the same just as the shot wipes across to reveal a full screen shot of the WhatsApp group message._

**Esther** : **I’ll be there. We’ll miss you Beca *thumbs up emoji* [sent 01:42]**

_Split screen wipe to reveal Emily waking up and checking her phone, reading through the messages with a smile and quickly typing a response._

**Emily** : **Woohoo!! I’ll come along too! *heart-eyes emoji* [sent 06:03]**

_Her message sends. Split screen cut of Stacie in her bedroom having just got into some gym gear, and picking her phone up from her daughter’s hands. She reads the message then smiles, quickly replying._

**Stacie** : **Just give us a date and a time. Bella and I will be there in full support ♥ [sent 06:07]**

_Her message sends. Split screen cut of Aubrey stepping out of the front door of her house wearing gym gear, ready to go out on a run. She reads the latest response and smiles before quickly replying._

**Aubrey** : **And me! I’ll be there too! Let’s sort these kids out *sunglasses emoji* [sent 06:08]**

_Split screen cut to Chloe who is sat up in her bed. Morning. She smiles when she reads the responses and quickly types back:_

**Chloe** : **Awes! When is everyone free? In a couple of weeks maybe? ♥ [sent 06:10]**

_Her message sends. Chloe turns to look to her left. Split screen wipe to full screen to show that Beca’s side of the bed is now empty. Chloe let’s out a small sad sigh._

_Cut to full screen shot of the WhatsApp group as Chloe’s message appears. Cut to Beca who looks up from her phone with a sad sigh, before putting it in her jacket pocket and stepping into the lobby of the hotel to meet Theo and Mikey._

_Cut to Theo who raises his eyebrows seriously._

**Theo** : You’re late.

_Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes before joining Theo and Mikey. Cut to all three who begin walking towards the hotel elevators._


	7. Scene Seven

_Scene - Barden University. Morning. The Barden Bellas House. The Barden Bellas are all sat on the couches in the lounge dressed in their pyjamas while Daisy crouches down by the TV, connecting her phone to the screen._

_Cut to Daisy concentrating hard on setting it up while one of the women behind her - Charlotte - looks over with a confused expression._

**Charlotte** : So let me get this straight. You spoke to Beca Mitchell last night. But she told you that her  _ex-co-captain_  would be talking to you this morning?

 **Daisy** : Yep!

 **Charlotte** : Beca Mitchell said that.

 **Daisy** : Uhuh!

 **Charlotte** : Like…multi-million dollar earning artist Beca Mitchell…

_Daisy looks victorious as she finally sets the screen up and stands before turning to face her Bellas with a light sigh._

**Daisy** : Look I know it sounds unbelievable, but she  _did_  call me.

_Cut to Caidence who nods enthusiastically, turning to Bernie._

**Caidence** : She did. I heard the whole conversation.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who turn to each other looking fairly impressed. Cut to Daisy who motions to Caidence._

**Daisy** :  _Thank_  you! And we should be getting a video call from Chloe any minute now.

_The Bellas all look at each other in confusion then back to Daisy._

**Josie** : Who’s Chloe?

_Cut to Daisy who shrugs, looking down at her phone, waiting for it to ring._

**Daisy** : Beca’s ex-co-captain or something…

_Cut to Fay - one of the Bellas with large glasses that make her look like she had huge eyes - who furrows her brow._

**Fay** : You don’t know who she is?

_Cut to Daisy who shrugs, trying to look casual._

**Daisy** : I don’t have to know  _everything_  about Beca Mitchell.

_Cut to The Bellas who all gabble in response about how she usually knows everything about Beca Mitchell._

_Cut to Daisy who holds her hands up in defence._

**Daisy** : Alright, alright, so I  _do_  normally know a lot about Beca Mitchell.

_Cut to Marcie who smirks._

**Marcie** : You’re like her number one fan, Daisy. Well…you were until we found out you have no idea who this Chloe woman is-

_Cut to Daisy who rolls her eyes._

**Daisy** : -Well excuse  _me_  for not checking back on the names of  _all_  the old Bellas, but I figured getting hold of Beca was the most important lead we’d need that’ll help us get to regionals this y-

_Daisy is interrupted by a ringtone and the Barden Bellas suddenly all gasp and turn to the TV screen. Cut to the TV screen which shows a phone number requesting to video call. Cut to Josie who is hiding behind a cushion looking a little scared._

**Josie** : That’ll be her! That’ll be Chloe!

_Cut to Daisy who picks up her phone while shushing her friends. Daisy then answers the call and a video image of Chloe in her Brooklyn apartment sat at the kitchen table pops up on the screen. She is smiling brightly._

**Chloe [on the screen]** : Morning Bellaaaaas!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all wave sheepishly, except Daisy who is beaming back at Chloe while sitting back against one of the sofas, in front of the screen. They all say “morning” back to Chloe._

**Chloe [on the screen]** : It’s so exciting to see you guys!

_Cut to Chloe in her apartment, sat at the small kitchen table holding her iPhone._

**Chloe** : Daisy mentioned to Beca that you guys need some help?

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look to Daisy who briefly glances at them with a “see I told you!” expression. Cut to Daisy who turns back to the screen._

**Daisy** : Yeah we, uh…we kinda…

_Cut to Marcie who says bluntly:_

**Marcie** : Suck.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all nod in agreement. Cut to the screen where Chloe is still smiling kindly._

**Chloe [on the screen]** : Well you’re in luck,

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are all slowly beginning to look hopeful._

**Chloe [on the screen]:**  because I’ve been in touch with mine and Beca’s Bellas and we’ve all agreed to come down to Barden for a couple of days to help you out!

_Cut to Caidence who looks extra hopeful._

**Caidence** : Including Beca Mitchell?

_Cut to Chloe in her apartment as she hesitates. Her smile wavers slightly._

**Chloe** : Uh…no…no Beca’s sorry but she can’t make it because of her schedule.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look disappointed._

**Chloe [on the screen]** : Sorry girls…

_The shot zooms in on Chloe’s awkward expression on the screen and fades to a close-up shot of a TV camera monitor. Beca is on the monitor and is stood in front of a microphone in the TV studio._

**TV Presenter [off screen]** : And now, with a song from her new record, Beca Mitchell with ‘ _What You Mean’_!

_Cut to a close up of Beca as she takes a deep breath and begins to sing a ballad. During the performance the camera cuts to Theo and Mikey watching her, the audience in the studio watching her, and the presenters. There are also cuts back to Beca who isn’t the Beca we remember from previous movies. She is well rehearsed and knows which camera to look at as she performs._

_The song comes to an end. Cut to the presenters who are clapping and singing her praises. Cut to the audience who are cheering and clapping. Cut to Beca who is smiling politely. She turns to look over at Theo and Mikey who are putting both thumbs up at her with big smiles on their faces. Cut to Beca whose small smile fades slightly into a more forced one. She is clearly unhappy._

_Fade to black._


	8. Scene Eight

_Scene - Barden University. Two weeks later. The Barden Bellas Rehearsal room. Daisy is stood with the rest of her Bellas. They seem to be waiting nervously, all noticeably dressed to impress._

_They suddenly all stop talking when the door to the large rehearsal room creaks open and they turn to look at the new arrivals._

_Cut to a slow-motion shot of The Old Bellas walking through the double doors. They are led by Chloe and Aubrey. Stacie follows behind Aubrey, with Bella in her arms. Beside Stacie and behind Chloe is Fat Amy, who is wearing sunglasses for some reason. Behind Stacie and Fat Amy are Emily and Lilly, closely followed by Cynthia-Rose and Flo, and finally Jessica and Ashley. All The Old Bellas look serious as they walk._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas in regular motion who all look nervous and/or terrified. Daisy noticeably gulps as both Chloe and Aubrey stop right in front of her, and their Bellas also come to a halt. It’s like stand-off._

_Cut to The Old Bellas who suddenly smile brightly at The Barden Bellas and Chloe throws her arms open wide._

**Chloe** : Hey Baby-Bellaaaaas!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who look rather stunned as The Old Bellas squeal and throw their arms around them in greeting._

_Cut to several minutes later. The rehearsal room is silent. The Old Bellas are sat patiently on chairs facing The Barden Bellas._

_The Old Bellas are looking at them enthusiastically. The Barden Bellas are looking nervously at Daisy who is stood at the front looking over at The Old Bellas._

_Cut to Daisy who swallows loudly, looking nervous._

_Cut to Chloe who is looking up at Daisy hopefully._

**Chloe** : Just…show us what you got.

_Cut to Daisy who shuffles nervously._

**Daisy** : Right. Sure. Yeah.

_Daisy turns to look at The Barden Bellas, raising her eyebrows, trying to ooze some sort of confidence._

**Daisy** : Rolling In The Deep?

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who shrug and nod._

_Cut to The Old Bellas who turn to each other and grin optimistically, sitting up, clearly excited to hear an Adele song._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas as they get into position and begin singing ‘Rolling In The Deep’. It’s sung out of time and out of tune._

_Cut between performance shots of The Barden Bellas and reaction shots of The Old Bellas. Each of The Old Bellas grimace and wince. Each of The Barden Bellas seem worried, concerned and upset._

_Cut to Chloe who is trying her hardest to keep smiling in encouragement but soon it becomes too much and she throws her hand up to stop The Barden Bellas performance._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all slowly stop singing and dancing, standing anxiously as they look at their small audience._

_Cut to The Old Bellas who look at Chloe awkwardly while Chloe clears her throat, trying to be tactful with her words._

**Chloe** : Um…okaaay…well, that wasn’t  _terrible_.

_Cut to Fat Amy who furrows her brow._

**Fat Amy** : Uh, yeah it was.

_Cut to Chloe who lets out a small sigh, ignoring Fat Amy and straightening her smile._

**Chloe** : It  _wasn’t_  that terrible.

_Cut to Fat Amy who leans over to Cynthia-Rose and Flo._

**Fat Amy** : *mumbles under her breath* It  _was_  that terrible…

_Cynthia-Rose and Flo both nod in agreement._

_Cut to Chloe who has clearly heard the mumble but is ignoring it._

**Chloe** : I propose we start from scratch.

_Cut to Daisy who hesitates._

**Daisy** : From scratch?

_Cut to Aubrey who nods with a confident smile._

**Aubrey** : Back to basics.

_Cut to Josie who pipes up in a nervous voice._

**Josie** : B-Basics?

_Cut to Chloe who stands up and walks up to Daisy. She holds out a flyer and Daisy takes it._

_Cut to Daisy who reads the words on it in her head and furrows her brow._

_Cut to Chloe who smiles at Daisy while the rest of The Old Bellas stand and begin walking to join Chloe. Chloe points at the flyer._

**Chloe** : We’re gonna help you prepare for this.

_Cut to Daisy who looks up from the flyer in confusion._

**Daisy** : A…riff-off?

_Cut to Chloe and The Old Bellas who all nod and smile at The Barden Bellas. Cut to Caidence who sheepishly puts her hand up._

**Caidence** : What’s a riff-off?

_Cut to a close-up of the ‘Riff-Off’ flyer in Daisy’s hand._

**Chloe [off screen]** : It’s the best way to get to know each other’s strengths, and to help you find your sound…

_The close-up of the ‘Riff-Off’ flyer fades to a close up of a ‘Riff-Off’ poster. It is now night-time of the next day. The camera zooms out from the poster to reveal that it is stuck up on the wall of the abandoned pool-area at Barden University. And that abandoned pool-area is now filled with college students eagerly awaiting the start of Barden University’s annual Riff-Off._


	9. Scene Nine

_Scene - Barden University’s abandoned pool. Night. There are a lot of college students sat around the edge of the pool with their legs hanging over the side, chatting and smiling and drinking beers. Inside the empty pool are a clear set of four groups. These are The Barden Bellas with The Old Bellas, The Treble Makers, The BU Harmonics, and The High Notes._

_A familiar large figure walks to the centre of the space between the four groups, his arms out wide in greeting, and the chatter dies down. It is Justin - the young man from the first movie. He has the Riff-Off category spinner in his hand._

**Justin** : It’s time for Barden University’s. Annual. Riff-Offfff!!

_Cut to a long-shot of the pool area as students clap, whoop, and cheer. Cut to The Barden Bellas and The Bellas. Daisy looks nervously over at Chloe who places an assuring hand on the girl’s shoulder then rubs her back to give her some encouragement. Cut back to Justin._

**Justin** : If the groups could please assemble ready for the competition…

_Cut to The Bellas who wish The Barden Bellas luck. They begin to part. Cut to Chloe and Daisy._

**Chloe** : Everything’s going to be okay. Just go over what we taught you and what you guys rehearsed, yeah?

 **Daisy** : * _nods_ * Yeah. Okay.

_Daisy takes a deep breath and Chloe steps away to join The Bellas while The Barden Bellas gather around Daisy nervously. Daisy tried to look confident._

_Cut to Justin who furrows his brow, looking over at The Bellas._

**Justin** : Uh, Bellas? Where do you think you’re going?

_Cut to The Bellas who all hesitate, looking from The Barden Bellas over to Justin._

**Aubrey** : Oh we’re just here supporting. We’re not taking part-

_Cut to Justin who interrupts Aubrey with a laugh._

**Justin** : Come on! Join in. For old times’ sake!

_Cut to Chloe and Aubrey who both look at each other nervously, then over to The Barden Bellas. Cut to The Barden Bellas who look over at The Bellas in confusion and worry. But Daisy just smiles with a light shrug. Cut to The Bellas who look at one another with small smiles. Chloe shrugs._

**Chloe** : *mumbles* We might as well give it a go?

_Aubrey turns back to Justin letting out a light sigh._

**Aubrey** : Alright. Count us in.

_Cut to Justin who turns to the other groups and spectators with a big smile, motioning to The Bellas who slowly walk to a more central position between The High Notes, and The Barden Bellas._

**Justin** : Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce to the stage the World Champions of Acapella back in 2015 and Barden University Alumni - THE BELLAS!

_Cut to the crowd who all cheer and clap. Cut to The Bellas who all grin and wave. Cut to Chloe._

**Chloe** : * _mouthing_ * Are you okay?

_Cut to Daisy who is looking at Chloe and nods. Cut to Justin who turns to a blank bit of wall and holds the digital category spinner up to it. Cut to The Treblemakers who are oozing confidence while watching the categories begin to spin. One Treble in particular - Robbie - is looking over at The Barden Bellas. Cut to a close up Daisy who is focusing hard on the categories that are being projected up onto the pool wall. Cut back to a close up of Robbie who is smiling softly while he looks at her. Cut to the projected categories as it spins to a stop._

**Justin** : ‘Songs Ruined by Glee’!

_Cut to the High Notes who are just shrugging at each other. Cut to The Bellas who have quickly turned to one another. Cut to The Barden Bellas who have also turned to each other though Josie is looking nervously over at The Bellas. Cut to The BU Harmonics who seem to have come up with an idea and turn to quickly run to the centre. Cut to The Treblemakers who beat them to it._

**The Treblemakers singing ‘[Don’t Stop Believing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1k8craCGpgs&t=ZjY2MGM0YjAxZDE1NDYyZTg2NzQwZjQ0ZDk2MzczMjk1YjU4MjFjOCxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’** :   
Just a small town girl,  
Living in a lonely world.  
She took the midnight train going any where.

_Cut to The BU Harmonics who a smiling and begin to stride forward._

**The Treblemakers** :   
Just a city boy-

 **The BU Harmonics singing ‘[Baby One More Time](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DC-u5WLJ9Yk4&t=ZmYxY2Q3NTYxZGYwMTRmMjExMmJjMmYwMTZjZDkxNTI3MWQ4OTM5MCxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’** :   
-boy you got me blinded.  
Show me, how you want it to be.  
Tell me baby,  
Cause I need to know now,  
Oh because.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are busy discussing a song idea. Cut back to The BU Harmonics._

**The BU Harmonics:**  
My loneliness is killing me,  
(And I)

_Cut to Daisy who wanders nervously forward with The Barden Bellas close behind her._

**The BU Harmonics:**  
I must confess, I still believe,  
(Still believe)  
When I’m-

 **Daisy and The Barden Bellas singing ‘[Jolene](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIxrje2rXLMA&t=MTkwNjAxOWNkZGZkYmNhNjlkMTI1M2I3NmQ0ZmQ4MjI4ODRlY2E1ZSxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’** :  
-I’m begging of you please don’t take my man.  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene.  
Please don’t take him just because you can.

_The High Notes begin to wander forward and are clearly high, singing at the top of their voices._

**The High Notes also singing ‘[Jolene](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIxrje2rXLMA&t=MTkwNjAxOWNkZGZkYmNhNjlkMTI1M2I3NmQ0ZmQ4MjI4ODRlY2E1ZSxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’** :  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Joleeeeene-

_Everyone jumps as an airhorn is sounded. Cut to Justin who is holding the airhorn up, looking unimpressed at The High Notes._

**Justin** : Come on you guys, you know you’re not allowed to use the same song twice. 

_Cut to The High Notes who look to each other in confusion then shrug._

**Justin** : You are…

_The crowd all clap twice then yell in unison:_

**Crowd** :  _CUT OFF_!

_Cut to Justin who turns the category spinner to the wall to projected it for everyone to see. It spins then lands on ‘Modern Movie Musicals’. Justin turns to face the remaining four teams._

**Justin** : ‘Modern Movie Musicals’!!

_The Barden Bellas quickly huddle. The Trebles look at each other hesitantly. The Bellas just have to share one look with a big grin before Chloe strides forward with determination, closely followed by the rest of The Bellas._

**The Bellas singing ‘[The Greatest Show](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DNyVYXRD1Ans&t=MzdmNGEyOWJmOGI3N2VmYjA5OGJmZmY0YTdlZDFjNGEyNTljYjgwOSxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** So tell me do you wanna go?  
Where it’s covered in all the coloured lights.  
Where the runaways are running the night.

_Cut to The BU Harmonics who look as though they have a song idea and prepare themselves to duck in._

**The Bellas:**  
Impossible comes true,  
it’s taking over you.  
Oh, this is the greatest show!  
We light it up we won’t come down.  
And-

_The BU Harmonics interrupt The Bellas, joining them in the middle._

**The BU Harmonics singing ‘[Another Day of Sun](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCWnYIb2lqpo&t=NTA0NzZhZGRiNjEzNTE0NjEzNTk5MTMyNTlkNDg5ZDBhZTA1MmQ4YyxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -And when they let you down.  
The morning rolls around.

_Cut to Marcie who’s face lights up and she’s suddenly tugging at Daisy’s sleeve to get The Barden Bellas all to huddle. Cut to The BU Harmonics._

**The BU Harmonics:**  
Climb these hills,  
I’m reaching for the heights.  
And chasing all the lights that shine.  
And when they let-

 **The Barden Bellas singing ‘[Let It Go](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmoSFlvxnbgk&t=M2FhMjJkM2NlOWQwYjFkMTI0OTIwM2RiNmRlMTM3NWRkODRkNTVlYixERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -Let it go. Let it go.  
Can’t hold it back anymore.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who begin to slowly make their way to the centre of the ‘battlefield’._

**The Barden Bellas:**  
Let it go.  
Let-

_The Treblemakers are already approaching and The Barden Bellas sigh in disappointment when they’re interrupted. Robbie is at the front of the group, singing directly to Daisy, though nobody except Daisy seems to notice._

**Robbie and The Treblemakers singing ‘[From Now On](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DiW2FUY3N-n0&t=YzgzNzA0M2JjYjY5ZjQ1ZmJhMGNjMjMyNmUzYjViZjEyZTU4OWY3MyxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -Let this promise in me start.  
Like an anthem in my heart.  
From now on.  
From now on.

_Cut to Daisy who has walked with The Barden Bellas back to their original position and she is smiling softly at Robbie while he still sings. Cut to Chloe and Emily who are looking over at Daisy with knowing smiles on their faces. Cut to Robbie who is still singing at Daisy._

**Robbie:**  
I drank Champagne with kings and queens,  
The politicians praised my name.  
But-

_The Treblemakers jump, cowering slightly as Cynthia-Rose strides forward with determination._

**Cynthia-Rose and The Bellas singing ‘[This is Me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwEJd2RyGm8Q&t=M2NiMGFhZTRkODFiN2Q4NzEyZGY2NWEzY2NiOTE5OGZmNjU4ODE5MSxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -But, I wont let them break me down to dust,  
I know that there’s a place for us.   
For we are glorious.

_Cut to Justin who is frowning slightly with his hands on his hips._

**Justin** : We’re gonna have to start stepping away from The Greatest Showman guys…

_Cut to The Bellas who continue while The Treblemakers back off with their hands risen in surrender.  
_

**The Bellas:  
** When the sharpest words try to cut me down.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are looking in awe at The Bellas while they perform, massive smiles on their faces._

**The Bellas:**  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out.  
I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be.  
This is me.

_Cut to The BU Harmonics who begin walking over to The Bellas. They open their mouths to start singing their riff-off song to cut them off but The Bellas only sing louder and slightly more aggressively._

**The Bellas:  
** Look out cause here I come.  
And I’m marching out to the beat I drum.  
I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies.  
This is me.

_The Bellas come to a finish. Cut to Justin who claps and turns to The BU Harmonics who look disappointed. He blows the airhorn._

**Justin** : Sorry Harmonics. You’re…

_Cut to the crowd who all clap twice then shout in unison:_

**The Crowd** : CUT OFF!

_Justin turns back to the empty wall. The digital category spinner is projected on the wall and it comes to a stop on ‘Overplayed Black Eyed Peas’._

_Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas. Fat Amy, Chloe, Aubrey, and Emily are at the front. Behind them are Stacie (and Bella in Stacie’s arms),  Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lilly. They all look confused and they part to reveal Ashley and Jessica. The camera zooms closer to Ashley and Jessica. Ashley has just started rapping out of the blue._

**Ashley singing ‘[Where Is The Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWpYeekQkAdc&t=YmVjNzdiNGNhMWIyMDIxZTc2NDk1YTI4NGRmNDYwN2NhZTBiNDI4YyxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)?’:**  
What’s wrong with the world Momma?  
People living like they ain’t got no Mommas.

_Lilly starts beat-boxing to accompany her while the rest of The Bellas look at Ashley impressed. Ashley grins at her friends and especially at Jessica._

**Ashley:**  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama,  
Only attracted to the things that’ll bring you trauma.  
Overseas yeah we-

_Cut to The Treblemakers who start swarming into the centre of the ‘battlefield’, killing the vibe._

**The Treblemakers singing ‘[Pump It](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZaI2IlHwmgQ&t=ZDMzMGFlZGEzNGNkMGQ2MDkzNjA3ZGEwYTJkMGQxYTAwZmM1MGM4YyxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -We rockin’ it.  
(Contagious)  
Monkey business.  
(Outrageous)  
Just confess your girl admits that we the shhh.

_Cut to The Bellas who all roll their eyes, looking annoyed that they were interrupted. Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look a little stunned by all the rapping that this category has brought so far. Cut back to The Treblemakers who look pleased with themselves while they begin dancing in time with one another._

**The Treblemakers:**  
F-R-E-S-H we (fresh)  
D-E-F, that’s right we def (rock)  
We definite B-E-P, we rapping it.  
So, turn me up (turn it up)  
So, turn me up (turn it up)

_Cut to a close-up of Daisy who frowns for a moment, clearly having an idea. Cut to The Treblemakers who are getting rather cocky._

**The Treblemakers:**  
So turn me up.  
Come on baby,  
Just pump it-

_Cut to Daisy who strides forward with a big grin, holding her hands up to Robbie who has frozen at the sound of her voice:_

**Daisy singing ‘[Meet Me Halfway](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DI7HahVwYpwo&t=MzIyOGJkY2NjMmI4ZGEzYTlmNDE5ZTcyNjk3NGU5YTZmNWQ2ZmE2OSxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -it’s my biggest wish.

_Cut to the crowd that goes quiet. Cut to Daisy who turns to look at The Barden Bellas over her shoulder. Cut to The Barden Bellas who look a little confused. Cut to Daisy who turns back to Robbie, a little surprised with herself. Cut to Robbie who smiles._

**Robbie** : * _whispers_ * You got it. Keep going.

_Cut to Daisy who smiles, takes a deep breath, and begins singing better than she ever has before. And she is singing at Robbie._

**Daisy:**    
Can you meet me halfway,  
Right at the borderline,  
Is where I’m gonna wait.

_Daisy jumps when she hears Caidence join her._

**Daisy/Caidence:**  For you.

_Daisy turns to smile at her friends while they all sing. The rest of The Barden Bellas join her with smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying themselves. Cut to The Bellas who are smiling, thrilled that the girls are finding their sound._

**The Barden Bellas:  
** I’ll be looking out,  
Night and day.  
Took my heart to the limit,  
And this is where I’ll stay-”

_Cut to Justin who presses the airhorn and everyone jumps again. Cut to The Barden Bellas who look confused. Cut to The Treblemakers who look confused. Cut to The Bellas who look outraged._

**Justin** _:_ Sorry ladies, the word you were after was ‘it’ and you sang ‘its’. 

_Cut to Daisy whose mouth drops open in shock._

**Justin** : You are…

_Cut to the crowd who all clap twice and shout in unison:_

**The Crowd** : CUT OFF!!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas all slope off back to their original position looking apologetically at The Bellas. Cut to The Bellas who look sympathetically over at The Barden Bellas. Cut to Justin who opens his arms out with a big smile._

**Justin** : Well it looks like we’ve got one hell of a final showdown! The Treblemakers vs The Bellas of old!

_Justin turns to The Treblemakers._

**Justin** : Do you think you’ve got what it takes to defeat World Champions?

_Cut to The Treblemakers who all nod and compose themselves and clear their throats looking determined. Cut to Fat Amy who leans over to Chloe._

**Fat Amy** : * _mumbles_ * Do we dare tell them that we’ve never won one of these things before?

 **Chloe** : * _whispers_ * Definitely not.

_Cut to Justin who turns to the blank wall for the final time and projects the category spinner up for all to see. It spins then lands on ‘Ugly Singers’. Cut to The Treblemakers who all quickly group together to mutter some ideas. Cut to The Bellas who all quickly group together too. But Aubrey steps out confidently and slowly walks to the centre of the ‘battlefield’ while singing._

**Aubrey singing ‘[I Don’t Want To Miss A Thing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJkK8g6FMEXE&t=MThhMmEyYjllNzM2NzkwMzAyYjNhMmUyMzI3MjRjODY0NmRhMjVlYyxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:**  
I could stay awake,  
Just to hear you breathing.  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
While you’re far away and dreaming.

_Stacie begins to slowly walk out behind Aubrey, still carrying Bella in her arms. Aubrey doesn’t notice, continuing to sing._

**Aubrey** :  
I could spend my life,  
In this- 

 **Aubrey/Stacie** :  
-sweet surrender.

_Aubrey and Stacie stand side by side, squaring up to The Treblemakers who look rather intimidated._

**Aubrey/Stacie:**  
I could stay lost in this moment,  
Forever.

_The Bellas begin to approach behind Aubrey and Stacie to back them up._

**Aubrey/Stacie:**  
Every moment spent with you

 **The Bellas:**  
Is a moment I treasure.

_Lilly begins to beatbox while The Bellas back up Aubrey and Stacie’s lyrics with harmonies. They notice the way The Treblemakers share a look and Buzz - Robbie’s co-captain - leads them towards The Bellas in the centre of the ‘battlefield’._

**Aubrey/Stacie:**  
Don’t wanna close my eyes,  
I-

_Buzz leads the next song, closing his eyes as he sings passionately and The Bellas all grimace slightly._

**Buzz and The Treblemakers singing ‘[I’d Do Anything For Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9X_ViIPA-Gc&t=Y2NhNjdlOWVmYzlkZTk4YWQxOWVmMTA0NmY5NjQ4NjM0MDQ2YTkzYixERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -I would do anything for love.  
I’d never lie to you and that’s a fact.  
But I’ll never forget the way you feel right now.  
Oh no, no way.  
And I would do anything for love.  
Oh I-

_Emily strides to the front of The Bellas, poking her finger into Buzz’s chest to stop him singing as she interrupts his song with a confident grin.  
_

**Emily singing ‘[Rockstar](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDmeUuoxyt_E&t=ZmIxNTY3YWRjY2E3NGY4YzRkZGUyNjM4MWIwZTk3YTFlMmFkMTgzNCxERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -I want a new tour bus full of old guitars.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who nudge each other, clearly pleased that Buzz’s cocky nature has been stopped by one of The Bellas. Cut to Emily while Fat Amy moves to join her side in front of Buzz._

**Emily:  
** My own star on Hollywood Boulevard.

 **Fat Amy:  
** Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me.

_The Bellas all join in with Emily and Fat Amy, providing back-up beats and vocals._

**Emily, Fat Amy and The Bellas:  
** I’m gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I’d even cut my hair  
And-

_Cut to Robbie who steps between Buzz and The Bellas, and begins dancing in a jokingly sensual way, rolling his hips and brushing his hands through his hair._

**Robbie singing ‘[Hips Don’t Lie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDUT5rEU6pqM&t=YzljODZhNmU4YzhhNmM2NWFjZGU0NGExNGY4ZjE4NWVlYTQ5ZDQ3NixERFE1VUxCUw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxhuq-ZZP1NhGMU0I8Ne1A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fasweetmelodytrickling.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173260088138%2Fpp4&m=1)’:  
** -And I’m on tonight,  
You know my hips don’t lie,

_Cut to The Bellas who all look rather outraged by Robbie’s choice in ‘Ugly Singer’. Cut to Robbie who looks to The Treblemakers who aren’t singing with him because they also don’t agree. Robbie becomes nervous as he realises the pool area has become deadly silent._

**Robbie:  
** And I’m starting to feel it’s right.  
All the attraction,  
The…ten…sion…?

_The area goes silent and Robbie looks over at Daisy. Cut to Daisy who is wincing at him. Cut to Justin who strides over to him while the crowd begin to boo and jeer at The Treblemakers._

**Justin** : I think we can all agree here that Shakira is a beautiful goddess and certainly doesn’t fit into the ‘Ugly Singer’ category…

_Cut to The Bellas who gasp and grip one another’s arms with excitable grins. Cut to Robbie who grimaces, squeezing his eyes closed as Justin sounds out the airhorn. The Treblemakers behind him hang their heads in disappointment. Cut to Daisy who looks somewhat sorry for Robbie. The other Barden Bellas are grinning and chatting excitably while looking over at The Bellas._

**Justin** : You are…

_Cut to the crowd who clap twice then shout:_

**The Crowd** : CUT OFF!

_Cut to The Bellas who shriek in surprise and delight._

**Justin** : That means the winners of this year’s Riff-Off are our visitors, The Bellas!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all run over to The Bellas and all of the women share hugs and group hugs. The camera zooms out to a long shot of the pool area as loud music is pumped from a stereo down by Justin and the crowd make their way down to the party._

_Fade to a shot of Beca clambering up into a private plane at sunset somewhere in the world wearing a black snapback and casual clothes. She pulls her phone out of her pocket. Cut to a shot of her phone screen. It shows a message from Chloe._

**Chloe** **: We won the riff-off!!!**  ♥

_Cut to an amused smile growing on Beca’s face as she takes a seat on the plane while replying to the message. Cut to Beca’s phone screen as she sends her message back to Chloe._

**Beca** :  **You guys competed??** ♥

_The shot shows Chloe immediately texting back._

**Chloe** :  **Accidentally..**  ♥

_Cut to Beca who suddenly smirks to herself then texts back. Cut back to Beca’s phone screen to see the message she’s just sent._

**Beca** :  **Can’t wait to hear how that happened**

**Chloe: Wasn’t the same without you :( ♥**

_Cut to a close up of Beca’s face as her smile fades and she looks sad._

**Theo [off screen]** : Beca?

_Cut to Beca who looks up. Cut to Theo who is already sat and buckled up with a couple of formal looking men from the label._

**Theo** : The pilot’s ready for take off.

_Cut to Beca who lets out a heavy sigh, then turns back to her phone and quickly texts something. Cut to a shot of a phone screen as her message appears._

**Beca:** **About the take off :( call you when I land**

**Beca: Say hi to The Bellas for me**

**Beca: ♥**

_Cut to Chloe who has just read the message. She is stood at the riff-off party. Aubrey, Emily, Stacie (and Bella) are stood with her. She looks at them sadly, showing them her phone screen and they look at it then at her sympathetically._

_Fade to black._


	10. Scene Ten

_Scene - Backstage at The Ellen Degeneres Show. Beca is stood, casually scrolling through her phone in some sort of Zombie-like state while her hair is being done by two hair stylists. Theo is stood in front of her._

**Theo** : Now you know the drill Beca. Just, go out there, promote the record…

_He pauses, then clicks his fingers between Beca’s face and her phone. Beca lets out a frustrated sigh and looks up at him. Cut to Theo who looks seriously at Beca._

**Theo** : Did you hear anything I just said?

_Cut to Beca who looks tired and unenthused._

**Beca** :  _Yes_.

_Beca looks back down at her phone._

**Beca** : Promote the record. The usual.

 **Theo** : And try to smile a bit more.

_Beca rolls her eyes to herself. Cut to Theo who looks down at her phone then pulls it out of her hands._

**Beca** : Hey-  _dude_!

 **Theo** : And focus more on your job!

_Cut to Beca who glares at Theo. Theo is unphased which shows just how often they have this discussion._

**Theo** : Ellen’s going to ask you about your personal life.

_Cut to Beca who looks down at her phone again, texting something, sounding distracted and sarcastic._

**Beca** : Gee, someone asking about my personal life, what a surprise..

_Cut to Theo who raises his eyebrows._

**Theo** : You know how important your image is to the label, Beca. Don’t screw it up.

_Cut to Beca who lets out a light sigh then looks up from her phone again, rolling her eyes._

**Beca** : I won’t say anything about my personal life.

_Cut to Theo who nods, his expression looking a little relieved. Cut to Beca just as one of the Show’s producers walks up to her._

**Producer** : The show’s due to start in two minutes.

 **Theo** : Thank you.

_Beca looks down at her phone again and Theo holds his hand out. She looks from her phone to his hand and hesitates, then rolls her eyes before handing it over._

**Theo** : You can last half an hour without talking to The Bellas you know.

_Beca glares at him as he walks off further backstage. Cut to a TV monitor a few minutes later which has Ellen on it._

**Ellen** : Now my next guest is a two-time Grammy award winner and here to promote-

_Cut to Beca who is standing off-set, taking a few deep breaths. She looks to be in a bad mood._

**Ellen [off screen]** : -her new record, please welcome Beca Mitchell!

_Beca forces a wide smile onto her face and walks out. Cut to the monitor as Beca smiles and waves and does a little jig, then stops awkwardly when she realises it’s terrible. Ellen just laughs and Beca ‘laughs’ too. They both sit down. Cut to a shot of the two of them sat in their respective seats._

**Ellen** : Welcome!

 **Beca** : Thanks. It’s great to be here.

 **Ellen** : Congratulations on the new record.

_The audience can be heard cheering and clapping and Beca turns to them sheepishly to say thank you then turns back to Ellen._

**Ellen** : Already number one, which must feel pretty good, right?

 **Beca** : Yeah I guess.

 **Ellen** : * _smirks_ * Only ‘I guess’?

 **Beca** : Well, yeah  _obviously_ it’s great that it’s number one. There’s usually such a big expectation for an artist’s second record to be as good as the first and then when it’s released it isn’t but…yeah, I’m happy with this one and how well it seems to be doing already.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy, sat in front of the TV back at The Barden Bellas house, chewing a slice of jelly on toast._

**Daisy** : She is  _so_  cool.

_Zoom out from Daisy and the shot shows all The Barden Bellas sat on the couches and around Daisy, also watching the TV while eating their breakfasts. They all nod in agreement. The doorbell rings but Daisy doesn’t look away from the TV, too captivated by Beca’s interview on Ellen._

_Cut to Fay who stands up from the couch and the camera follows her around to the front door of the house. She opens it. Cut to The Bellas who are all stood on the doorstep, grinning at Fay._

**The**   **Bellas** : Heeeeey!

_Cut to Fat Amy who motions to Fay._

**Fat**   **Amy** : Is that toast?

_Cut to Fay who looks down at the slice of toast she has in her hand then looks cautiously back up at Fat Amy._

**Fay** : Did you… _want_  some?

_Cut to Fat Amy who pushes her way past The Bellas and into the house to make her way around to the kitchen. Fay seems a little taken aback, stepping aside so the rest of The Bellas can follow Fat Amy. They all pass Fay apologetically. Cut to The Bellas who funnel into the lounge and they pause as they find The Barden Bellas glued to the TV. Fat Amy has already stopped, and is stood behind the couch watching the TV too._

**Fay** : We’re just watching Beca Mitchell on Ellen.

_Cut to a shot of the TV which is showing Beca’s interview in Ellen._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : All this promoting, you must miss Home though, right?

 **Beca [on the TV]** : Definitely.

_Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas who all look sympathetically at the screen because they know how much Beca misses them. Cut to the TV screen which shows Beca and Ellen sat opposite each other._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : Anyone back home you like seeing in particular?

_The TV cuts to a close-up of Beca’s face as she hesitates for a moment. Then a small smile appears on her face._

**Beca [on the TV]** : Yeah, there  _is_   _someone_.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas whose mouths all drop open slightly, leaning a bit closer to the TV. Cut to the interview on the screen._

**Beca [on the TV]** : We ummm…we’ve not exactly  _defined_  what we are but…

_Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas. Most have furrowed brows while glancing at each other but Chloe has a tiny smile on her face._

**Beca [on the TV]** : …I enjoy going home to that someone whenever I’m in New York.

_Cut to the TV which has a shot of Ellen grinning._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : He’s alright with you being away so much?

_The TV cuts to a shot of Beca who scrunches her face up slightly._

**Beca [on the TV]** : I hope so.

_The TV cuts to a shot of both Ellen and Beca. Ellen is laughing and Beca is smiling awkwardly._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : You don’t know?!

 **Beca [on the TV]** : We haven’t ever really had time to talk about it!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who still looked stunned to find out that Beca Mitchell has a boyfriend._

**Beca [off camera]** : We’re always so wrapped up in…

_Cut back to the TV as Beca appears to blush a little._

**Beca [on the TV]** : …you know,  _being_   _together_ …

_Cut to The Bellas who are all amused at how flustered Beca is getting. Cut to the TV which now has a shot of Ellen grinning teasingly at Beca._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : ‘Being together’ huh?

_Cut to Beca on the TV who hangs her head with an embarrassed grin._

**Beca [on the TV]** : *mutters* God I’m in so much trouble…

_Cut to Ellen who is chuckling._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : From your boyfriend?

_Cut to Beca who is still smiling, looking to Ellen and motioning to the back of the set._

**Beca [on the TV]** : From my PR team!

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who lets out a quiet giggle to herself as she watches the TV._

**Beca [off screen]** : They’re gonna be so mad with me for mentioning my other half.

_Cut to the TV screen which now has a shot of Ellen and Beca._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : ‘Other half’ huh?

_Ellen is chuckling and Beca looks a little flustered but is ‘smiling’ all the same._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : Alright, well lucky for you we need to go to a commercial break and when we come back we’ll be talking to you about your new record.

_Ellen turns to the camera._

**Ellen [on the TV]** : See you soon!

_The shot of Ellen on the TV fades to a commercial. Cut to one reaction shot of the whole room in The Barden Bellas lounge, including the stunned expressions of The Barden Bellas, and the confused expressions of The Bellas._

**Caidence** : Hey, Daisy…did you know Beca Mitchell had a boyfriend?

_Daisy looks over her shoulder and the camera cuts to a close up of her shaking her head. Cut to a wide shot of the room again, The Barden Bellas all turning to The Bellas._

**Daisy** : Did any of  _you_  guys know Beca had a boyfriend?

_Cut to a closer shot of The Bellas all shaking their heads. All except for Chloe who pauses then clears her throat nervously._

**Chloe** : Who wanted toast?

_Cut to Fat Amy who throws her hand up in the air. Cut to The Barden Bellas who look a little suspiciously at Chloe. Cut to The Bellas who also look at Chloe suspiciously. Chloe doesn’t look at any of them. Cut to a wide shot of Chloe heading through to the kitchen while all the women watch her go._

_Cut to Aubrey who turns to The Bellas, then goes to follow Chloe into the kitchen. Cut to Stacie who begins to follow, plonking Bella down between Caidence and Josie on the couch, then walks through to the kitchen. Cut to the rest of The Bellas who quickly scurry into the kitchen. Cut to The Barden Bellas. They all sit in silence looking in confusion at each other._

**Marcie** : Wow. They all  _really_  like toast.


	11. Scene Eleven

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Kitchen. Shot of Chloe looking through some kitchen cupboards._

**Chloe:**  * _mumbling to herself_ * Where’s the bread??

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas all stood by the island in the kitchen, all looking at Chloe expectantly. Cut to Chloe who finally finds some bread and takes it over to the toaster. Chloe turns to them with a forced smile._

**Chloe** : So Fat Amy was after toast, anyone else?

_Cut to The Bellas who raise their eyebrows. Cut to Chloe who looks innocent and shrugs._

**Chloe** : What?

_Cut to The Bellas._

**Cynthia-Rose** : Since when does Beca have a boyfriend?

_Cut to Chloe who hesitates for a moment._

**Chloe** : Wh- How should I know?

_She turns to put a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. Cut to Stacie who has furrowed her brow slightly._

**Stacie** : Um..because you’re closer to her than we are?

_Cut to Flo._

**Flo** : Because she always talks to you?

_Cut to Emily._

**Emily** : Because we always have to contact  _you_  if we want to contact  _her_?

_Cut to Chloe who turns back to The Bellas with a short sigh._

**Chloe** : Look its down to Beca to be here to tell you about her ‘love life’ in person, so…

_Cut to The Bellas who all suddenly stand a little straighter, clearly interested to hear that Beca has a ‘love life’._

**Fat Amy** : But she’s never here!

_The Bellas all nod in agreement._

**Fat Amy** : How can she possibly tell us in person when we never see her?

 **Emily** : Exactly!

_Cut to Chloe who lets out another sigh, turning back to the toast as it pops out of the toaster. She begins to spread some peanut butter on it._

**Chloe** : I agree but I’m sorry ladies, I’m not going to betray Beca’s trust.

_Cut to Emily._

**Emily** : But-

 **Chloe [off screen]** : -I’m not going to talk about it.

_Cut to Chloe who turns around and hands the plate of toast out to Fat Amy. Cut to The Bellas who all look a bit put out. Cut back to Chloe._

**Chloe** : Now unless anyone wants any more toast, I say we go back into the lounge and watch the rest of Beca’s interview.

_Cut back to The Bellas who all sigh and roll their eyes then slowly begin to wander back into the lounge. The only Bella not to is Aubrey. Cut to a close up of Aubrey who raises her eyebrows._

**Aubrey** : *whispers* Why didn’t you tell them?

_Cut to Chloe who looks a bit panicky._

**Chloe** : * _whispers_ * ‘Cause they’ll go crazy and bombard the group WhatsApp! Beca’s anxious enough about how much stuff she’s missing out on. She’d hate it if I told them for her. She’s annoyed enough that I told  _you_!

_Cut to Aubrey who rolls her eyes._

**Aubrey** : *whispers* I’m your best friend, of course you’re gonna tell me.

_Cut to Chloe._

**Chloe** : *whispers* Well obviously, but Beca didn’t exactly see it that way…

_Cut to a wider shot of Chloe and Aubrey who stand up tall in the kitchen._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : You’re missing Becaaaaa!

_Chloe and Aubrey look at each other one last time then make their way through to the lounge._


	12. Scene Twelve

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Exterior. Afternoon. The Bellas are all stood by three cars, hugging The Barden Bellas who are all stood before them. When they all part The Barden Bellas step back. Cut to Chloe who is smiling brightly at them._

**Chloe** : So you should have everything you need for regionals next week.

_Cut to Daisy who smiles and nods._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Just rehearse lots, keep going over the routine and the harmonies..

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas facing The Barden Bellas and they’re all smiling at one another._

**Chloe** : …and you should be through to the semi finals no problem!

_Cut to Daisy._

**Daisy** : Thank you all so much! We won’t let you down!

_Cut to Fat Amy who chuckles._

**Fat Amy** : Who knows, if you make it to the final, maybe we’ll be able to get Beca to come along to watch you guys perform!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas whose faces all light up hopefully._

**Daisy** : Seriously?

_Cut to The Bellas who look awkwardly back at them._

**Chloe** : * _sounding uncertain_ * Um…maybe, yeah!

_Cut to The Bellas._

**Caidence** : Well there’s an incentive to do well!

_Cut to The Bellas who seem a little uncomfortable._

**Daisy [off screen]:**   _Not_  that…

_Cut to Daisy who looks a little panicky that she’s offended them._

**Daisy** : …we wouldn’t work hard to get to the finals anyway. You guys are all so amazing.

_Cut to The Bellas who have smiles growing on their faces._

**Daisy [off screen]** : I can see why you all did so well when you were here at Barden.

_The Bellas all begin to move around to the cars and clamber in except Chloe and Aubrey._

**Chloe** : Let us know how it goes and if you have any questions then don’t hesitate to ask me or Aubrey, okay?

_Cut to Daisy who nods and gives Chloe then Aubrey one last hug each. Cut to Chloe who gets into one car, and Aubrey who gets into another._

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas as they drive away, The Barden Bellas waving them goodbye. Cut to a closer shot of Daisy whose smile wavers slightly while she watches the cars drive away. The rest of The Barden Bellas walk back into the house._

_Cut to a shot of Robbie - The Treblemakers’ Captain - approaching behind Daisy and slipping his arm around her shoulder. Daisy is comfortable with this contact which shows that their relationship is a little more established than we first thought._

_Cut to a shot of Robbie and Daisy._

**Robbie** : So you invited the old Barden Bellas here to help you out huh?

 **Daisy** : Uhuh.

 **Robbie** : Any luck?

 **Daisy** : * _sighs_ * I guess we’ll find out..


	13. Scene Thirteen

_Scene - LA. Recording studio. Interior. Day. A backing track begins playing. Cut to a shot of Beca in a recording booth. She has some lyrics on a sheet in front of her and she begins singing. Cut to a shot of Beca’s entourage in the room, listening to what she is singing, nodding their heads to the beat, looking impressed._

_A producer leans forward and inticates for her to stop. Cut to Beca who stops singing then lets out a sigh while pulling her phone out of her pants pocket to look at the screen._

_Cut to a close-up of the screen as messages pop up in The Bellas WhatsApp Group._

**Chloe [text]** : Thanks for the help this weekend ladies. I think the baby Bellas will do great at regionals next week :)

 **Aubrey [text]** : Agreed :)

 **Emily [text]** : So great to see you guys again :))

 **Fat Amy [text** ]: Shame we had to leave so soon. I was actually starting to like those kids..

_Cut to the producer who is busy with the mixing deck. Cut to Beca’s entourage - including Theo and Mikey - keep their eyes on Beca. Cut to Beca who lets out a noticeably heavy sigh. She looks very unhappy as she continues looking down at her phone. Cut to a close up of her phone screen as Ashley sends through a few group selfies/photos on The Bellas WhatsApp._

**Theo [off screen]** : Beca!

_Beca suddenly looks up. Cut to the people in the studio, all looking at her as though someone had just asked her a question. Cut to Beca who hesitates, clearing her throat._

**Beca** : I’m sorry…what did you say?

_Cut to the producer who looks a little impatient._

**Producer** : I said did you want to try that one more time, just with a little more… _affection_?

_Cut to Beca who raises her eyebrows, clearly unsure what they mean by that._

**Beca** : How the hell am I supposed to sound more  _affectionate,_ dude?

_Cut to the producer who shrugs, turning to look at Theo who is stood at the back of the studio. Cut to Theo who steps forward and leans towards the comms box._

**Theo** : Why don’t you…imagine you’re saying those words to someone.

_Cut to Beca who is looking down at the lyrics on the sheet in front of her._

**Theo [off screen]** : Someone who really means something to you.

_Cut to Beca who takes a couple of breaths, clearly thinking of that someone. Cut to Theo who nods at the producer. Cut to the producer who turns back to the mixing desk. Cut to Beca just as the backing track begins to play again._

_This time Beca sings the song with noticeably more affection. Cut to the entourage and staff in the studio, all who have soft smiles on their faces. Cut to Theo who’s smiling the biggest. Cut back to Beca in the booth who is singing as though she is the only one in the room._

_The backing track continues through to:_

_Scene - LA. Beca’s apartment. Evening. Beca walks in through the front door whilst quickly sending a text, walks through to the kitchen, pulls a beer from the fridge, opens it, then walks through to her bedroom._

_Cut to the bottle being put on her bedside table. Cut to Beca getting onto and laying on the side of the bed that she was laid on in the Brooklyn apartment earlier in the movie._

_Beca looks exhausted and let’s out a sigh. She lifts up her phone and rings a number. Her face noticeably softens to a tired smile when someone answers._

**Beca** : So the trip was a total success then?

_Cut to Chloe and Beca’s apartment. Evening. Chloe who has clearly just had a shower, a towel wrapped around her body, moves towards the end of her bed in their Brooklyn apartment, then sits on it._

**Chloe** : Total success. I mean they still lack the confidence we had as a group-

_Cut to Beca who is still smiling softly._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : -but then we knew that we were good, so we had no reason to be unconfident.

 **Beca** : But they’re good now?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : They’re good enough. For now.

 **Beca** : Sounds like you’ll have to go back there if they make it to the Semi’s…

_Cut to Chloe who gets up from the bed and wanders over to the small kitchen to make a cup of tea._

**Chloe** : Mmm…

_Cut to Beca who pauses. There is the sound of some clanging about._

**Beca** : You still into loose tea?

_Cut to Chloe who is peering into one of the kitchen cupboards, pulling out each ‘loose tea leaves’ tin and placing them beside a teapot._

**Chloe** : Uhuh. Though I’ve run out of that really nice camomile tea you bought me so I’ve been having to improvise.

 **Beca [down the phone]** : With?

_Chloe picks up a tin and looks a little uncertain._

**Chloe** : Ginger and maple syrup?

_Cut to Beca who grimaces loudly but smiles when she hears Chloe chuckle down the phone._

**Chloe [down the phone]** : I know I know, you hate the smell. But I figured I’ll drink it while you’re away so that you don’t have to put up with me drinking it when you’re home.

_Beca’s smile fades and she lets out a small sigh._

_Cut to Chloe who has paused her movements. Her smile has also faded._

**Beca [down the phone]** : I miss you.

_Cut to Beca._

**Chloe [down the phone]** : I miss you too.

 **Beca** : Come to LA for a few days?

 **Chloe [down the phone]** : You know I can’t Beca.

_Cut to Chloe who sits down on one of the small kitchen chairs._

**Chloe** : I have class all this week. Come home at the weekend maybe?

 **Beca [down the phone]** : Can’t.

_Cut to Beca._

**Beca** : I’m in the studio all week. Dunno when I’ll be done.

 **Chloe [down the phone]** : At least we don’t have to wait too long now?

_Cut to Chloe who is trying to smile optimistically._

**Chloe** : Only two weeks to go-

_Cut to Beca who has a sad smile on her face._

**Chloe [down the phone]** : -then we’ve got your Dad’s anniversary party to go to together.

 **Beca** : Yeah…only two weeks to go.

_The shot fades into a shot of The Treblemakers stood on stage at the semifinals of the ICCA’s. One week later._


	14. Scene Fourteen

_Scene - ICCA regionals. Evening. The Treblemakers stand on stage in formation, and begin singing a Coldplay medley starting with ‘A Sky Full of Stars’, turning into ‘Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall’, and ending with ‘Viva La Vida’. While this performance happens The Barden Bellas are all gathered at the back of the room watching. They look nervous._

**Caidence** : So all we’ve got to do is come second to get through to the semi finals?

_Cut to Daisy who nods but doesn’t look away from the stage. Cut to a close up of Robbie who is dancing and singing whilst looking at her with a cute grin on his face. Cut back to Daisy who smiles._

**Marcie [off screen]** : All we’ve got to do is hope that the Tilmer Titans lose their voices mid-song or something…

 **Fay [off screen]** : They’re definitely the ones to beat.

_Cut back to The Treblemakers just as their performance comes to an end. Cut to The Barden Bellas who all smile and clap._

_Cut to John & Gail in their ‘Let’s Talkapella’ booth. They both look delighted by the performance._

**John** : Weh-hell would you look at that! The Treblemakers throwing their hats into the ring early on in the competition and look to be front-runners to earn top spot tonight and a place in the semifinals.

 **Gail** : That’s right John, and what a beautiful bunch of young men they are.

 **John** : Keeping your eyes peeled for husband number five, Gail?

 **Gail** : I don’t think I even need to keep them peeled at this rate. Those boys are  _gorgeous_!

_Cut to The Treblemakers as they walk off stage and make their way through the crowd to stand with The Barden Bellas who step past them to go up onto the stage themselves. Cut to The Barden Bellas walking onto the stage and getting into position._

**John [off screen]** : Now we have The Barden Bellas. Starting as they presumably mean to go on - at the bottom of the barrel.

 **Gail [off screen]** : This is the final attempt at reaching the ICCA finals for their Captain, senior Daisy Demontary.

_Daisy brings the pitch pipe to her mouth and blows a note._

**Gail [off screen]** : Let’s see if they can at least sing in tune for us tonight.

 **Daisy** : One - two - three

_The Barden Bellas perform a well rehearsed version of ‘New Rules’ by ‘Dua Lipa’. Their dance moves are noticeably easy and not nearly as complicated as The Bellas had been in previous movies. The song comes to an end and they receive applause from the audience._

_Cut to John and Gail who look pleasantly surprised._

**John** : Well, I don’t know what’s happened to them over the summer, Gail, but these Bellas have finally got their act together!

 **Gail** : You’re right John. It was certainly a safe performance by The Barden Bellas, but a good performance all the same.

_Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas smiling while they walk off the stage and back over to the back of the room._

**John [off screen]** : It still might not be good enough to beat this next group.

_Cut to a shot of the Tilmer Titans walking onto the stage with huge energy and presence as they get into position. They are dressed head to toe in black pants and black hoodies, with a small ‘Tilmer Titans’ shield embroidered onto the left side of their chest._

**Gail [off screen]** : That’s right, the Tilmer Titans, hoping to earn their place back in the finals for a third year running.

 **John [off screen]** : Let’s see if they can pull it out of the bag again.

_The Tilmer Titans begin an energetic and maticulously rehearsed rendition of ‘Feel It Still’ by ‘Portugal. The Man’, which is interwoven with a rendition of ‘Happy’ by ‘Pharrell Williams’. Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look disappointed by the brilliant performance they’re watching._

**John [off screen]** : Well it looks like we’re watching the winner of tonight’s regional leg of the ICCA’s.

 **Gail [off screen]** : So slick and sounding pitch perfect as always.

 **John [off screen/breaking the 4th wall audably]** : Ha! I see what you did there.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who still look disappointed. Cut to a close up of Daisy and Robbie. Robbie glances at Daisy sheepishly while Daisy is looking on at the stage, heartbroken._

_Cut to The Tilmer Titans as they begin what looks like an extra energetic part of the performance. Suddenly they all bend over, with their butts to the audience, and their pants rip up the seam. The audience can be heard gasping and The Tilmer Titans are so shocked that they stop their performance, looking in horror at one another’s ripped outfits._

**Gail [off screen]** : No!! The Titans’ costumes have just ripped apart! And not on purpose it seems..

_Cut to John and Gail who both look shocked._

**John** : Oh God, it’s like The Barden Bella’s muff-gate of 2014.

 **Gail** : Except with more muffs!

_Cut to The Tilmer Titans who are looking upset and embarrassed._

**John [off screen]** : And some balls thrown in for good measure!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers who all look stunned by what has happened._

_Cut to a close-up of a laptop screen which is on the ‘Lets Talkapella’ website._

**John [audio on webpage]** : Their seamstress is going to be in for a world of pain when she finds out that she’s just cost them a shot at the finals of the ICCA’s!

_The shot slowly zooms out to reveal Esther (Lilly) in a dark room only lit by the light from the laptop. It’s her costume-making room. She has a mischievous grin on her face._

**Gail [audio on webpage]** : Or ‘him’ John. It could be a ‘him’.

 **John [audio on webpage]** : Oh who are we kidding, Gail? Men can’t sew.

_Cut to a close up of a pile of Tilmer Titans shields like the ones the Tilmer Titans had on their hoodies, and Esther swipes them into a small trash can beside her desk._

**Gail [audio on webpage]** : Well neither can women by the looks of things!

_Cut to a reaction shot of The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers who all still look stunned._

**Gail [off screen]** : And this is looking like  _very_  good news for The Barden Bellas.

_Cut to several minutes later of a presenter on stage announcing the winners of the regional competition. Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas who all have their eyes closed and their fingers crossed._

**Presenter [off screen]** : In second place, and advancing to the semi-finals of the ICCA’s. It’s…The Barden Bellas!

_The Barden Bellas all open their eyes and let out shrieks of delight. Cut to Daisy who high-fives Robbie then leads The Barden Bellas up onto the stage. They collect their trophy, looks of shock and joy on their faces._

**Presenter [off screen** ]: And the winners of tonight’s competition, and joining The Barden Bellas in the semi-finals… The Barden University Treblemakers!

_Cut to The Treblemakers who all cheer and celebrate. They make their way up onto the stage._

**John [off screen]** : And that’s it folks! The Treblemakers and The Barden Bellas both making it through to this year’s semi final.

_The Treblemakers collect their trophy and Robbie high-fives Daisy again._

**Gail [off screen]** : Beca Mitchell, wherever you are in the world right now, I hope you’re hearing this. And I hope you’re proud of what these girls have achieved tonight…

_Fade out to a close up of Beca, who is stood in some upper class refreshment area making a coffee._


	15. Scene Fifteen

_Scene - Beca’s Label’s LA studio. Refreshment area. Beca is stood by a coffee machine making herself a coffee. She looks exhausted. Theo approaches her with a thick handful of papers in his hands._

**Theo** : You know you  _do_  have a PA who can get you coffee..

 **Beca** : Yeah and you  _do_  know I’ve not lost the use of my hands. I can still just about make a coffee for myself.

_Theo smirks at her unamused remark. Beca doesn’t look at him, still busy with her coffee. Theo places the handful of papers down on the worktop beside her with a loud thud. Beca looks cautiously down at them._

**Beca** : What’s this?

 **Theo** : Plans for a tour.

_Cut to a close up of Beca as she looks up at Theo._

**Beca** : I’ve just finished a promo tour.

_Cut to a close up of Theo as he smiles at her._

**Theo** : Yeah but this is a  _World_  Tour, Beca.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Theo. Beca lets out a heavy sigh. Theo seems enthusiastic._

**Theo** : Twelve countries. Two months. Twenty Two dates-

 **Beca** : -Zero sleep.

_Cut to a close up of Theo whose smile has faded. He looks at Beca seriously._

**Theo** : We’ve got to keep the momento of your success going, Beca. If we announce a world tour hot off the back of a number one record then the ticket sales will go through the roof!

_Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes. Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Theo as Beca takes her coffee and heads for the door. Theo follows her._

**Theo** : You can’t just walk away from this conversation Beca.

_Cut to a close shot of the two of them walking out of the refreshment area and down a corridor._

**Beca** : It can’t exactly be classed as walking away if you’re walking with me.

 **Theo** : You  _know_  what I mean.

_Mikey - Beca’s PA - arrives and walks with them, looking a little flustered._

**Mikey** : Uh, your Dad called again, Beca.

_Beca lets out a sigh and rolls her eyes, still walking._

**Beca** : And?

 **Mikey** : Voicemail.

 **Beca** : If he calls again just tell him we  _will_  be there.

 **Mikey** : W-We?

 **Beca** : He’ll know what that means…

_A phone begins ringing and Mikey stops to answer it._

**Mikey** : Hello Mr Mitchell! Yes, I appreciate that…

_Beca and Theo continue walking down the corridor and come to a room that they walk into. Cut to the interior of a recording studio._

**Theo** : Beca, you have a duty to your fans, and the label. You  _have_  to okay this tour.

_Beca lets out a sigh as she places her coffee down on a table and sits on a chair near it. She looks annoyed._

**Theo** : You can design every bit of it. From the set to the costumes to the set-list. Special guests, supporting artists. Merchandise. The lot!

 **Beca** :  _Two months,_ dude _._  I’m gonna be on the road for another  _two months_!

 **Theo** : This is what you signed up for-

 **Beca** : -no it’s not!

_Beca stands quickly, and is noticeably annoyed. Cut to a close-up of Beca._

**Beca** : I didn’t sign up for tours! I didn’t sign up for hours of signing my name until I forget how to spell it! I didn’t sign up for smiling so much! I didn’t sign up for missing out on my friends’ lives!

_Cut to Theo who rolls his eyes._

**Theo** : This is about missing Bella’s first birthday party again…

_Cut to Beca who is frowning._

**Beca** : No! Well…yeah…but that’s not just it!

_Cut to a wide shot of the two of them squaring up to one another._

**Beca** : I signed up to make music. And so far I’ve barely spent any time in the studio and most of my time promoting!

_Cut to Theo who is getting noticeably frustrated._

**Theo** : That’s what being a recording artist in this day and age is about, Beca!  _Money_! Promoting your music so you  _get_  money. So that we all get  _paid_. You have to make sacrifices in your personal life if you want to  _make_   _music!_

_Cut to a wide shot of the two of them. They both pause, frowning angrily at one another. Suddenly Mikey and a bunch of label execs walk into the room and Beca and Theo step apart. Cut to Theo who forces a smile onto his face. Cut to Beca who watches Theo suck up to the bosses. She doesn’t look happy._

_Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket as it chimes. Cut to a close up of the screen as messages begin to come through from The Bellas WhatsApp Group._

_**Chloe** : _ **So the Baby Bellas came second last night!! :D ♥**

**_Fat Amy_ ** _:_ **Yaaaaaaaaas!!!**

**_Emily_ ** _:_ **Does this call for another trip to Barden? ♥**

**_Chloe_ ** _:_ **I think this DEFINITELY calls for another trip to Barden ;)**

_Cut to Beca who looks up from her phone with a heavy sigh because she will have to miss out again._


	16. Scene Sixteen

_Scene - Brooklyn. Beca and Chloe’s apartment. Early evening. Chloe strides through the door with a sigh, a handful of mail in her hands. She filters through the envelopes and picks one out._

_Cut to a close up of the front of an envelope addressed: ‘Ms. B. Mitchell & Ms. C. Beale, 63 Verona St, Red Hook, Brooklyn, NY’. The envelope is turned, opened, and an invitation is pulled out._

_Cut to a shot of Chloe smiling at the invitation._

_Cut to a close up of the invitation which reads ‘You are invited to the 20th wedding anniversary of Cal & Sheila Mitchell’_

_Cut to a wide shot of Chloe as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and dials a number. Chloe’s smile widens as the call is answered._

**Beca [through the phone]:**  Hey.

 **Chloe** : So even though we’ve said that we’ll go, we still got sent an invite.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Huh?

 **Chloe** : To your parents’ wedding anniversary party next week.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Oh…

_Cut to Beca who is stood in a posh bathroom somewhere, clearly out at a restaurant, dressed nicely. She is staring at her reflection in the mirror._

**Beca** : …yeah Sheila  _loves_  an invite.

_Beca sighs as she brings her hand to a necklace and holds it thoughtfully._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : How’s the meal with the label bosses going?

 **Beca** : Yeah, alright I guess.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Only alright?

_Cut to Chloe who has walked over to the fridge and opens it to pull out a bottle of water._

**Beca [through the phone]** : I just…it’s weird having to sit at a table of people who don’t really know me but hold so much power over my life.

_Chloe reaches up to pull her plastic yellow Barden cup from a cupboard and pours some bottled water into it._

**Beca [through the phone]** : I guess I’m just getting tired of being like a zoo animal.

_Chloe pauses, looking sad. Cut to Beca who also looks sad._

**Beca** : Being pointed at and talked about.

_Cut back to Chloe who leans her head against the kitchen cupboard with a little thud and closes her eyes._

**Beca [through the phone]** : I just want to come home…

_Cut to Beca who has tears in her eyes. She looks unhappy and tired._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : So come home then.

_A small sad smile pokes out of the corners of Beca’s mouth._

**Beca** : I wish I could. But you know how much effort it took for us to arrange a day for me to be available for that party next week.

_Cut to Chloe who has got her cup and walks over to sit on the end of the bed._

**Beca [through the phone]** : And that was just one day.

 **Chloe** : Want me to go kick some corporate butt?

_Cut to Beca who smiles slightly._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : Demand you get more than one day off this month so you can actually see your family  _properly_  for once?

 **Beca** : I’d only want to see you.

_Cut to Chloe who smiles teasingly._

**Chloe** : Am I not your family?

_Cut to Beca who is still smiling gently._

**Beca** : Top of the list.

_Cut to Chloe who lets out a sad sigh._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Thanks Chlo.

 **Chloe** : Any time.

_Cut to Beca who jumps as the bathroom door opens and a woman walks through to a cubical. Beca sniffs loudly and dabs her eyes of any tears._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : Miss you.

 **Beca** : Miss you too.

_Cut to Chloe who looks sad as she swirls her water in her cup._

**Beca [through the phone]** : * _tuts_ * I’d better go back. Can I call you later when I get back to the apartment?

_Chloe sniffs then forces a smile onto her face._

**Chloe** : Yeah! Yes of course. I’ll be up.

_Cut to Beca who lets out a big sigh while still looking at her reflection in the mirror._

**Beca** : Bye.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Bye.

_Close up of Beca who is still staring at her reflection, fades to a shot of Beca a few days later in Theo’s office. Mikey is there too._

_Theo looks frustrated. Beca looks like she is being stubborn. Mikey looks a little sheepish._

**Theo** : Why is this something that’s so hard for you to agree to?

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : Because I’m tired enough as it is, let alone being dragged around the world having to sing the same bunch of songs that I haven’t written!

_Cut to Theo._

**Theo** : But they were written  _for_  you!

_Cut to Beca._

**Beca** : I signed to this label so I could make mus-

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Theo, and Mikey._

**Theo** : -and you’re making music! You’ve  _made_  music Beca! You’ve released twenty five unique songs across two number one hit records!

_Cut to Beca who lets out a heavy sigh and crosses her arms._

**Theo [off screen]** : I get that you’re exhausted…

_Cut to Theo who stands from his desk, his voice softening slightly._

**Theo** : …we all are. But we can’t stop.

_Cut to Beca who is still frowning._

**Theo [off screen]** : We just cant. We have investors from all over the world willing to plough money into this tour.

_Cut to Theo who is looking down at Beca seriously._

**Theo** : It’s not just you that this is going to affect, Beca. We’re talking about the jobs and livelihoods of thousands of people who will come together and work hard to make this tour a reality.

_Cut to Beca who looks over at Mikey who is writing some notes in a small binder._

**Theo [off screen]** : You’re lucky we managed to find a way of giving you Thursday off.

 **Beca** : Lucky. Right.

_Beca turns to look moodily up at Theo. Cut to Theo who still looks frustrated._

**Theo** : Just…get your crap attitude all out now so it doesn’t affect your meeting with the tour bosses later yeah?

_Cut to Beca who suddenly looks angry._

**Beca** : Tour bosses. So…this  _isn’t_  my decision whether  _my_  tour goes ahead or not? Because you’ve made the decision for me!

_Cut to Theo who rolls his eyes with a heavy sigh._

**Theo** : Look it’s in the best interest for you  _and_  for the label!

_Cut to Beca who shakes her head._

**Beca** : * _mumbles_ * Unbelievable.

_Beca turns and begins storming out of the office. Cut to Theo._

**Theo** : Where are you going??

_Cut to Beca as she walks out of the office angrily._

**Beca** : To get some clarity!

_Cut to the open door of Theo’s office to see Theo stood staring out of it in disbelief and Mikey appearing as he leans out of his chair to look out of the open door, slightly perplexed._

**Mikey** : I think she means fresh air.


	17. Scene Seventeen

_Scene - The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. The Barden Bellas are hugging and greeting The Bellas._

**Chloe** : We’re still SO proud of you guys for making it to the semi final!!

_Cut to Daisy who still looks like she still can’t believe it._

**Daisy** : Yeah, what a crazy stroke of luck that The Titan’s outfits ripped like that, huh?

_Cut to a close up of Esther (Lilly) looking away awkwardly. Cut to Aubrey who is grinning._

**Aubrey** : That’s the aca-God’s looking down on you.

_Cut to Daisy who invites The Bellas to take a seat._

**Daisy** : Thank you all so much for coming here at such short notice. We really hope we can come up with a routine in the next couple of days while you’re here.

_Cut to The Bellas who are looking at one another happily._

**Emily** : Well, we  _love_  getting together!

 **Chloe** : And we  _love_  choreographing a routine!

_Cut to Fat Amy who looks at The Barden Bellas seriously._

**Fat Amy** : Plus, let’s face it, you guys could  _really_  use our help still.

_Cut to Marcie who nods with a smirk._

**Marcie** : Agreed.

_Cut to Amy who gives her a thumbs up._

_Cut to Daisy who looks from Marcie back to The Bellas._

**Daisy** : Well, since our success at regionals we’ve been busy giving a new routine a go with a new song using the little bit of advice you gave us the last time you were here!

_Cut to The Bellas who suddenly sit up eagerly. Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look at each other with smiles on their faces. They turn back to The Bellas then there’s a pause. Cut to Aubrey who looks awkwardly from The Barden Bellas to Chloe then back to The Barden Bellas again._

**Aubrey** : A-Are you going to perform it for us? Orrr…?

_Cut to Daisy who raises her eyebrows._

**Daisy** :  _Oh_! Oh yeah…yes of course! Sorry. I-We… _pfft_  yeah we’ll just…

_Daisy motions to the performing area behind her. Cut to a wide shot of Daisy encouraging The Barden Bellas to all get into position. Cut to The Bellas who all look at one another with big smiles on their faces, clearly looking forward to this performance._

_The Barden Bellas begin a performance of ‘NO’ by ‘Meghan Trainor’. Cut to shots of The Barden Bellas dancing and singing, with Daisy taking the lead while Marcie ‘sings’ the verses. The choreography is tame though they have clearly tried. The vocals are okay but not brilliant. Cut to reaction shots of The Bellas who try to look encouraging but do wince from time to time._

_The performance comes to an end. The rehearsal room goes quiet. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas looking nervously at The Bellas._

**Daisy** : Um…so…yeah, that was what we came up with.

 **Beca [off screen]** : You need a better song choice.

_The Barden Bellas all turn with shocked expressions. Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who also turn to look in the same direction, looking surprised._

_Cut to a shot of Beca stood by the door of the rehearsal room. She begins to walk slowly towards them._

**Beca** : You can usually create better choreography if you have a strong song and…

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who are still staring in shock at Beca, their mouths all open, stunned._

**Beca [off screen]** : …that wasn’t exactly a strong song.

_Cut to a close up of Beca as she slows to a stop beside The Bellas who are still seated and looking from Beca to The Bellas._

**Beca** : And the only way you could get away with performing a song like that at the ICCA’s is if you have a brilliant choreographer.

_Cut to Marcie who puts her hand up._

**Marcie** : None of us are exactly choreographers though.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who shakes her head slightly._

**Beca** : No.

_Beca turns to look down at Chloe with a soft smile._

**Beca** : But lucky for you Chloe choreographed all our winning performances.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who is smiling softly back at Beca._

**Beca [off screen]** : And I’m sure she’d be happy to sort you out with a good routine.

_Cut back to Beca who turns back to The Barden Bellas._

**Beca** : As for a song choice?

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who look at Beca nervously._

**Beca [off screen]** : I admire your desire to pick a girl-power song.

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey who is nodding in agreement while looking at The Barden Bellas. Cut to a close up of Beca who is looking at The Barden Bellas seriously._

**Beca** : But you could definitely do something better with your setlist, guys.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are still looking nervously at Beca. Cut to Beca who takes a deep breath._

**Beca** : Which one of you is Daisy?

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who swallows loudly, then sheepishly raises her hand. Cut to a close up of Beca who slowly begins to walk up to her. Cut to a close up of Daisy who looks a little panicky, her eyes widening as she watches Beca approach._

_Cut to a close-up of Beca as she comes to a stop in front of Daisy, looking at her seriously._

**Beca** : We’re here for three days.

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who are looking determined while they look at The Barden Bellas, except Chloe who still looks like she can’t believe Beca is there._

**Beca [off screen]** : We’ve all got our own skills that we can share with you.

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : But you guys  _have_  to be dedicated.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who nods quickly._

**Beca [off screen** ]: It’s gonna be really hard work, but if you put in the time…

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : …you could make it to the final of the ICCA’s.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who are now smiling, except Daisy who is still pretty stunned. Cut to a shot of Beca who hesitated, then furrows her brow._

**Beca** : What are you on a sponsored silence or something?

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who clears her throat, clearly embarrassed, shaking her head slightly._

**Daisy** : I-I…

_Cut to a close up of Beca who quirks her eyebrow. Cut to a shot of Daisy and The Barden Bellas. Marcie in the background puts her hand up._

**Marcie** : She’s a  _really_  big fan of yours, Ms. Mitchell.

_Daisy smiles awkwardly, looking extra embarrassed._

**Daisy** : * _mumbles_ * She’s uh…

_Cut to a shot of Beca who looks slightly amused._

**Daisy [off screen]** : * _mumbles_ *…she’s joking…

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who are all grinning at Daisy._

**Daisy [off screen]** : * _mumbles_ *…she’s the…

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who looks like she doesn’t really know where to look she is so nervous._

**Daisy** : * _mumbles_ * …joker of the group.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who shrugs._

**Beca** : Every group needs one.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all turn to look at Fat Amy. Fat Amy looks at all of them innocently._

**Fat Amy** : …What?

_Cut to Beca who turns from Amy with a grin back to The Barden Bellas._

**Beca** : You guy’s ready for a Bellas Bootcamp?

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who all smile enthusiastically at The Barden Bellas. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who look at The Bellas with nervous smiles._


	18. Scene Eighteen

_Scene - The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. Beca strides over to a large, blank whiteboard. She is followed by The Bellas and The Barden Bellas. The Barden Bellas look curious. The Bellas are smiling._

**Beca** : Now, the girls and I have spent the past week putting together an itinerary.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca facing the camera as though she is facing the board. She is writing something on it. On the right of the screen behind her stands The Barden Bellas. On the left of the screen behind her stands The Bellas._

**Beca** : Like I mentioned, we each have our own set of skills-

_Beca looks over her shoulder at The Barden Bellas._

**Beca** : -so we’re expecting all of you to volunteer for one skill each.

_Beca turns back to the board and continues writing._

**Beca** : You all need to take responsibility for your development-

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose who leans towards Fat Amy while Beca can still be heard talking in the background._

**Cynthia-Rose** : * _mutters_ * When did Beca get so bossy?

 **Fat Amy** : * _mutters_ * Beats me.

_Stacie leans over to them with a smirk._

**Stacie** : * _mutters_ * Maybe you should ask Chloe.

 **Fat Amy** : * _mutters_ * Good idea!

_Stacie and Cynthia-Rose try to stop her, but Fat Amy leans forward and taps Chloe on the shoulder. Chloe turns to look at her._

**Fat Amy** : * _mumbles_ * Since when did Beca start wearing the pants?

 **Chloe** : * _whispers_ * She’s always worn the pants!

_Cut to a close up of Beca who is looking at them over her shoulder._

**Beca** : Uh Chlo? I know you wrote this thing but can you keep it down? You too Amy.

_Cut to Fat Amy who quickly salutes and shuts up while Chloe blushes. Cut to Beca who smiles slightly._

**Beca** : Thank you.

_Beca turns back to the whiteboard having written the word ‘skills’ and underneath it the words ‘songs’, ‘choreography’, ‘outfits’, and is currently writing the word ‘nutrition’._

**Beca** : We’re gonna have you ‘Baby Bellas’ buddy up with senior Bellas so they can teach you as much as possible about their skills-

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose who leans over to Fat Amy again._

**Cynthia-Rose** : She definitely never cared this much about schedules back in college.

_Flo leans towards Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy._

**Flo** : She has definitely changed since becoming a world famous recording artist.

_Cynthia-Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie all look at her and nod in agreement._

**Beca [off screen]** : …so, here’s how it’s gonna work…

_Cut to a white screen with an animated cartoon of The Bellas on it._

**Beca [narrating]** : …There are ten skills that we can provide you.

_The animated Bellas are seperated into different categories on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : Some will be individual skills sessions such as setlists-

_An animated cartoon of Beca under the title ‘setlists’ appears on screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -or outfits-

_An animated cartoon of Esther (Lilly) under the title ‘outfits’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -merchandising-

_An animated cartoon of Jessica & Ashley under the title ‘Merchandising’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -lyrics-

_An animated cartoon of Emily under the title ‘lyrics’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -or hair.

_An animated cartoon of Cynthia-Rose under the title ‘hair’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : But many will be group sessions such as choreography-

_An animated cartoon of Chloe under the title ‘choreography’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -nutrition-

_An animated cartoon of Flo under the title ‘nutrition’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -martial arts-

_An animated cartoon of Fat Amy under the title ‘martial arts’ appears on the screen._

**Marcie [off screen]** : Woah hold on…

_Cut to Marcie who has her hand up with a confused expression on her face._

**Marcie** : Why do we need martial arts?

_Cut to a shot of Emily who looks at The Barden Bellas seriously._

**Emily** : In case a bunch of you are kidnapped by a psycho millionaire and held hostage on his yacht in the south of France.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all frown, looking confused._

**Caidence** : * _mumbles to herself_ * That’s  _so_  specific.

_Cut to The Bellas who nod._

**Aubrey** : It  _could_  happen.

 **Chloe** : You never know!

_Cut to the animated cartoon of Fat Amy under the title ‘martial arts’_

**Beca [narrating]** : -so, martial arts-

_An animated cartoon of Stacie under the title ‘stage presence’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : -stage presence, and everyone’s favourite…

_An animated cartoon of Aubrey under the title ‘cardio’ appears on the screen._

**Beca [narrating]** : …cardio.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all groan._

**Beca [off screen]** : I know, I know, cardio sucks.

_Cut to Beca who looks just as unenthusiastic about the idea of cardio as The Barden Bellas do._

**Beca** : But it  _will_  be worth it, I promise!

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who look unconvinced. There’s a pause. Cut to Beca who lets out a light sigh then motions to a pile of paper Chloe has in her hands._

**Beca** : We’ve drawn you up with a schedule…

_Cut to a wide shot with both The Barden Bellas and The Bellas in. Chloe steps over to The Barden Bellas and begins handing a sheet of paper out to each of them. Cut to The Barden Bellas who peer at the schedule, surprised by the detail._

**Beca [off screen]** : Any questions?

_Cut to a close-up of Fay who raises her hand. Cut to a close up of Beca who nods at her._

**Beca** : Yeah.

_Cut to a close-up of Fay who looks a little nervous._

**Fay** : Um, it says that we should be eating ice cream right now…?

_Cut to Beca who grins._

**Beca** : Oh yeah. Yeah we’re all gonna go to the quad and I’m gonna buy us all ice cream.

_Cut to The Bellas who are all grinning at each other and at The Barden Bellas. Cut back to Beca who is still grinning._

**Beca** : Get to know each other all a little better.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who all look at one another excitably._

**Beca [off screen]** :  _But-_

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : -we’re all gonna get back here in an hour and start kicking butt, okay?

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all smile and whoop and cheer. Cut to The Bellas who join The Barden Bellas in walking over to their bags and coats that are gathered across the room a little way, by the seating area. Cut to Beca who hangs back and smiles softly at Chloe. Cut to Chloe who approaches Beca, also smiling._

**Chloe** : I can’t believe what I’m seeing.

_Cut to Beca who grins._

**Beca** : Believe it.

_Cut to Chloe who giggles then smiles softly at Beca._

**Chloe** : Seriously though, what are you  _doing_  here? I thought they wouldn’t let you travel over until late tomorrow night!

Cut to  _Beca who raises her eyebrows, pretending to look serious._

 **Beca** : I managed to pull some strings…but if you want me to go, I can just lea-

_Cut to Chloe who grabs Beca’s arm with a giggle._

**Chloe** : -Nooooo! I’m not  _complaining_. I’m…really happy you’re here early.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe who are now both smiling at each other. The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are now all stood waiting for them. Chloe is beaming at Beca. Beca lets out a pretend sigh of defeat with a smile and rolls her eyes._

**Beca** : Alright, I guess I could stay.


	19. Scene Nineteen

_Scene - Barden University. The Quad. The Bellas are all sat under a tree with The Barden Bellas. They’re all eating ice creams of some form. Cut to Stacie who is grinning while sat with Bella on her lap. Bella has her own ice cream in her hand but is busy leaning over to eat some of Aubrey’s when Aubrey offers it to her._

**Stacie** : So, Beca, what’s this about a boyfriend?

_Cut to Beca who pauses, looking up from her ice cream._

**Beca** : Uh…

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are all looking at Beca expectantly except for Chloe who is concentrating on eating her ice cream._

**Beca** : What makes you think I have a boyfriend?

_The Bellas all roll their eyes and groan. The Barden Bellas all look at Beca curiously, some still appearing to look starstruck. Cut to Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : We saw your interview on Ellen the other week!

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose._

**Cynthia-Rose** : Yeah where you said that you had someone special back home.

_Cut to Emily._

**Emily** : And that your boyfriend didn’t mind that you were away so much.

_Cut to Beca who looks back down at her ice cream with an amused smile._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : You’re grinning!

_Beca looks up trying to look innocent. Cut to Fat Amy who points at her with a big grin._

**Fat Amy** : You’re  _grinning_! You  _are_  seeing someone!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas. The Bellas all begin to laugh and shove Beca slightly while Beca gets embarrassed. Chloe watches her with a smile. Cut to a close up of Stacie._

**Stacie** : Why so quiet Chloe?

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks a little surprised._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : Yeah I thought you of all people-

_Cut to a shot of Fat Amy, Cynthia-Rose, and Flo who are grinning at Chloe._

**Fat Amy** : -would want to know about Beca’s love life!

_Cut to a shot of Daisy, Caidence, and Josie who are all smiling curiously._

**Daisy** : What does that mean?

_Cut to a shot of Chloe who tries to stop Fat Amy from answering._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : Chloe had a massive toner for Beca back in college.

_Cut to Beca who turns to Chloe with a big grin._

**Beca** : Oh  _really_!

_Cut to Chloe who brings her hand to her face in embarrassment. Cut to Caidence who leans over to Aubrey who is sat beside her._

**Caidence** : * _mumbles_ * What’s a ‘toner’?

 **Aubrey** : * _mumbles_ * A ‘musical boner’.

 **Caidence** : Ohhh…

 **Chloe [off screen]** : Well as I told you the other week-

_Cut to Chloe who is looking seriously at The Bellas._

**Chloe** : -Beca’s love life is her business so anything she does want to tell you she can do so herself.

_Cut to Beca who is smiling softly at Chloe. Cut to Chloe who gives Beca a nod with a confident smile. Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are looking at Beca._

**Beca** : What?

_The women all talk over each other._

**Fat Amy** : You have to tell us!

 **Flo** : Tell us about him!

 **Marcie** : I don’t really know you but I’m invested!

 **Stacie** : Come on!

 **Cynthia-Rose** : We’re family!

_Beca shakes her head firmly._

**Beca** : Nope, I’m not telling you anything until I’ve talked to them about it first.

_Cut to Fat Amy who throws her empty ice cream pot down in frustration._

**Fat Amy** : Ugh this is  _so_  annoying!

_Cut to Marcie._

**Marcie** : You want annoying try having a Captain who catergorically denies having a thing with The Trebles Captain…

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all turn to Daisy. Daisy brings her hand to her face._

**Daisy** : It’s  _nothing._

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all laugh and give Daisy playful shoves as they all talk in unison._

**Stacie** : Ohh come on Daisy!

 **Caidence** : You really should just tell them.

 **Cynthia-Rose** : We’re family!

 **Chloe** : Oh that’s sooooo cuuuuute!

 **Aubrey** : Denial is an easy thing to have.

 **Marcie** : I keep telling her she has a thing for him!

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : Okay guys lets give it a rest.

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all smile while finishing their ice creams._

**Beca** : Baby Bellas, have you worked out what skill you’d be interested in?

_Cut to a close up of Marcie._

**Marcie** : Well I’d be down with learning how to do hair.

_Cut to Charlotte - a petite member of The Barden Bellas who seems very smiley - puts her hand up._

**Charlotte** : Yeah I’d be up for that too.

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose who puts her thumbs up at them._

**Beca [off screen]** : Great. Um…merchandising?

_Cut to a shot of Josie who raises her hand sheepishly._

**Josie** : I like to draw?

_Cut to a shot of Jessica and Ashley who look at each other with impressed expressions._

**Beca [off screen]** : Great so, Josie-

_Cut to Beca who hesitates._

**Beca** : -…it  _is_  Josie, right?

_Cut to Josie who nods with a sheepish smile._

**Beca [off screen]** : Josie will join Jessica and Ashley for merchandising.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas together._

**Beca** : Um, making outfits with Lilly?

_The Barden Bellas look at each other a little reluctantly while Esther (Lilly) grins a little creepily. A hand at the back of the group rises. Cut to Daisy and Marcie who lean apart to reveal Pip - a hard nosed looking girl with a nose piercing and tattoos up her arm._

**Pip** : Yeah go on then, we’ll do it.

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who look at one another awkwardly._

**Beca** : Uh…’we’?

_Cut to Marcie who rolls her eyes then ducks down to reveal beside Pip is Prim - Pip’s twin sister who also has a nose piercing and tattoos up her arms. They look almost identical._

**Prim** : Yeah we come as a package deal.

_Pip and Prim both nod in unison. Cut to Esther (Lilly) who is grinning._

**Beca [off screen]** : Wow…

_Cut to Beca who looks surprised._

**Beca** : …okay well, you two are with Lilly then.

_Cut to Pip and Prim who fist-bump._

**Beca [off screen]** : That leaves Caidence, Fay and Daisy-

_Cut to Beca who is looking at the final three Barden Bellas._

**Beca** : -with either Lyrics with Emily or Setlists with me!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas._

**Daisy/Caidence/Fay** : Setlists.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas as Beca and Emily look awkwardly at each other._

**Fat Amy** : Aca-awkward…


	20. Scene Twenty

_Scene - Barden University. The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. Close up of Beca who is stood over the piano with Emily, Daisy, Caidence, and Fay - looking at setlists. Beca looks up from the paper to look around the room._

_Cut to Esther (Lilly) who is sat on the floor with Pip and Prim over an iPad quietly discussing outfit ideas. Pan to Aubrey who is finishing a detailed plan of their schedule over the next couple of days on the whiteboard. Pan to a shot of Jessica and Ashley sat with Josie - they are all drawing things. Pan to a shot of Cynthia-Rose doing a tight plait on Marcie’s hair while explaining to Charlotte how to do it. Pan to a shot of Stacie getting down from a hand stand while quietly instructing Fat Amy and Flo on how to do one. Pan to a shot of Chloe sat on a bench nearby with Little Bella on her lap while she quietly reads her a story._

_Cut to a close up of Beca as she watches Chloe, a content smile on her face. Cut to a closer shot of Chloe and Bella as Chloe reads something in an animated voice and Bella laughs. Cut to a close up of Beca whose smile grows._

**Emily [off screen]** : Um, Beca?

_Beca jumps then turns back to Emily, Daisy, Caidence, and Fay._

**Beca** : Yeah!

_Cut to Emily who looks a little hesitant._

**Emily** : Are…you okay?

_Cut to Beca who clears her throat._

**Beca** : Yeah just…getting tired.

Cut to a wider shot of Fat Amy about to do a handstand while Flo is ready to catch her feet.

 **Emily [off screen]** : Well if you want to go sit down with Bella and Chloe, you can?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Emily, Daisy, Caidence and Fay._

**Beca** : No I’m good-

 **Emily** : -we can totally keep going here and just come to you if we have any questions?-

 **Beca** : -No. No it’s alright. Where’ve you got to?

_There are a couple of shrieks off screen. Beca, Emily, Daisy, Caidence, and Fay all turn to look._

_Cut to Fat Amy who is in a heap on top of Flo who looks to be in a bit of pain. Stacie is looking down at them guiltily. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas and The Bellas - some dashing over to help._

_Cut to Beca who looks back over at Chloe. Cut to Chloe who is already looking at her with an amused smile. Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly with an amused smile. Cut to Chloe who lets out a small giggle before looking back down at the book that Bella holds up to her face._

_Cut to a close up of Beca who smiles._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : Right, time for cardio to get you warmed up-

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas looking to their respective Bellas they’re buddied up with. The Bellas look at their Barden Bellas sympathetically._

_Aubrey begins to stride determinedly from the white board._

**Aubrey** : -then choreo with Chloe.

_The song ‘I Love It’ by ‘Icona Pop’ begins playing. Cut to a montage of The Barden Bellas enduring cardio workouts with Aubrey and The Bellas watching them. Jessica and Ashley are clapping support. Esther (Lilly) looks bored. Flo is sat on the floor while Cynthia-Rose does her hair. Bella wriggles out of Emily’s arms to stand beside Aubrey to copy the way she is motivating The Barden Bellas along. Stacie watches her daughter in amusement. Fat Amy is busy trying to do a handstand alone. Beca and Chloe are sat side by side sharing a bag of popcorn together while they watch The Barden Bellas._


	21. Twenty One

_Scene - Barden University. The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. A wide shot of Chloe stood in front of The Barden Bellas, busy doing a stretch and they are copying her, looking exhausted._

**Chloe** : That’s it, and stretch it out…

_Cut to a shot of Beca who is alone to one side, watching Chloe with a soft smile. The sound of a phone vibrating sounds and Beca pulls her phone out of her pocket._

_Cut to a close up of her phone screen which shows Theo calling. The call is cancelled and the screen shows that she had eleven missed calls and three voicemails._

_Cut to a slightly wider shot of Beca who lets out a sigh, putting her phone back into her pocket._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : Everything okay?

_Aubrey sits beside Beca with a smile. Beca turns to look at her with a smile, then looks back out at Chloe._

**Beca** : Yeah! Just…work.

 **Aubrey** : God, you’d think they’d leave you alone for once.

 **Beca** : Yeah.

 **Aubrey** : Especially as this is supposed to be your time off.

 **Beca** : Yeah…

_Both Beca and Aubrey look at Chloe. Cut to Chloe who is still giving The Barden Bellas instructions and encouraging them. Cut to a shot of Beca and Aubrey. Beca is smiling slightly again. Aubrey looks over at Beca with a small smile._

**Aubrey** : Chloe tells me things are going really well between you two.

_A smile grows on Beca’s face as she turns to Aubrey._

**Beca** : Yeah?

 **Aubrey** : Yeah!

_Beca turns back to look at Chloe, her smile softening again._

**Beca** : Well that’s always a relief to hear.

_Aubrey furrows her brow with a curious grin._

**Aubrey** : Do you not think things are going well?

_Beca turns to Aubrey with a shrug._

**Beca** : Well  _I_  think they are. It’s just…

_Beca sighs and turns to look over at Chloe again. Cut to Chloe who is giggling at some of The Barden Bellas._

**Beca [off screen]** : …I dunno, I just worry about her I guess.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Aubrey both looking at Chloe. Beca looks concerned, Aubrey looks confused and turns to Beca._

**Aubrey** : What do you worry about?

 **Beca** : I-I don’t know, dude. Like…my schedule is  _so_  crazy busy that I’m barely home. We hardly see each other and if we do then it’s for, like, two days max!

_Cut to a wide shot of Chloe moving to a new stretch that The Barden Bellas try to copy._

**Beca [off screen]** : She sees you guys way more than she sees me and…well that’s kinda not the way it should be.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks sad._

**Beca** : I guess my biggest worry is when she finishes Vet School.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Aubrey. Aubrey is looking curiously at Beca. Beca turns to look at Aubrey._

**Beca** : What if she realises she doesn’t want to be with me?

_A smile grows on Aubrey’s face and Beca hesitates._

**Beca** : What?

_Aubrey lets out an amused chuckle._

**Beca** : Dude, seriously, what?

_Aubrey shakes her head slightly as she looks back over at Chloe._

**Aubrey** : You’re an idiot.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who frowns._

**Beca** : Heyyy..

_Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey and Beca. There’s a pause then Aubrey rolls her eyes with a sigh._

**Aubrey** : Oh come  _on_  Beca! This is  _Chloe_  we’re talking about here!

_Beca turns to look back over at Chloe and takes a deep breath._

_Cut to a wide shot of Chloe who is busy changing the stretch and The Barden Bellas copy her again._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : I think the fact that you guys have spent the past couple of years the way you have-

_Cut to a close up of Beca who now has a small smile growing on her face._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : -and are still together is a testament to how strong your bond is.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Aubrey both looking at Chloe._

**Aubrey** : Whatever that ‘bond’ is.

_There’s a pause. Cut to a wide shot of Chloe and The Barden Bellas._

**Chloe [calling out]** : Emily? Do you have your speaker ready?

_Emily walks into shot with a speaker and places it on the piano. Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Aubrey._

**Beca** : Oop, I’m about to be summoned.

 **Chloe [calling out off screen]** : Beca do you have our playlist from senior year?

 **Beca** : Yep!

_Beca turns to Aubrey._

**Beca** : Thanks for the talk.

_Beca starts to stand up._

**Aubrey** : Anytime. See you later.

 **Beca** : Yeah see you later.

_Beca walks out of shot. Cut to a close shot of Chloe watching Beca as Beca approaches. Beca is on her phone scrolling through it. Cut to a close up of Aubrey who is watching them with a smile, shaking her head slightly. Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe while they talk quietly and look at Beca’s phone._

_Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey just as Fat Amy appears to tumble and fall just in front of her. Aubrey jumps and looks down at her feet._

**Aubrey** : Amy, we told you to  _stop_  trying to do a handstand..

_Fat Amy appears at the bottom of the shot, having just sat up, wincing slightly._

**Fat Amy** : My body was made for doing amazing things Aubrey. A handstand  _will_  be another one.

_Aubrey just shakes her head and puts her hand to her forehead while Fat Amy begins to stand up._


	22. Twenty Two

_Scene - Barden University. The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. The Barden Bellas are sat on chairs in front of the ‘stage area’. The Bellas are all stood before them on the ‘stage area’. Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey stand at the front._

**Chloe** : Okay Ladies, we’ve decided on one specific routine from  _our_  Barden days to teach you.

 **Beca** : Yeah, and as we never used it in any of our competitions  _technically_  it wouldn’t be deemed as ‘copying’ when you use it in the semi finals.

 **Aubrey** : If you concentrate really hard on nailing the vocals and choreography we can guarantee you’ll earn yourselves a place in the finals. So, watch us really hard.

 **Emily** : And just…remember to have fun, yeah?

_The Bellas behind Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey all nod with reassuring smiles. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas looking up at The Bellas a little nervously. Little Bella is sat on the floor beside them, doing some colouring in with a pack of crayons and a colouring book. Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Chloe, Emily, and Aubrey. Chloe looks to Emily and Aubrey, then to Beca._

**Chloe** : Shall we?

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas getting into position while The Barden Bellas watch._

**Beca** : It should go a little something like this.

_The Bellas perform a brilliant acapella rendition of ‘Raise Your Glass’ by ‘P!NK’. Shots of The Bellas performing are mixed with reaction shots of The Barden Bellas - many looking in awe or smiling._

_The performance ends with a wide shot of The Bellas posing, slightly out of breath. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas with their mouths open in awe. Cut back to a wide shot of The Bellas as they step back from the final pose, smiling at one another. Beca looks over at The Barden Bellas with her eyebrows raised and an expectant expression._

**Beca** : So something a bit like that.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas - many of whom still look stunned._

**Daisy** : If we could do a fraction of that we could probably win  _Worlds_ , let alone the semi finals.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who smiles at her._

**Beca** : Better get to work then.

_Cut to a wide shot of both groups. Beca looks to Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe moves to the front of the group and looks at The Barden Bellas._

**Chloe** : Okay first up, as you’re all warmed up and stretched, we’ll teach you the choreography then the harmonies. So if you get into your vocal groups for us and we’ll buddy you up.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who all look to one another sheepishly, then to Daisy, a little confused. Cut to a shot of Beca, Chloe and Emily looking at them expectantly._

**Emily** : You  _do_  know your vocal group…right?

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who all shake their heads slowly._

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey who furrows her brow._

**Aubrey** : Daisy, even  _you_  don’t know your vocal group?

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : Well…no, I just always…figured the Captain took the lead vocals.

_Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas who all look a little surprised by this confession._

**Daisy [off screen]:**  That’s how it’s always been ever since I joined The Bellas.

_Beca and Chloe look at each other, and are communicating without saying anything. They appear to decide on something then turn back to The Barden Bellas._

**Beca** : We’re gonna have to have you guys sing for us individually.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas looking a little terrified._

**Beca [off screen]:**  I know it sounds scary but it’s the only way we’re gonna be able to help you properly.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who look at The Barden Bellas with encouraging expressions._

**Chloe** : We’ll let you pick the song?

Cut to a closer shot of Daisy who takes a deep breath and looks to the other Barden Bellas.

_Scene - The Barden Bellas rehearsal room. Several minutes later. A wide shot of The Barden Bellas sat amongst The Bellas facing the ‘performance area’ and Daisy is stood in front of them._

_Cut to a close up of Caidence and Josie._

**Josie** : * _whispers_ * This is  _suicide_! We can’t sing Beca’s own song to her!

 **Caidence** : * _whispers_ * Daisy’s right though, if we want to impress The Bellas, why not sing one of Beca’s own songs to her?

 **Josie** : * _whispers_ * I still think it’s a bad idea..

_Cut to a close up of Daisy. She looks nervous and clears her throat._

**Daisy** : So, um, we’re all gonna sing one of your songs, Beca.

_Cut to a shot of Stacie, Bella, Aubrey, Chloe and Fat Amy, who all turn to look at Beca who is sat between them. Beca looks surprised._

**Beca** : Okay dude. Whatever you feel comfortable with.

_Cut to Daisy who takes a deep breath and a montage begins of each Barden Bella singing different parts of ‘What You Mean’ - the song Beca performed on TV earlier in the movie._

_Daisy is a strong singer. Josie is as meek as her personality and doesn’t appear to connect with the lyrics. Pip and Prim do an almost identical rendition of one of the verses. Marcie attacks the lyrics but does so with confidence and a relatively strong voice. Fay surprises everyone by singing a whole octave lower. Charlotte attempts and succeeds at adding a freestyled rap impressing The Bellas. And finally Caidence lumbers up and surprises everyone with the strongest vocals of all The Barden Bellas. Even The Barden Bellas watching her performance are shocked._

_The montage ends. Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas looking at Caidence in awe. Cut to Little Bella who is sat on Aubrey’s lap and looks around the silent room then looks at Caidence and grins._

**Bella** : WOW!!

_The Barden Bellas and The Bellas all giggle as they turn to look at Bella and smile at her. Bella just smiles back._


	23. Twenty Three

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Kitchen. Evening. The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are all happily gathered around the room chatting animatedly. Jessica and Ashley are sat together chatting to Josie, Pip and Prim. Flo is stood by the stove instructing Charlotte and Fay on how to cook the nutritional meal that she and Cynthia-Rose are currently putting together. Beca is sat with Stacie, Daisy and Lilly, all three messing about with Bella and some carrot sticks. Chloe and Aubrey are stood by the kitchen island, preparing a salad with Emily and Caidence. Marcie is stood with Fat Amy._

_Cut to a close up of Chloe as she finishes chopping some tomatoes. A phone near her vibrates and she looks at it. Cut to a close up of Chloe’s phone beside the chopping board. It shows an unknown number on the screen. Cut to a close up of Chloe’s face as she frowns while picking her phone up. Cut to a wider shot of Chloe turning to Aubrey._

**Chloe** : I’ll be right back.

_Chloe steps away from the island, and the camera follows her as she walks just outside of the kitchen while she answers the phone._

**Chloe** : Hello?

 **Theo [through the phone]** : Hi is this Chloe?

 **Chloe** : Um yes? Who is this?

 **Theo [through the phone]** : It’s Theo. From Beca’s label?

_Cut to a shot of Theo stood in his office looking stressed._

**Chloe [through the phone]:**  Oh right, yeah. Um…anything I can help with?

 **Theo** : Yeah I’ve been trying to get hold of Beca. She’s been MIA since this morning-

_Cut to a shot of Chloe leaning against the wall, her back to the kitchen, looking a little surprised._

**Theo [through the phone]** : -and I’m running out of ideas of where to look.

_Chloe looks over her shoulder and the camera brings Beca into focus. Beca is sat on the floor with Stacie, Daisy and Lilly, laughing happily at Bella._

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks a little confused._

**Theo [through the phone]:**  You haven’t seen her have you?

_Chloe hesitates._

_Cut to a close shot of Beca who grins as Bella stands and throws her arms around Beca’s neck. Beca hugs Bella back._

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who is smiling softly._

**Chloe** : No I haven’t.

_Cut to Theo in his office. He sighs as he moves around to his office chair._

**Theo** : Any idea where she might have gone?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : No, sorry.

_Cut to Chloe whose smile has faded slightly to a concerned one._

_Cut to a shot of Beca who is interacting with Bella - Bella trying to force feed her carrot sticks._

**Theo [through the phone]** : Okay well if you hear from her will you tell her to contact me as soon as possible please?

_Cut to a close up of Chloe._

**Chloe** : Yeah sure. But I don’t hear from her much any more.

_Cut to a shot of Theo as he sits in his chair with a heavy sigh._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : She’s always so busy.

 **Theo** : Well I’m sure if she’s going to contact anyone it’ll be you.

_Cut to a wide shot of the kitchen as Flo and Cynthia-Rose begin to serve dinner around the table and The Bellas and The Barden Bellas make their way over._

**Theo [through the phone]** : She’s been talking a lot about The Bellas recently.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who smiles._

**Chloe** : Yeah, well we  _are_  family.

 **Theo [through the phone]** : Exactly.

_Cut to Theo who sits back in his chair, looking exhausted._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : If I hear from her I’ll get her to contact you.

 **Theo** : Thanks Chloe.

_Cut to Chloe who ends the call and makes her way through to the kitchen. Cut to a close up of her and Beca as she slides into the seat beside her. There is a lot of noise coming from The Bellas and The Barden Bellas. Beca turns to look at Chloe with a relaxed smile._

**Beca** : Everything okay?

 **Chloe** : Yeah, just finalising the details for tomorrow evening with Sheila.

_Beca looks unenthusiastic, but Chloe nudges her optimistically._

**Chloe** : It’s gonna be alriiight.

_Beca smiles softly at her. Chloe watches Beca while Beca turns and reaches out to take a plate of food. Chloe’s smile fades a little while she watches Beca in concern, then she forces a smile on her face when she turns and reaches out for a plate of food that is handed to her._


	24. Twenty Four

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Daisy’s bedroom. Wide shot of Daisy tidying her desk. She has her back to her bedroom door. There is a knock._

**Daisy** : Come in.

_Daisy turns just as Beca opens the door and steps inside. Daisy immediately runs to the far end of the room and grabs the top of the large poster she has of ‘Beca Mitchell’ on her wall and tears it down. Cut to a close up of Beca who has seen it and smirks. Cut to a close up of Daisy who turns to look at Beca, an embarrassed expression on her face._

_Cut to Beca who looks a little awkwardly at the girl._

**Beca** : Uh…Chloe sent me up here to check that you were okay.

_Cut to Daisy who stuffs the poster in her built-in wardrobe and quickly closes the door behind her._

**Beca [off screen]** : You’re okay, right?

_Daisy smiles nervously._

**Daisy** : Yeah! Yeah I uh…

_Cut to a wide shot of the bedroom. Daisy wanders back over to her desk._

**Daisy** : …just wanted to tidy my room a bit. Clear my head.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who glances around the bedroom with a small smile on her face._

**Beca** : This used to be Chloe’s room, you know.

 **Daisy [off screen]** : Oh yeah?

 **Beca** : Yeah.

_Cut to a close shot of Daisy who turns around to face Beca again._

**Daisy** : You guys are pretty close, huh.

_Cut to Beca who continues to look around the room thoughtfully._

**Beca** : Yeah you could say that.

 **Daisy [off screen]** : Does your boyfriend mind?

_Beca looks at Daisy with a curious expression._

**Daisy [off screen]** : I mean, you being here with us-

_Cut to Daisy who looks a little embarrassed._

**Daisy** : -instead of spending your time off with him.

_Cut to Beca who looks down at her feet with a small amused smile on her face._

**Daisy [off screen]** : I mean…

_Cut to Daisy who looks awkward._

**Daisy** : …because you…you said on Ellen the other day about how you liked being able to go home to him or something.

_Cut to Beca who clears her throat, looking back up at Daisy, an amused smile still on her face._

**Beca** : I really don’t think my relationship’s gonna collapse because I’m here.

_Cut to Daisy who nods awkwardly._

**Daisy** : No. Right. Yeah, of course..

_Daisy looks awkwardly down at her feet. Cut to Beca who looks awkwardly around the room again. After a pause Beca turns back to Daisy and raises her eyebrows._

**Beca** : What about you?

_Cut to Daisy who looks a little confused._

**Beca [off screen]** : Secretly dating The Trebles Captain, huh?

_A coy smile wipes over Daisy’s face._

**Daisy** : Robbie and me aren’t dating we just…

_Cut to Beca who is now smiling teasingly at Daisy._

**Daisy [off screen]** : …have this ‘ _thing’_.

 **Beca** : A thing?

 **Daisy [off screen]** : Yeah. I don’t really know how to explain it.

_Cut to Daisy who’s getting more embarrassed by the minute._

**Daisy** : We just seem to know what the other is thinking without having to say it.

_Cut to Beca whose smile has softened._

**Daisy [off screen]** : And whenever I’m around him, I just feel…

_Cut back to Daisy who now has a content smile on her face as she pauses._

**Daisy** : … _right_. You know?

_Cut back to a close up of Beca who is smiling with a small nod._

**Daisy [off screen]** : I’m sorry.

_Cut back to Daisy who is embarrassed again._

**Daisy** : That all sounds so stupid.

 **Beca [off screen]** : No way dude.

_Cut back to Beca._

**Beca** : I get it. I  _totally_  get it. The person I’m with now, I’ve kinda always felt that way around them.

_Cut back to Daisy who has a small smile on her face._

**Beca [off screen]** : Even back when we were just friends.

 **Daisy** : You were once just friends?

_Cut to Beca who smiles at Daisy._

**Beca** : Yeah dude. For  _years_. We’ve always had a ‘ _thing’_  too. Just never really knew what it was back then. Guess we’d initially been too scared to take the leap and find out.

_Cut back to Daisy who furrows her brow slightly._

**Daisy** : I thought you said on Ellen that you and your boyfriend hadn’t defined what you were?

_Cut to Beca who scratches the back of her head nervously._

**Beca** : Well yeah, there’s been no defining. But…we know it means something to us? We know that being together means  _something_.

 **Daisy [off screen]** : As more than just friends?

_Cut to Daisy who looks a little more hopeful._

**Beca [off screen]** : Yeah dude-

_Cut back to Beca who has a calm smile on her face._

**Beca** : -as more than just friends.

_Cut to a wide shot of the bedroom as Beca and Daisy both smile at each other._

**Beca** : What’s stopping you two from dating then? If you’ve ‘ _got this thing_ ’?

_Daisy chuckles nervously then pauses._

**Daisy** : I guess it’s the ‘being scared to take the leap’ situation too.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : I mean we’re graduating in a few months right? So what’s the point.

_Cut to a shot of Beca who smiles in amusement as she looks back down at her feet._

**Beca** : I would say there’s  _every_  point.

_Beca looks back up at Daisy._

**Beca** : I’m not saying you guys will be in a relationship forever. Hell I broke up with my college boyfriend shortly after graduation.

_Cut to Daisy whose smile fades slightly._

**Beca [off screen]** : But we weren’t suited for one another. We didn’t have that ‘ _thing_ ’ that you were describing. The ‘ _thing_ ’ that I have with the person I’m with now. The ‘thing’ that I’ve  _always_  had with them.

_Cut back to Beca who is smiling reassuringly._

**Beca** : Believe me, I’m the last person who should be giving out relationship advice. But the relationship I’ve got now is a really good one. The best one. And it helps that it’s because we have that ‘ _thing_ ’.

_Cut to Daisy who is smiling sweetly again._

**Beca [off screen]** : Ugh and I’ve just said the word ‘ _thing_ ’ way too many times!

_Cut back to Beca._

**Beca** : You get what I’m saying though, right?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Daisy. Daisy chuckles._

**Daisy** : I think so.

 **Beca** : Good. Just…don’t worry about what’ll happen after graduation. Be in the moment instead. Enjoy now. Because you never know what adult like will be like once you leave the safety of Barden.

 **Daisy** : Right.

_They both stand in awkward silence. Then Beca takes a deep breath._

**Beca** : Me and the gang are all putting a movie on if you wanna join?

 **Daisy** : Uh, yeah! Just…let me finish up here and I’ll be right down.

 **Beca** : Right.

_Beca nods then leaves the room and we hear her walking down the staircase. Daisy runs over to her wardrobe and pulls out the poster that she had ripped down. She unscrumples it, then rolls it up neatly before sliding it under her bed and dashing out of her bedroom. She quickly runs back inside, picks up her phone from her desk, then runs back out again._


	25. Scene Twenty Five

_Scene - Barden Bellas House. Night. Kitchen. Close shot of Chloe and Aubrey stood side by side emptying popcorn into large bowls. Behind them, in the lounge, The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are chatting and laughing._

**Chloe** : I kinda did something that I probably shouldn’t have done…

_Aubrey turns to look at Chloe suspiciously._

**Aubrey** : That doesnt sounds good.

_Chloe bites her bottom lip then looks awkwardly at Aubrey._

**Chloe** : One of Beca’s bosses called me earlier.

 **Aubrey** : I thought no one in Beca’s label had your number?

 **Chloe** : They don’t. But they managed to find it.

_Chloe resumes her focus on the popcorn while Aubrey walks to the fridge behind them to get out some milk. She returns to Chloe’s side._

**Aubrey** : So what did they want?

 **Chloe** : They wanted to know where Beca was.

_Aubrey reaches for a pink plastic beaker and begins pouring milk into it._

**Aubrey** : Didn’t they know she was here?

 **Chloe** : No. They just asked if I’d seen her.

_Aubrey finishes pouring the milk and places the lid on the beaker._

**Aubrey** : And you told them you had, right?

_Chloe pauses, looking over at Aubrey with a guilty expression and Aubrey turns to look at her._

**Aubrey** : Right??

_Chloe continues to look guilty and Aubrey rolls her eyes in disappointment._

**Aubrey** : Chloeeeee!

_Aubrey goes to put the milk back in the fridge._

**Chloe** : I know, I know, I shouldn’t have but-

 **Aubrey** : -seriously, I have  _no_  idea what excuse you could  _possibly_  use to back up the fact that you’ve just helped Beca break the terms of her contract!

_Aubrey wanders back over to Chloe’s side and takes hold of one of the bowls and the beaker of milk. Chloe picks up the other bowl of popcorn. Aubrey and Chloe turn to each other._

**Chloe** : Aubrey, this is the most relaxed I’ve seen her look in  _months_. Would it be so wrong to try to preserve that? If only for an extra day?

_Aubrey lets out a small sigh, then shakes her head slightly._

**Aubrey** : You guys are gonna get in so much trouble.

 **Fat Amy [off screen]** : Trouble?

_Aubrey and Chloe both look across the room. Cut to a shot of Fat Amy stepping into the kitchen through the back door with her arms full of bags of chips._

**Fat Amy** : What trouble?

_Cut to a shot of Aubrey and Chloe._

**Aubrey/Chloe** : Nothing.

_Cut to a wide shot of Fat Amy by the back door walking towards Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey and Chloe begin walking towards the lounge._

**Fat Amy** : Who’s in trouble?

 **Aubrey/Chloe** : No one.

_Cut to the lounge interior. Beca is sat in a large armchair with a blanket over her lap. Chloe sits beside her, pulling part of the blanket over her own legs, offering Beca some popcorn. Cut to a shot of one of the lounge couches. Stacie is sat in the middle with Bella on her lap, and Emily is sat to her left. Aubrey takes a seat on Stacie’s right, handing the beaker of milk to Bella who takes it eagerly. At there feet on the floor is sat Charlotte and Fay._

_Cut to close shot of Daisy walking into the lounge, putting her jacket on._

_Cut to a shot of Fat Amy who is busy sharing out the bags of chips with Marcie and Caidence. Fat Amy looks up at Daisy with a grin._

**Fat Amy** : Where are  _you_  going?

_Cut to a shot of Cynthia-Rose and Flo who are sat on the floor sharing the bowl of popcorn that Aubrey had with Pip and Prim. They are looking up at Daisy with a grin._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Um…no where.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who looks awkward._

**Daisy** : Just out the back for a few minutes.

_Cut to a close up of Marcie who grins._

**Marcie** : To see Robbiiiiieeeee!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are all looking up at Daisy with big teasing smiles._

**The Bellas/The Barden Bellas** : Ooooohhhhhhh!

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who looks embarrassed. Cut to a wide shot of Daisy striding past them to head for the kitchen._

**Daisy** : Shut uuuuuup!

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe sharing popcorn with a grin. Cut to a close shot of Bella scrambling over onto Aubrey’s lap, accidentally pointing her butt at Stacie which Stacie jokingly grimaces at then swats lightly at Bella’s butt before shaking her head. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy who has her mouth full of chips._

**Fat Amy** : Don’t forget to use protection!

_Cut to Daisy as she steps out the back of The Barden Bellas house with a light sigh, the sound of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas laughter fading as the door swings closed behind her._


	26. Scene Twenty Six

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Back yard. Night. A wide shot of Daisy walking slowly down the length of the edge of the garden. Cut to a section of tall fencing. Robbie’s head, shoulders and arms pop up from behind it and he hangs over the top with a grin. Cut to Daisy who sees him and smiles._

**Robbie [off screen]** : Well this is a pleasant surprise.

_Cut to a shot of Robbie that shows Daisy clambering up onto a large wooden container and standing on it so she is around his height._

**Robbie** : I figured as you’ve got The Old Bellas back with you for a couple of days you wouldn’t have time for our usual Friday evening meet up.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who furrows her brow._

**Daisy** : How did you know The Bellas were here?

_Cut to a close up of Robbie who shrugs casually._

**Robbie** : I have my sources.

_Robbie pauses while he looks at Daisy and a smile grows on his face._

**Robbie** : Which just so happens to be a large Australian who called herself-

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie and Daisy facing each other over the fence._

**Robbie/Daisy:**  Fat Amy.

 **Robbie** : Yeah.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who is smiling softly at Robbie._

**Robbie [off screen]** : She snuck into our house and took loads of bags of chips from the kitchen.

_Cut to Robbie who still looks confused by the situation._

**Robbie** : Then yelled about how she was ‘A Bella’ and claimed she was also a multi-millionaire and would pay us back or something.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : Yeah that’s not the first time I’ve heard her say that she’s loaded. I’m wondering how much of it is true.

_Cut to a close up of Robbie who is smiling softly at Daisy._

**Robbie** : Interesting.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who hums and nods._

**Daisy** : Interesting.

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie and Daisy while they look at each other happily._

**Robbie** : So preparation for the semi’s are going alright for you guys?

 **Daisy** : Hopefully.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : The Bellas are teaching us a performance they never used or something so…should hopefully be enough to get us through to the final.

_Cut to Robbie who looks at Daisy as though expecting to hear more._

**Robbie** : Buuuuut?

_Cut to Daisy who lets out a sigh while looking down towards the house._

**Daisy** : I dunno. Like, The Bellas can’t keep coming over here to help us out.

_Cut to Robbie who is smiling slightly._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Getting to the final is one thing, but it also means we’ve got to come up with an aca-awesome routine and song for it too.

_Cut to Daisy who turns back to Robbie, looking worried._

**Daisy** : And I just don’t know if we’re good enough!

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie and Daisy. Robbie reaches out and gently pulls Daisy into a hug._

**Robbie** : You’re plenty good enough. You all are.

_Cut to a close up of Robbie._

**Robbie** : Just concentrate on what The Bellas are teaching you and use it to help prepare for the finals.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : If we get there.

_Cut to a close up of Robbie._

**Robbie** :  _When_  you get there.

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie and Daisy hugging over the fence._

**Daisy** : Thanks Robbie.

 **Robbie** : Any time.

_An audio from the movie ‘Titanic’ sounds over the shot of Robbie and Daisy. [Rose saying to Jack “I’ll never let go”]_

_Cut to the movie footage from ‘Titanic’ on The Barden Bellas TV screen. Zoom out to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas ‘watching’ the movie._

_Cut to a shot of the couch which Aubrey, Bella, Stacie, and Emily are sat on - Emily with her legs tucked into her chest while she dozes. Stacie snoozing with Bella’s legs on her lap. Bella fast asleep with her head on Aubrey’s lap. Aubrey snoozing with her arms around Bella, her head resting on Stacie’s shoulder. Charlotte and Fay are at their feet, crying while they watch the TV screen._

_Cut to Fat Amy who is curled up on a large cushion on the floor, snoring. Marcie, Caidence and Daisy are sat just behind her, crying while they watch the TV screen._

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose and Flo who are sat together scrolling through their respective phones._

_Cut to Pip and Prim who are trying to flick popcorn into each other’s mouths._

_Cut to Lilly who is sat on a table behind the couch, swinging her legs happily while she eats a tub of ice cream by herself._

_Cut to Jessica, Ashley and Josie who are crocheting._

_Cut to the large armchair. Chloe is still awake but Beca has fallen asleep with her head resting on Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe looks down at her with a small smile._

_Fade to black._


	27. Scene Twenty Seven

_Scene - Theo’s Office. The next morning. Wide shot of Mikey sat quietly in the seat opposite Theo’s desk. Theo is sat at his desk on the phone._

**Theo** : Yeah, I know…I know…I’ll find her and let her know…alright.

_Theo puts the phone down and lets out a heavy sigh._

**Theo** : This is a nightmare. We needed Beca to sign off on this World Tour yesterday or most of the sponsors are going to pull out.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey._

**Mikey** :  _Are_  they going to pull out?

_Cut to a close up of Theo who sighs again._

**Theo** : I don’t know. Maybe. Probably.

_Cut to a wide shot of Theo and Mikey in Theo’s office._

**Theo** : I don’t even know when she’s coming back. Or even if she  _is_  coming back!

_Cut to a close up of Mikey._

**Mikey** : She’s not answering her phone and we’ve tried everyone I can think of who might know where she is.

_Cut to Theo._

**Theo** : And nobody knows where she is.

_Cut to Mikey who nods slowly._

**Theo [off screen]** : But!

_Cut to Theo who leans forward with an optimistic expression._

**Theo** : We know where she’s going to be tonight? So we know where she must be right now…

_Cut to Mikey who looks a little hesitant._

**Mikey** : Um..yeah..but I don’t think we sh-

 **Theo [off screen]:**  -there’s no ‘we’ about it Mikey.

_Cut to Theo who looks determined._

**Theo** : I’m sending  _you_  to Barden to bring her back

_Cut to Mikey who looks rather hesitant._

**Mikey** : M-Me?

_Cut to a wide shot of Theo and Mikey._

**Theo** : She’ll listen to you way more than she’ll listen to me.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey._

**Mikey** : And if she refuses?

_Cut to Theo who lets out a light sigh and shrugs._

**Theo** : Then…we’ll have to call the cops on her.

_The close up of Theo fades to a close up of Daisy._


	28. Scene Twenty Eight

_Scene - The Barden Bellas Rehearsal Room. Late afternoon. The Barden Bellas are towards the end of performing ‘Raise Your Glass’ by ‘P!NK’. The performance isn’t as good at The Bellas’s performance yesterday._

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas [without Beca and Chloe] sat before them with big proud smiles on their faces. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas as their performance comes to an end and they pose in their final positions. Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas as The Bellas clap and cheer._

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas._

**Aubrey** : Brilliant work today ladies! I think we can leave it there for now and go grab some dinner.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas as a man can be heard clearing his voice loudly. The women all turn to see who the visitor is._

_Cut to a shot of Mikey walking slowly, awkwardly towards them, holding a hand up in greeting._

**Mikey** : Um…hello.

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who are all looking at him with furrowed brows._

**Aubrey** : Can we help you?

_Cut to a close up of Mikey._

**Mikey** : Um…yeah I’m looking for Beca Mitchell?

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who turn to look at each other, wondering if they should confirm that they know Beca. Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas who look suspicious and slowly begin making their way over to The Bellas._

_Cut to The Bellas._

**Aubrey** : And…what brings you  _here_?

_Cut to Mikey._

**Mikey** : Um, I know that she has her father’s party tonight-

_Cut to Aubrey who immediately stands up and folds her arms, looking at him seriously. Cut to Mikey who looks startled by Aubrey’s sudden movement_

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who all stand to join Aubrey with their arms folded in defence, and The Barden Bellas join them properly, also looking defensive._

**Aubrey** : Who  _are_  you?

_Cut to Mikey who has held his hands up in surrender, clearly intimidated by the seventeen women glaring at him._

**Mikey** : I’m her PA!

_Cut to a close up of Emily who smiles._

**Emily** : See, I  _knew_  Beca had a PA!!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all turn to look at Emily with furrowed brows. Emily just shrugs._

**Emily** : What? Oh come  _on_! You really thought I’d believe that  _Chloe_  was her PA??

_Cut to Mikey who suddenly looks optimistic._

**Mikey** : Chloe! That’s who Beca stays with when she’s in New York, right?

_Mikey’s smile quickly drops as does his optimism._

**Mikey** : Or should..should I not have said that?

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey who is looking impatient._

**Aubrey** : You still haven’t told us why you’re here.

_Cut to Mikey who swallows loudly and looks nervous._

**Mikey** : I - uh - I’ve been sent here by Beca’s label to take her back to LA. She needs to sign some contracts. Maybe you could help me find her..

_There is a pause as the shot cuts to Aubrey and The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are all glaring at him._

**Aubrey** : Get him.

_Fat Amy strides forward with Cynthia-Rose, Marcie, Fay, and Lilly. They all tackle Mikey to the ground and Mikey lets out a yelp._

**Mikey** : Wait! I-I can explain-

_Cut to a close up of Mikey wincing as Fat Amy gets him into a self-defence grip, Marcie has hold of his legs, and Lilly and Fay are sat on his back, the side of his face smushed into the ground. Cut to Aubrey and the rest of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas, who all crouch down to glare at him._

**Aubrey** : We’re not letting you take Beca.

_Cut to Mikey who lets out a heavy sigh. Fade out to a close up of Mikey a few minutes later, looking miserable, and the camera pans out to see that he is tied to a chair. Surrounding him on the floor in a circle, keeping watch is: Lilly, Marcie, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Pip, Prim, Josie, Jessica, Ashley, Fay and Charlotte._

_Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Bella, Daisy, Caidence and Emily who are stood a little way from them in their own little huddle._

**Fat Amy** : So let me get this straight. Beca ran away from LA to spend more time with us.

 **Aubrey** : Yes.

 **Fat Amy:**  But she never told her bosses.

 **Aubrey** : No.

 **Fat Amy:**  So she’s now at a party for her Dad.

 **Aubrey** : Yes.

 **Fat**   **Amy** : And she chose  _Chloe_  to accompany her for support?

 **Aubrey** : Correct.

 **Fat Amy** : And she didn’t choose me??

 **Aubrey** : Exactly.

 **Fat Amy** : Aca-Bitch!

Aubrey rolls her eyes and the little group turn from Fat Amy to Aubrey.  _Cut to a close up of Emily._

 **Emily** : Okay so what do we do?

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey who frowns._

**Aubrey** : What do we do? What do you mean ‘what do we do’?

_Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Bella, Emily, Daisy and Caidence._

**Daisy** : Yeah, what do we do about the guy who came all the way over here to kidnap Beca and fly her back to LA against her will?

 **Caidence** : Oh come on guys, he’s hardly a kidnapper. I mean, look at him!

_They all turn to look over at Mikey._

_Cut to Mikey who is sat miserably, tied to the chair. Josie has just sat up to have him hold a line of wool so she can continue croqueting happily. Lilly is busy slowly untying his shoes and slipping them off his feet._

_Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey, Fat Amy, Stacie, Bella, Emily, Daisy and Caidence as they turn back to their little huddle._

**Aubrey** : Okay, a few of us are just going to have to go over to Beca’s Dad’s party, quickly let Beca know what’s going on, then leave her to it. The rest of us will just have to stay here with this PA guy until we get back.

_Fat Amy nods._

**Fat Amy** : Right, come on, let’s go find Beca.

_Fat Amy begins to move away but Aubrey grabs her arm and tugs her back._

**Aubrey** : Amy, when I said ‘we’, I meant me, Stacie, and Daisy should go speak to Beca.

_Both Fat Amy and Emily look offended that they haven’t been picked._

**Aubrey** : Amy, I need someone to be in charge here. You’re the best leader for keeping a prisoner captive, right?

_Fat Amy’s face relaxes and she nods._

**Fat Amy** : Good point.

_Fat Amy motions to Bella who is in Stacie’s arms._

**Fat Amy** : I’ll take Bella with me. Good cop/bad cop.

 **Aubrey/Stacie** : Bella’s coming with us.

_Fat Amy sighs and rolls her eyes._

**Fat Amy** : Fine! Emily, you’ll have to play good cop.

_Fat Amy begins to walk away. Emily looks awkwardly over at Aubrey. Aubrey leans towards her._

**Aubrey** : You’re the real one in charge. Try to keep Amy from making any bad decisions please.

_Emily nods with a determined expression and leaves the small huddle._

**Aubrey** : Caidence, would you rather come with us or stay here with the girls?

_Caidence turns to Daisy for affirmation and Daisy just shrugs. So Caidence turns back to Aubrey._

**Caidence** : I could drive the getaway car?

_Aubrey smiles._

**Aubrey** : Deal. Let’s go.


	29. Scene Twenty Nine

_Scene - Beca Mitchell’s Father’s House. Exterior. Early evening. A wide shot shows Beca and Chloe slowly walking up the path towards the house. Beca suddenly stops. Cut to a close shot of Beca_

**Beca** : Actually, I’ve decided I don’t want to go.

_Cut to Chloe who is looking over her shoulder at her and lets out a small giggle._

**Chloe** : Yes you dooooo!

_Cut to a wide shot of Chloe stepping back towards Beca, grabbing her hand and Beca pretending to reluctantly follow her up the path. Beca and Chloe are both smiling while holding hands._

**Beca** : See, this is me struggling to say no to you again.

 **Chloe** : And me refusing to take no for an answer.

 **Beca** : Exactly! Why are you always so mean to me?

 **Chloe** : Because I know deep down you’d be disappointed if you didn’t go to this thing tonight.

_Cut to a shot of Beca and Chloe who approach the front door._

**Beca** : Hmm…lucky guess…

_Chloe grins as she looks at Beca. A smile grows on Beca’s face. Suddenly they jump, snapping their hands apart as the sound of a door opens. Cut to a shot of Beca’s Dad - Dr Mitchell - opening the door and his face lighting up._

**Dr Mitchell:**  Beca! Chloe! You made it!

_Cut to a reaction shot of Beca and Chloe. Beca has a bit of a forced smile on her face and Chloe has a nervous smile on her face. They receive awkward hugs from Dr Mitchell. Cut to Dr Mitchell who steps back and invites them into the house._

**Dr Mitchell** : Come in, Come in!

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who turn to look at each other then Beca slowly steps forward closely followed by Chloe._

_Scene - Dr Mitchell’s House. Interior. Wide shot of Beca and Chloe stepping into a large busy entrance hall. They both look nervous. Cut to a shot of Beca’s step mother - Shelia - walking over to them smiling._

**Sheila** : Beca! Chloe! You made it!

_Cut to a close up of Beca leaning towards Chloe._

**Beca** : * _mutters_ * Wanna place a bet on how often we’ll hear that tonight?

_Chloe nudges Beca with a small smile and they both turn to greet Sheila. Cut to a shot of Sheila pulling them each into a hug._

**Sheila** : We thought it would be a long-shot inviting you because you’re just so busy, Beca.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Chloe, Dr Mitchell, and Sheila._

**Sheila** : But Chloe assured me you’d both find a way of making it.

_Beca looks at Chloe with a small smile._

**Beca** : Yeah she’s persuasive like that…

_Chloe shrugs while grinning at Beca. Cut to a close up of Dr Mitchell._

**Dr Mitchell** : Did you both want a drink?

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe who look at each other then back to Beca’s Dad._

**Beca** : Uh, yeah-

_Cut to a wide shot as Dr Mitchell motions for them to follow him._

**Beca** : -yeah, a drink would be great Dad. Thanks.

_Beca and Chloe follow Dr Mitchell, weaving between people who take double takes whenever they see Beca. They enter the kitchen._

**Chloe** : * _mumbles_ * See, that wasn’t so bad.

 **Beca** : * _mumbles_ * I used to think my Dad being disappointed in my life decisions was hard to deal with. Turns out him being  _proud_  is worse…

 **Dr Mitchell [off screen]** : Beca!

_Beca and Chloe look up. Cut to Dr Mitchell who is waving them over. He motions to an enthusiastic looking young woman beside him._

**Dr Mitchel** l: You remember your cousin, Lindsay.

_Cut to Beca who looks a bit awkward with a forced smile. Chloe bites her bottom lip to hold back a smirk as she looks from Beca to Lindsay._

**Beca** : Right. Yeah. How are you doing, Lindsay?

_Cut to a close up of Lindsay who looks eager._

**Lindsay** : I’m great thanks! Can’t believe how successful you are now, Beca. Gone are the days of sleepovers in PJ’s when we were kids huh?

_Cut to Beca and Chloe. Chloe stifles a giggle while Beca looks a little flustered._

**Beca** : Uh, yeah.

_Cut to Lindsay who looks from Beca to Chloe._

**Lindsay** : Oh, sorry, you must be Beca’s girlfriend.

_Lindsay holds her hand out towards Chloe. Cut to Beca and Chloe who look a little shocked._

**Lindsay [off screen]** : I’m Lindsay, Beca’s Cousin.

 **Beca** : Um-

_Chloe smiles and shakes Lindsay’s hand._

**Chloe** : -Chloe. Nice to meet you.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe shaking hands._

**Relative #1 [off screen]** : And what is it you do, Chloe?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Chloe and Relative #1 stood together in the lounge._

**Chloe** : I’m training to become a vet?

 **Relative #1** : That must be challenging.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe and Beca._

**Chloe** : Yeah it definitely has its challenges but it’s really rewarding too.

 **Relative #2 [off screen]** : How long have you been training to become a vet?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Chloe and Relative #2 in a different part of the lounge._

**Chloe** : I’m in my third year of training.

_Cut to a close up of Relative #3 in the kitchen._

**Relative #3** : Wow! I guess that means you don’t get to see much of each other then.

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe who look at each other._

**Beca** : Um..we manage alright I guess?

_Cut to a close up of Relative #4 and Relative #5 stood side by side in the hallway._

**Relative #4** : We’re so happy for you both.

 **Relative #5** : Seriously,  _so_  happy.

_Cut to a close up of Relative #6 out in a busy back yard._

**Relative #6** : I think what you’re both doing is so brave. Especially with Beca’s fame.

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who are frowning and look at each other._

**Relative #7 [off screen]** : I miss you being with Jesse.

_Cut to a close up of Relative #7 who is clearly drunk in the kitchen._

**Relative #7** : Not that you’re not lovely, Chloe.

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe who both look uncomfortable._

**Relative #7 [off screen]** : I just…

_Beca and Chloe look a little shocked when Relative #7 begins to sob and cry loudly. Cut to a close up of Relative #7._

**Relative #7:**  … _really_  miss Jesse!

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe._

**Relative #7 [off screen]** : He was just so handsome…and charming!

_Chloe looks awkwardly at Beca. Beca just rolls her eyes and downs the rest of her glass of wine._

**Dr Mitchell [off screen]** : So are you back for long?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe chatting to Dr Mitchell in the lounge._

**Beca** : Actually Dad, I’ve got to go back to LA tomorrow. And Chloe’s going back to Brooklyn tomorrow too.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who sees something behind Dr Mitchell in the kitchen and furrows her brow._

**Dr Mitchell [off screen]** : I don’t know how you girls do it.

 **Beca [off screen]** : We manage alright, Dad.

_Cut to a wide shot of the doorway to the kitchen. Little Bella Conrad is busy trying to clamber up onto one of the kitchen chairs to get some food from the finger buffet._

**Dr Mitchell [off screen]** : I know but living and working apart-

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca, Chloe and Dr Mitchell. Chloe leans towards Beca._

**Dr Mitchell:**  -can really put a strain on a relationship sometimes.

 **Chloe** : I’ll be right back.

_The camera follows Chloe through to the kitchen. Cut to Bella who sees Chloe and smiles brightly reaching up as a way of asking to be carried. Cut to Chloe who scoops Bella up with a curious smile._

**Chloe** : Hey Bella! What are you doing here huh?

_Cut to Bella who sees someone over Chloe’s shoulder and smiles._

**Bella** : Mama!


	30. Scene Thirty

_Scene - Dr Mitchell’s House. Kitchen. Cut to a shot of Chloe looking over her shoulder just as Aubrey surges towards them, looking concerned, closely followed by Stacie and Daisy._

**Aubrey** : * _whispers_ * Bella!

_Cut to a wide shot of Chloe, Bella, Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy._

**Chloe** : * _whispers_ * What are you guys  _doing_  here??

 **Stacie** : We came to warn Beca about something.

 **Chloe** : Shhhhh!

_Chloe looks panicked as she looks over her shoulder at Beca. Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Dr Mitchell still talking. Cut to a wide shot of Chloe, Bella, Aubrey, Stacie and Daisy. Chloe ushers them out of the kitchen and out the back door. Cut to the back yard of Dr Mitchell’s House._

_Wide shot of Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy as they tumble out of the back door closely followed by Chloe who is still carrying Bella._

**Chloe** : What the hell is going on?

 **Daisy** : Beca’s PA turned up at the end of our rehearsal.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks confused._

**Chloe** : Mikey?

_Cut to a shot of Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy._

**Stacie** : Whatever his name is, it doesn’t matter.

 **Aubrey** : What matters is he was sent to Barden to take Beca back to LA. Tonight.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe whose expression drops._

**Chloe** : So where is he now?

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : Don’t worry, we left him tied up with Fat Amy-

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who immediately looks confused._

**Chloe** : -Wh-what??

 **Aubrey [off screen]** : It’s a long story-

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey._

**Aubrey** : -but we thought it’d give us enough time to warn you and Beca.

_Cut to a shot of Chloe looking concerned._

_Cut to a shot of Caidence sitting in a car outside Dr Mitchell’s House, tapping her fingers to the beat of a song on the radio. Suddenly she sees something out of her window and leans forward with a furrowed brow._

**Caidence** : What the…?

_Cut to a POV shot looking out of the car window at the front yard and front of the house. The rest of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are tugging a little wooden cart on wheels up the driveway towards the house with Mikey on it, still tied up and now with duct tape over his mouth._

_Cut to a reaction shot of Caidence whose eyebrows raise and she takes her car belt off._

**Caidence** : * _mutters_ * ah crap..

_Caidence scrambles out of the car. Cut to a shot of the front of Dr Mitchell’s House just as Amy strides up to it. Cut to a close up of Emily._

**Emily** : * _whispers_ * Amy, seriously, this is a  _terrible_  idea!

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy who turns to look at her seriously._

**Fat Amy** : Just wheel him around the side of the house. I’ll find Beca.

_Cut to a close shot of Josie, Jessica, and Ashley._

**Josie** : Won’t Aubrey have found her by now?

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : Aubrey’s not her best friend.

 **Marcie [off screen]** : She’s right.

F _at Amy looks pleased._

_Cut to a shot of Marcie, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Mikey, and Lilly. Marcie turns to the people around her._

**Marcie** : Chloe is.

_Cynthia-Rose and Flo nod in agreement. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy whose smile drops and she motions to the side._

**Fat Amy** : Just hide him!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas tugging the cart - with Mikey on - along the front of the house while Fat Amy steps through the front door. Cut to a shot of Caidence dashing over to the cart just as they begin rounding the corner of the house._

**Caidence** : * _whispers_ * What are you guys doing??

_Cut to a shot of Marcie, Charlotte and Fay who have stopped._

**Charlotte** : Just following orders.

_Cut to a close up of Caidence who doesn’t look impressed._

**Caidence** : Huh, I don’t remember our orders being “ _let’s bring a poor kidnapped man to one of the Professor’s houses so we can all get thrown out of Barden_ ”!!

_Cut to a shot of Marcie who turns to Charlotte and Fay._

**Fay** : Well that wasn’t  _exactly_  how Fat Amy explained the plan…

_Marcie shrugs._

**Marcie** : Meh, close enough.

_Cut to a shot of Beca and Dr Mitchell chatting in the lounge. Beca looks around for Chloe while her father speaks. She suddenly hesitates._

_Cut to a POV through the lounge into the entrance of the house to see Fat Amy looking around. Cut to a close up of Beca who looks a bit panicked. Cut to a wider shot of Beca turning to her father._

**Beca** : Uh Dad? I’ve just got to go to the bathroom.

 **Dr Mitchell** : Okay. Sure. See you back here in a few minutes.

_Beca steps past him. Cut to a shot of Beca quickly approaching Fat Amy, grabbing her arm, and tugging her towards the front door. Cut to the front of Dr Mitchell’s House. Beca steps outside with Fat Amy close behind her. Cut to a close up of Beca turning to glare at Fat Amy._

**Beca** : Dude, what the hell are you  _doing_  here??

_Cut to Fat Amy who looks annoyed._

**Fat Amy** : What am  _I_  doing here? What are  _you_  doing here??

_Cut to Beca who looks annoyed._

**Beca** : It’s  _my_   _Dad’s_   _party_!!

_Cut to Fat Amy who rolls her eyes._

**Fat Amy** : I know that! I just meant, why didn’t you tell me?

_Cut to Beca whose face softens slightly to an awkward expression._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : And why bring Chloe instead of me?

 **Beca** : Because I needed support.

_Cut to Fat Amy who looks a little hurt._

**Fat Amy** : I-I don’t support you?

 **Beca [off screen]:**  No I…

_Cut to Beca who lets out a short sigh and shakes her head slightly._

**Beca** : …I didn’t mean it like that. You’re great with the support stuff.

_Cut back to Fat Amy who looks a little confused._

**Beca [off screen]** : It’s just Chloe supports me… _differently_.

_Fat Amy still looks confused. Cut to Beca who looks a little awkward._

**Beca** : Like, you would be ideal to support me if I got trapped in a dark escape room or something because Chloe’s afraid of the dark. She’d be useless!

_Cut back to Fat Amy who suddenly smiles._

_Cut to a close up of Beca who smiles at Fat Amy, motioning to her father’s house._

**Beca** : But she’s perfect with supporting me at these sorts of things. Because she’s…

_Beca scratches the back of her head awkwardly, looking down at something on Fat Amy’s trousers._

**Beca** : …my…

_Beca furrows her brow._

**Beca** : …uh…why do you have rope and duct tape?

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Fat Amy who both look down at the roll of duct tape that has some rope attached between it and is clipped to Fat Amy’s belt._

**Fat Amy** : * _high pitched_ * Uhhhhh…


	31. Scene Thirty One

_Scene - Dr Mitchell’s House. Back yard. Wide shot of Chloe holding Bella, stood with Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy._

**Chloe** : Look, Beca  _can’t_  go back to LA tonight. It’s her Dad’s party. It’s been in her diary for  _weeks-_

 **Bella** : Emily!!

_Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy all turn to see what Bella is looking at. Cut to a shot of Emily rounding the corner of the house with Pip, Prim, Cynthia-Rose, and Flo, but they all stop in their tracks as soon as they see Aubrey. They look guilty. Cut to a reaction shot of Chloe, Bella, Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy. Chloe looks confused, Bella looks delighted, Aubrey looks angry, Stacie looks uncomfortable, Daisy looks surprised. Chloe turns to Aubrey._

**Chloe** : What are  _they_  doing here?

 **Aubrey** : Good question.

_Aubrey strides over to Emily. Chloe hands Bella to Stacie then quickly follows Aubrey. Stacie and Daisy quickly follow Chloe. Cut to Emily who hesitates and begins stepping backwards._

**Emily** : Aubrey, I’m  _so_  sorry…

_Cut to Aubrey and Chloe who begin walking around the side of the house with Emily, Pip, Prim, Cynthia-Rose and Flo - closely followed by Stacie, Bella, and Daisy. Chloe still looks confused and Aubrey still looks angry._

**Emily [of screen]:**  …A-Amy just wouldn’t take no for an answer-

 **Chloe** : -Is that  _Mikey_?!

_Cut to a shot of Emily, Cynthia-Rose and Flo who pause, then slowly turn and part to reveal Lilly stood beside the cart with Mikey still tied up on it, while Jessica, Ashley, and Josie look uneasy. Marcie, Fay, Charlotte and Caidence all wander over from behind the cart looking nervously over at Chloe and Aubrey._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Caidence!

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Daisy** : You were supposed to be keeping an eye out in case we got caught sneaking around the side of the house!

_Cut to a close up of Caidence._

**Caidence** : I’m sorry! You know how intimidating Fat Amy can be!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all nodding in agreement. Cut to a shot of Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe motions to the cart angrily._

**Chloe** : Can we please just untie him!

 **Beca [off screen]** : Okay, what the hell is going on here?

_Cut to a wide shot of Marcie, Fay, Charlotte, Caidence, Lilly, Mikey, Jessica, Ashley, Josie, Emily, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Pip and Prim who all turn to look over their shoulder while Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Bella, and Daisy continue to look ahead. They all look a little nervous. Cut to a shot of Beca and Fat Amy cautiously approaching them. Beca looks confused. Fat Amy looks guilty. Cut to a close up of Mikey who looks rather terrified. Cut to a close up of Beca who furrows her brow then looks shocked._

**Beca** : Dude is that Mikey?!

_Cut to a shot of Beca and Fat Amy. Fat Amy looks determined._

**Fat Amy** : We had to do what we had to do, Beca.

 **Beca** : And you had to do  _this_?!

 **Fat Amy** : He was going to kidnap you and drag you back to LA!!

_Beca rolls her eyes and turns back to The Bellas and The Barden Bellas. Cut to a wide shot of Marcie, Fay, Charlotte, Caidence, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley, Josie, Emily, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Pip and Prim, Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy who all nod in agreement. Mikey shakes his head emphatically and Chloe looks perplexed._

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : Can we please untie him guys?!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all surge forward to untie Mikey. Cut to a close up of Beca who looks from Mikey over to Chloe and raises her eyebrows seriously._

**Beca** : Did you know about this?

_Cut to Chloe who raises her hands innocently._

**Chloe** : I’m as horrified as you are!

_Cut to Beca who lets out a sigh and shakes her head before turning back to the cart. Cut to a close up of Mikey just as The Bellas and The Barden Bellas finish releasing him of the rope. All that’s left is the duct tape._

**Beca [off screen]** : Seriously, we cant leave you guys alone for one night without you tying someone up?

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy who crouches down meanacingly in front of Mikey. Cut to a close up of Mikey who looks very intimidated._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : I’m gonna rip this tape from your mouth.

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : If you dare-

 **Beca [off screen]** : Come on Amy…

 **Fat Amy** : -make a sound-

_Cut to Beca who’s looking a little annoyed._

**Beca** : Can you please stop threatening my PA?

_Cut back to Fat Amy’s managing face._

**Fat Amy** : -then I’m gonna stick duct tape to your-

 **Beca [off screen]** : Amy stop.

 **Fat Amy** : -knackers, and rip it off…

 **Beca [off screen]** : Amyyyyy.

 **Fat Amy:**  …and you’ll be so shrivelled-

_Cut to Beca who strides up to Fat Amy and shoves her aside._

**Beca** : -Enough!

_Beca bends down and slowly peels the tape from Mikey’s mouth, wincing as she does so._

**Beca** : Sorry…

_Mikey lets out a loud gasp as the tape is finally removed._

**Beca** : …I told you my family was protective.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas, most of whom turn to each other with proud smiles. Chloe looks apologetically down at Mikey and Fat Amy is grinning. Cut to a shot of Beca helping Mikey to his feet._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : Oh my  _God_!

_Beca and Mikey turn to Fat Amy with confused expressions._

_Cut to Fat Amy who is grinning at them._

**Fat Amy** :  _Mikey’s_  your boyfriend!

_Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes. Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas suddenly looking like it all makes sense. Chloe, however, looks amused while she looks at Beca. Mikey looks both terrified and confused. Cut to Beca who looks over at Chloe awkwardly. Cut to Chloe who just lets out a silent giggle. Cut to Beca who turns to Fat Amy._

**Beca** : He’s  _not_  my boyfriend guys, calm down.

_Cut to Fat Amy who is glaring at Mikey again._

**Fat Amy** : Tell her!

_Cut to a close up of Mikey who looks confused._

**Mikey** : Th-That I’m  _dating_  her??

_Cut to Fat Amy who rolls her eyes._

**Fat Amy** : No!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas, The Barden Bellas, Beca, and Mikey._

**Fat Amy** : That you’ve come here to kidnap her and drag her back to LA tonight!

_Mikey turns to Beca innocently._

**Mikey** : I  _was_  sent here by Theo.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks surprised._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : Aha!

_Cut to the wide shot of The Bellas, The Barden Bellas, Beca and Mikey._

**Mikey** :  _But_  I had  _no_   _intention_  of kidnapping you and dragging you back to LA! Especially not tonight!

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all groan and roll their eyes and talk in unison._

**Aubrey** : Oh Amy.

 **Stacie** : Jesus this is awkward.

 **Caidence** : That poor poor guy.

 **Marcie** : I feel bad for flicking his ears the whole way here.

 **Mikey** : It’s her Dad’s party tonight. I’m not a monster!

 **Josie [to Jessica and Ashley]** : Maybe I should give him this sweater once I’ve finished making it?

 **Flo** : I hadn’t missed being part of a female group who tied a man up..

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : Okay everyone stop!

_Cut to the wide shot of The Bellas, The Barden Bellas, Beca and Mikey._

**Beca** : I appreciate what everyone’s done for me tonight. The binding and muffling of my PA not so much-

_Cut to Mikey._

**Beca** : -especially poor Mikey wouldn’t say ‘boo’ to a goose.

_Cut to the wide shot of The Bellas, The Barden Bellas, Beca and Mikey._

**Beca** : So if you all could just…go home please. Mikey, I assume you’re at a hotel so if someone could please drive him there?

_Cut to a close up of Caidence who raises her hand. Cut to close up of Beca who nods gratefully._

**Beca** : Mikey, Caidence will drive you back to your hotel. Get yourself back to Barden tomorrow morning and I’ll meet you for a chat. Everyone else please go back to The Bellas house and Chloe and I will meet you there later after the rest of this party.

_Cut to the wide shot of The Bellas, The Barden Bellas, and Mikey as they all quietly begin to make their way back around the corner to the front of the house as though they’re naughty school children. Chloe steps up to Beca’s side and the camera zooms to a close up of the two of them. Beca and Chloe both let out a soft sigh as they watch their friends leave._

**Chloe** : I think we need to talk.


	32. Scene Thirty Two

_Scene - Dr Mitchell’s House. Night. Close shot of Beca scrambling out of a bedroom window and stepping onto a rooftop with a couple of beer bottles in her hands. The camera pans out to reveal Chloe sat on the roof with a large blanket around her body. Chloe turns to look over her shoulder at Beca. Beca moves and sits beside Chloe. Chloe pulls part of the blanket from her body and offers it to Beca who wraps the rest of it around her own body. Close up of Beca and Chloe sat together within the one blanket. Beca hands Chloe one of the bottles._

**Chloe** : Wow sneaking away from a party to sit on a roof with a bottle of beer stolen from your parent’s kitchen?

_Beca smiles._

**Chloe** : You’re making me feel fifteen again not thirty.

_Chloe grins at Beca. Beca lets out a chuckle. They both fall silent and Chloe looks at Beca a little nervously._

**Chloe** : Why didn’t you tell me the label was after you?

_Beca takes a deep breath and looks ahead of them, taking a swig of beer from her bottle. She then pauses, let’s out a sigh, and turns back to Chloe._

**Beca** : I guess I was worried you were gonna force me to go back right away. Do the right thing.

_Chloe looks thoughtfully at Beca._

**Chloe** : That  _does_  sound like me..

_Beca nods and looks sadly down at her beer bottle._

**Chloe** : …at least…it definitely sounds like something I  _would’ve_  said to you back in college.

_Beca looks up at Chloe with a furrowed brow and a small smile begins to grow on Chloe’s face._

**Beca** : Wh-What do you mean?

 **Chloe** : Theo called me yesterday. Asked me if I’d seen you.

_Beca lets out a sigh._

**Beca** : There’s a reason I’ve never given them your number-

 **Chloe** : -Beca relax. It’s okay.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who has a soft smile on her face._

**Chloe:**  It’s  _okaaay_.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who takes a deep breath then looks back down at her beer bottle._

**Chloe [off screen]** : I told him I hadn’t seen you.

_Beca quickly looks back up at Chloe with a surprised expression. Chloe looks pleased with herself._

**Chloe [off screen** ]: I told him I had no idea where you were!

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe looking at each other while wrapped in the blanket. Beca still looks pleasantly surprised. Chloe has a smile on her face._

**Beca** : You lied?

 **Chloe** : Uhuh!

 **Beca** :  _Dude._ I-I don’t know what to say.

 **Chloe** : You’ve changed me.

_Beca grins at Chloe._

**Beca** : I  _have_  changed you. You’re, like, one step away from robbing a bank or something.

_Chloe lets out a light giggle then takes a swig of her own beer while she looks ahead of them. Beca watches Chloe with a soft smile. Chloe turns to look back at Beca and they both look at one another for a couple of moments. Beca’s smile fades and she lets out a sigh._

**Beca** : I don’t want to go back.

 **Chloe** : I know…

_Beca reaches out and takes Chloe’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Beca looks down at their hands. Chloe still looks at her, looking worried._

**Chloe** : Did something happen at work?

_Beca appears to hesitate then let’s out another sigh._

**Beca** : They want me to go on a World Tour.

 **Chloe** : Oh…and you don’t want to?

_Beca looks up from their hands and ahead of them instead._

**Beca** : It’s two months travelling.

 **Chloe** : Yeah but you’d be travelling the world?

_Beca looks back down at their hands again. Chloe tries to be encouraging._

**Chloe** : I thought you wanted to travel the world a bit?

 **Beca** : Yeah I do. I-I did..

 **Chloe** : But something’s changed?

_Beca looks up at Chloe with a sad smile._

**Beca** : When I’d said I wanted to do the whole ‘travelling the world’ stuff, I meant I wanted to do it with  _you_.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe. Chloe smiles slightly, clearly touched by what Beca is saying._

**Beca** : But this tour…

_Beca lets out a sigh._

**Beca** : …it’d mean I wouldn’t get to see all those places with you. And to make it worse it’d mean two months  _away_  from you.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who now reciprocates Beca’s sad smile._

**Beca [off screen]:**  With different time zones and barely any sleep.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who is still looking sadly at Chloe._

**Beca** : I barely get to see you enough as it is, without being the other side of the world from you.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe still sat side by side with a blanket around them on the roof outside the bedroom window. Beca and Chloe continue to look at each other._

**Chloe** : Well do you have to do it?

 **Beca** : Theo reckons I do.

 **Chloe** : Yeah well, Theo’s only thinking about the money.

 **Beca** : And about keeping the label bosses happy.

 **Chloe** : Exactly. But if you really don’t want to do it and you’re honestly the only person who can stop it from going ahead then…well maybe you’re gonna have to stick to your guns on this one?

_Beca hesitates, then takes a swig of her beer as she turns to look at the view ahead of them._

**Beca** : I’ll be letting everyone down.

_Chloe smiles softly at Beca._

**Chloe** : You wouldn’t be letting me down? You  _never_  let me down!

_Beca turns to look at her with an amused expression._

**Beca** : Yeah, well, that’s because you love me.

 **Chloe** : Lucky you.

 **Beca** : Yeah, lucky me.

_They both look at each other with soft smiles._

**Chloe** : Whatever you decide I’ll support you. You know that, right?

 **Beca** : I know.

 **Chloe** : And if you do decided to go on a World Tour then what’s two months huh? That’s only eight weeks.

_Beca nods._

**Chloe** : I mean, we went six weeks without seeing each other before, remember?

 **Beca** : How could I forget. Longest six weeks of my life. And we’d gone four days in a row during that time missing each other’s calls.

 **Chloe** : Totally off grid from one another.

 **Beca** : Ugh it was the worst.

 **Chloe** : The  _absolute_  worst.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks softly at Beca._

**Chloe** : But we made it.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks back down at their hands, looking unhappy._

**Chloe [off screen]** : And we could make it again?

 **Beca** : I don’t want you to always feel like you’re waiting for me.

_Beca looks up. Cut to a close up of Chloe who is smiling affectionately at Beca._

**Chloe** : Beca, I waited seven years to ask you out. I’m used to waiting-

 **Beca [off screen]** : -but you shouldn’t  _have_  to be used to waiting. I should just  _be_  there for you-

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe._

**Chloe** : -and you  _are_  there for me. Way more than anyone else is.

_Cut to Beca who is looking at Chloe with a worried expression._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Maybe not always in person but you’re only ever a phone call away.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who is smiling gently at Beca._

**Chloe** : Beca, if you have to go on this World Tour then do. I’m not going to hold you back. It’s an incredible opportunity-

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe._

**Chloe** : -but only if you want it to be.

_Beca and Chloe look at one another for a moment. There’s the sound of people gathering in the back yard below them and they turn to look out ahead of them. Cut to a wide shot from behind Beca and Chloe as they both huddle within the large blanket. They look out while fireworks begin to shoot up into the sky. Chloe leans her head on Beca’s shoulder. Fade to black._


	33. Scene Thirty Three

_Scene - The Barden Bellas Lounge. Morning. The Barden Bellas and some of The Bellas are busy pushing the couches, armchairs and a table to the side to make space in the middle. Flo can be seen in the background wandering around the kitchen making breakfast. Caidence is sat with Mikey, Daisy, Aubrey, Stacie, Bella, and Emily at the kitchen table. Fat Amy is sat in the middle of the lounge eating a sub, getting in everyone’s way._

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe stepping through the front door of the house. They stop in the doorway. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy who sees them and swallows her mouthful._

**Fat Amy** : So much for coming back here last night after your Dad’s party.

_Wide shot of The Bellas and Barden Bellas who all stop what they’re doing to look over at Beca and Chloe. Cut to a close up of Beca who rolls her eyes while she and Chloe remain in the doorway._

**Beca** : By the time Dad’s party had finished it would’ve been too late for us to come over, Amy.

 **Fat Amy [off screen]** : Whaaat?

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat**   **Amy** : It wouldn’t have been too late!

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe. Beca and Chloe both raise their eyebrows with disbelieving expressions._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : It wouldn’t have!

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : It wouldn’t!

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe._

**Beca** : Okay, so you’re telling me you  _didn’t_  fall asleep as soon as you got back here last night?

_Cut to a wide shot of Fat Amy who looks awkwardly up at Beca and Chloe._

**Fat Amy** : …No.

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all turn to look at Fat Amy. Cut to Beca and Chloe who are both smiling slightly._

**Beca** : Uhuh?

_Cut to a wide shot of the rest of the room._

**Beca [off screen]** : Even though you fell asleep at 8pm the night before last?

_Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : It wasn’t 8pm!

_Cut to a wide shot of the lounge._

**Marcie** : She’s right, it wasn’t.

 **Fat Amy** :  _Thank_  you!

 **Marcie** : It was more like 8.30.

 **Fat Amy** : Heyyy!

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas grin and nod. Cut to a shot of Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella stepping into the lounge from the kitchen. Cut to Daisy who appears just behind them, looking over at Beca and Chloe curiously._

**Daisy** : So where  _did_  you guys end up staying overnight?

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe who look a little awkward. They talk in unison._

**Beca** : My-

 **Chloe** : Her-

 **Beca/Chloe** : -Dad’s.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are all still looking at Beca and Chloe curiously then shrug and continue moving furniture. Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe who look a little confused._

**Chloe** : So, what’s going on here? With the furniture moving…?

_Cut to a close up of Daisy who is handed two glasses of juice by Flo._

**Daisy** : The rehearsal room on campus is booked this morning so-

_Cut to a wide shot of the lounge while Daisy picks her way across to Beca and Chloe._

**Daisy** : -we decided we’d perform for you two and Mikey in here instead!

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe as Daisy hands them a glass of juice each._

**Beca** : Uh.. _Mikey’s_  here??

 **Fay [off screen]** : Oh yeah,-

_Cut to Fay who is stood by the doorway with Emily._

**Fay** : -he was here all night!

_They both grin and turn. The camera pans to see Mikey appear awkwardly in the doorway with Caidence. He waves._

**Mikey** : Morning boss.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks a little surprised but smiles curiously._

**Beca** : Oh hey there Mikey. Good night?

_Cut to a shot of Mikey and Caidence. Mikey gets flustered._

**Mikey** : Uh yeah…well…I mean these guys are all  _brilliant_  hosts.

_He motions to the room then looks sheepishly at Caidence who is looking sheepishly back at him, then they both look ahead of them._

_Cut to a close up of Beca who has a small grin appearing on her face while she raises her eyebrows._

**Mikey [off screen]** : Plus I was worried the baby-

_Cut to a wide shot of the lounge._

**Mikey** : -would keep me up all night but she slept right through.

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey, Bella and Stacie. Bella is in Stacie’s arms but Aubrey holds her hand up with a big grin and Bella high fives her enthusiastically._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Yeah they’ve got a good bed time routine going on.

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe._

**Beca** : Plus Bella’s three so…not so much a baby anymore but-

_Cut to a wide shot of the lounge as The Bellas and The Barden Bellas finally begin gathering._

**Beca [off screen]** : -whatever dude.

_Beca and Chloe step further into the room._

**Beca** : So are you guys performing for us now or-?

_Cut to Flo who appears in the doorway to the kitchen with a big smile._

**Flo** : Breakfast first!

_Cut to Theo’s office. LA. Theo is sat at his desk with his phone in his hand. He dials a number and brings the phone to his ear._

_Cut to a close up of a phone screen. The words ‘Theo Calling’ appear. Close up of Mikey who looks down and picks up the phone. Close up of Beca who is looking over the table at Mikey in concern. Close up of Mikey looking at his phone. Close up of the call being cancelled._

_Wide shot of Mikey putting his phone back on the table. Close up of Beca still looking at Mikey. Close up of Mikey who looks up at her and shakes her head as if telling her not to worry. Cut to a wide shot of Mikey continuing to eat breakfast happily with The Bellas and The Barden Bellas while they all chat animatedly._

_Cut to Theo in his office._

**Mikey [voicemail]** : Hi you’re through to Mikey. Leave a message.

 **Theo** : Mikey, I need an update. Call me as soon as possible.

_Theo ends the call with a loud sigh, throws his phone down on the desk, then puts his head in his hands._


	34. Scene Thirty Four

_Scene - The Barden Bellas back yard. Close up of Beca sat on the porch step sipping a coffee, looking out ahead of her. Cut to a wide shot showing Mikey stepping out of the back door from the noisy kitchen and taking a seat beside Beca._

_Mikey motions to Beca’s coffee cup with a smile._

**Mikey** : You’re alright with someone else making you coffee while you’re here then?

_Beca grins as she looks down at her coffee cup._

**Beca** : Yeah well, most of these girls know how I take my coffee.

 **Mikey** : Especially Chloe.

_Beca appears to hesitate, then takes a deep intake of breath through her nose before letting out a sigh._

**Beca** : Yeah.

_Beca brings the cup up to her mouth while she looks ahead._

**Beca** : Especially Chloe.

_Mikey looks at Beca with a knowing smile while Beca takes a sip of her coffee, then they both fall silent and look ahead of them._

**Beca** : I’m gonna have to go back to LA, aren’t I.

_Mikey nods gently, looking a little awkward._

**Mikey** : ‘Fraid so, Boss.

_Beca turns to Mikey with a kind smile._

**Beca** : You know you don’t have to keep calling me that.

 **Mikey** : I know. It’s just become habit.

_Beca grins then turns back to look out at the back yard. Her smile fades._

**Beca** : So Theo sent you here huh?

 **Mikey** : He’s getting heat from the label bosses.

 **Beca** : I bet.

 **Mikey** : He’s worried sponsors will drop out if you don’t sign that World Tour contract.

_Beca hangs her head with a sigh._

**Beca** : And I’m worried that if I sign that World Tour contract I’ll be conned out of another Christmas, just like the previous contract I signed that tricked me into working all through this coming Christmas.

 **Mikey** : In Theo’s defence he  _did_  tell you it’d be an Asian promo tour before you signed it…

_Beca raises her head and rolls her eyes._

**Beca** : Yeah but he failed to mention it was over Christmas!

_There’s a pause and Mikey looks over at Beca sheepishly._

**Mikey** : Should I  _really_  be the one to tell you to read your contracts before you sign them?

_Close up of Beca who squints at him in slight irritation. Wide shot where Mikey raises his hands in surrender but doesn’t say anything, instead looking back out at the back yard._

**Mikey** : Look, why don’t we go back to LA, you have a proper read of that World Tour contract, and you decide if you want to go through with it or not.

_Beca lets out a heavy sigh._

**Mikey** : I know you don’t want to, Boss.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey._

**Mikey** : And I get why you’d want to stay with your family. Your safety net.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who is looking out at the back yard with tears beginning to build slightly in her eyes._

**Mikey [off screen]** : Where you can be yourself without judgement and know that you don’t have to worry about what you say or do or think or feel.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Mikey. Mikey looking at Beca seriously. Beca looking out at the back yard ahead of her._

**Mikey** : But you cant avoid this. Otherwise it’s going to catch up with you sooner or later.

_Beca looks down at her coffee cup with a heavy sigh._


	35. Scene Thirty Five

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Mid-Morning. Lounge._

_Wide shot of The Barden Bellas stood in front of seated Barden Bellas and Mikey in the middle of the lounge, ready to perform. Cut to a close shot of The Bellas and Mikey. Beca and Chloe are sat together, right at the front. They both look reassuringly at The Barden Bellas. Close up of Caidence who looks over with a coy smile. Close up of Mikey who smiles softly and gives her a thumbs up._

_Wide shot of The Barden Bellas facing the camera. Daisy brings the pitch pipe to her mouth, takes a deep breath, and blows into it._

**Daisy** : *whispers* One…two…three…

_Scene - Montage with audio of ‘Raise Your Glass’ sung acapella by The Barden Bellas:_

_The Barden Bellas begin performing in the lounge for The Bellas. Cut to later that day with Beca, Chloe, and Mikey receiving hugs goodbye from the rest of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas out the front of The Barden Bellas house. Cut to the Airport with Beca stepping into the departure lounge with Mikey, turning to look over her shoulder, and waving a sad goodbye to Chloe while Chloe sadly waves back. Cut to Aubrey who hands Daisy a well organised folder and Daisy looking up at Aubrey in surprise then receives it gratefully. Cut to Beca returning to Theo’s office, with Theo glaring at her, and she glares back at him before taking a seat._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas in their rehearsal room performing the next part of the song. Cut to The Barden Bellas doing their cardio workouts as instructed. Cut to a close up of ‘The New Bellas Whatsapp’ group, as Caidence posts a group selfie of The Barden Bellas with the message ‘We miss you guys!’ below it, and messages from Flo, Emily, Aubrey, and Jessica quickly respond afterwards._

_Cut to Beca who looks up from her phone with a sigh while she sits in a meeting with label bosses. Cut to Mikey who looks sympathetically over at Beca. Cut to The Barden Bellas kitchen where Charlotte and Fay are busy serving homemade food onto dinner plates while Pip & Prim take the completed plates over to the rest of The Barden Bellas at the kitchen table._

_Cut to Daisy and Robbie chatting to and laughing with each other over the fence. Cut to The Barden Bellas performing a different part of ‘Raise Your Glass’ in the rehearsal room. Cut to Chloe leaving her apartment and seeing a bouquet of flowers on the doorstep. Cut to a close up of the label saying “Happy Anniversary. B x’. Cut to Chloe smiling sadly._

_Cut to Beca stepping off a plane in Tokyo. Cut to The Barden Bellas performing another part of ‘Raise Your Glass’ in the rehearsal room but while wearing Santa hats._

_Cut to a shot of Fat Amy’s dining room which is decorated for Christmas. Chloe is sat with Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lilly. Fat Amy strides into the room with a big smile carrying a massive Turkey that looks a bit overdone. Zoom in on Chloe who is forcing a smile but seems sad. Cut to Beca who is being guided away from crowds of fans during her promo tour of Asia and also seems sad._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who are singing another part of ‘Raise Your Glass’ while on a bus. Cut to the ICCA Semi Finals where The Barden Bellas are performing the final part of ‘Raise Your Glass’. The crowd are cheering wildly. Robbie is side of stage with the rest of The Treblemakers, looking proud. The Barden Bellas’ performance comes to an end and they pose in their final positions while the crowd goes wild._

**Gail [off screen]** : Wooooow!!

_Cut to John and Gail who look delighted._

**John** : Welcome back Bellas!!

 **Gail** : Yes!!

_Cut back to The Barden Bellas who are busy hugging and high-fiving._

**Gail [off screen]** : It’s been a long time coming but The Barden Bellas are  _finally_ back to being good at acapella.

 **John [off screen]** : Finally!

_The Barden Bellas make their way off stage, passing The Treblemakers. Daisy high fives Robbie._

**John [off screen]** : We may have even just seen the winning performance, what do you reckon Gail?

 **Gail [off screen]** : Well don’t count those chickens just yet, John.

_The Treblemakers make their way onto the stage._

**Gail [off screen]** : The Treblemakers are next with the final performance of the night and even though it’ll be the top two going through to the final at Lincoln Centre, these boys will still be pushing to come first.

 **John [off screen]** : A classic male desire and one I agree with.

_Cut to John and Gail who are waiting for The Trebles performance in anticipation._

**John** : Men should always come first.

_Gail furrows her brow and shakes her head._

_Cut to The Treblemakers. They perform an acapella mashup using songs by The Script: ‘Breakeven’, ‘Hall of Fame’, and ‘For The First Time’. Shots of the performance are mixed with reaction shots from the crowd, judges, and Daisy who has a smitten expression on her face each time Robbie looks to her. The performance ends and the crowd goes wild._

**Gail [off screen]** : Well this will be a close call.

_Cut to John and Gail._

**Gail** : The Trebles bringing yet another excellent performance to this competition.

 **John** : That’s right Gail.

_Cut to The Trebles who celebrate with one another. Cut to the crowd who still cheer. Cut to The Barden Bellas who are clapping and smiling side of stage._

**John [off screen]** : No question that these boys have just won their tickets to Lincoln Centre in a couple of months time.

_Cut to the stage ten minutes later._

**Competition Host** : Runners up, and advancing to the final at Lincoln Centre…

_Cut to a close up of The Barden Bellas who are all holding their hands and squeezing their eyes shut._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : …The Barden Bellas!

_The Barden Bellas jump for joy, hugging and cheering happily._

**Gail [off screen]** : Yes! A well deserved prize for The Bellas. The first time in four years that they’ve made it through to the ICCA Finals!

_Daisy steps up to receive the runners-up trophy from the host._

**John [off screen]** : Captain Daisy Demontary might just help her Bellas win the title of ICCA champions after all.

_Cut to the Competiton Host._

**Gail [off screen]** : That’ll all depend on whether The Treblemakers bring their A-Game to the finals, John.

 **Competition Host** : And the winners of tonight’s semi final, and also advancing to the Final at Lincoln Centre…The Treblemakers!

_The crowd goes wild. The Treblemakers hug and high five._

**John [off screen]:**  Well well. Two Barden University Groups in the ICCA final. For the first time in five years.

_Robbie receives the trophy and grins. Daisy and Robbie stand side by side while they look out at the crowd._

**John [off screen]:**  Now that will be an interesting show indeed.


	36. Scene Thirty Six

_Scene - LA. Beca’s Hotel Suite. The lounge area is full of stylists fussing over Beca. Beca is scrolling through her phone uninterested. Theo is pacing near her while Mikey is busy watching on in concern._

**Theo** : Have you managed to look through that contract yet?

_Beca lets out a heavy sigh, not looking up from her phone._

**Beca** : You mean that 423 page document? Because I have  _so_  much free time between all that I do with work to sit down and read it, Theo..

_Theo stops and glares at Beca with frustration._

**Theo** : You know how important it is that you check that everything you would want with this World Tour happens, Beca.

_Beca rolls her eyes, having to look away from her phone as her make up artist raises her chin to touch up her make up._

**Beca** : I signed that smaller contract didn’t I? The one that gave the sponsors enough assurance that they’d stop hassling you?

_Beca looks back down at her phone once her make up artist steps away. Hairstylists are still trying to perfect her hairdo._

**Theo** : But the sooner you sign the official contract the sooner we can start implementing things properly.

 **Beca** : And the sooner you give me a bit of free time to read the official contract the sooner I can sign it!

_Wide shot of the room as Beca’s entourage busy themselves with Beca’s appearance. Theo still stands unimpressed while Beca begins texting on her phone._

**Theo** : Will you  _stop_  texting The Bellas for  _one minute_?

_Beca doesn’t look up from her phone and looks annoyed._

**Beca** : I wouldn’t need to be texting them if you’d have just let me bring Chloe as my plus one to this ceremony in the first place…

 **Theo** : It’s the  _Oscars_ , Beca! We can’t have you screwing up your public image by stepping onto the red carpet with a woman as your date.

_The stylists all pause awkwardly, looking at each other then to Beca then to Theo, then resume what they were doing. Theo is still glaring at Beca. Beca is still glaring at Theo._

_Close up of Beca._

**Beca** : Isn’t the Oscars supposed to be about diversity?

_Close up of Theo._

**Theo** : Yes, but with a World Tour announcement due imminently we can’t afford for you to put some fans off buying tickets because you ‘came out at the Oscars’.

_Close up of Beca who is frowning._

**Beca** : ‘We’ as in the sponsors? Or ‘we’ as in the label?

_Wide shot of the hotel suite._

**Theo** : Both!

_The room falls silent and Beca resumes texting angrily. Theo lets out a sigh of frustration._

**Theo** : Just…don’t screw up your performance tonight, yeah?

_Close up of Beca who looks up to glare at him. Cut to a close up of ‘The New Bellas Whatsapp’ group message._

**_Fat Amy_ ** _: Good luck Beca! We’re with you in spirit!_

_A selfie is posted in the group of Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Chloe, Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Aubrey, Stacie, Bella, Emily, Lilly, Daisy, Caidence, Marcie, Fay, Charlotte, Josie, Pip & Prim. Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas at Fat Amy’s house, gathered around a large TV dressed up for ‘Fat Amy’s Oscar Party’._

_Cut to a shot of Beca side-of-stage at The Oscars getting ready to go and sing. Cut to a shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas chatting, sharing food, and watching the TV. Close up of Chloe looking nervously at the TV. Cut back to Beca as she walks onto the stage and stands before a mic, waiting to be introduced._

**Presenter [off screen]** : And now, performing her Oscar nominated track, ‘What You Mean’ from the movie of the same title, please welcome…Beca Mitchell!

_Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas going quiet as they stare at the TV. They all look excited except Chloe who looks nervous._

_Close up of Beca as the lights go up and the music begins._

**Beca [singing]** : Standing here alone, The light shining down on me. (Blinding. Blinding. Blinding.) Looking out at a sea of faces, But there’s only one I see. (You. You. You.)

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas smiling softly at the TV screen. Cut to a wide shot of Beca alone on the stage while closing her eyes._

**Beca [singing]** : I squeeze my eyes shut, Hold my breath in. And with one perfect memory, I simply sing.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who opens her eyes._

**Beca [singing]:**  You’re the one who believed in me. The only one who could truly see. That beyond my defences, And my sharp tongue. My life as I’d known it, Would soon come undone.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who is watching the TV with a soft smile on her face, tears building in her eyes._

**Beca [singing off screen]** : How honest you were, When you barged right in. Smiled out at me, And insisted I’d sing.

_Cut to a shot of Beca on stage._

**Beca [singing]** : And in that sweet moment, My heart broke free. And that’s when I realised, What you meant to me.

_Wide shot of Beca on stage as an orchestra appears behind her._

**Beca [singing]** : Sat here alone, In a busy large room. (Stifling. Stifling. Stifling.)

_Close up of Beca._

**Beca [singing]** : Hating how long I go, Between seeing you. (Too long. Too long. Too long.)

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all look moved by Beca’s performance._

**Beca [singing off screen]** : I squeeze my eyes shut, Hold my breath in. And with one perfect memory, I simply sing.

_Wide shot of Beca on stage._

**Beca [singing]** : You’re the one who believed in me. The only one who could truly see.

_Close up of Beca._

**Beca [singing]** : That beyond my defences, And my sharp tongue. My life as I’d known it, Would soon come undone.

_Close up of the orchestra performing on stage._

**Beca [singing off screen]:**  How honest you were, When you barged right in. Smiled out at me, And insisted I’d sing.

_Close up of Beca beginning to look emotional and she closes her eyes._

**Beca [singing]:**  And in that sweet moment, My heart broke free. And that’s when I realised, What you meant to me.

_Cut to Chloe as a tear begins to fall down her cheek._

**Beca [singing off screen]** : Sometimes I wish that we’d run away, Ignoring the calls and what they would say.

_Cut to a close shot of Beca. Tears are beginning to shine in her eyes._

**Beca [singing]** : You are the home where my heart remains. You are the home.

_Close up of Beca as she closes her eyes again._

**Beca [singing]** : You are my home.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who has already closed her eyes._

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca on stage with the orchestra._

**Beca [singing]** : You’re the one who believes in me. The only one who can truly see. That beyond my defences, And my sharp tongue.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who has tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face._

**Beca [singing]** : My life is with you, Forever my one.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca on stage._

**Beca [singing]** : How honest you were, When you barged right in. Smiled out at me, And insisted I’d sing.

_Close up of Beca._

**Beca [singing]:**  Now that sweet moment, In my memory.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who is smiling softly while she cries._

**Beca [singing off screen]** : Reminds me exactly,

_Wide shot of Beca on stage as she reaches the end of the song looking directly at the camera with tears in her eyes._

**Beca [singing]:**  What you mean to me.

_The song comes to an end. The audience applaude loudly. Beca doesn’t smile and the lights around her go down ready for the next segment._

_Fade to black._


	37. Scene Thirty Seven

_Scene - LA. Busy high-class restaurant. Outdoors. Beca and Aubrey are sat opposite each other having lunch._

**Beca** : Thanks again for meeting up with me today.

 **Aubrey** : Well you  _did_  fly me out here, Beca. And it’s technically business, so…

_Close up of Beca who looks a little awkward._

**Beca** : Ah..yeah..

_Cut to a shot of Aubrey who leans down then brings from her handbag The World Tour contract and places it on a space on the table with a large thud._

**Beca [off screen]** : Well…?

 **Aubrey** : I admit I  _was_  surprised when this was sent to me by special delivery earlier in the week-

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Aubrey._

**Beca** : -I meant how bad is it?

_Close up of Aubrey who paused then winces._

**Aubrey** : Pretty bad.

_Close up of Beca who puts her head in her hands._

**Beca** : See, this is why I had to get someone with legal knowledge to look at it.

 **Aubrey [off screen]** : Well I’m no lawyer.

 **Beca** : But you studied law at Barden?

_Wide shot of Beca and Aubrey._

**Aubrey** : True. Look, there’s no need to panic.

_Aubrey reaches to the contract and flicks through it._

**Aubrey** : I’ve highlighted the things I don’t think you should agree to.

_Close up of the contract as Aubrey flicks through it. There’s a lot of highlighter._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : And I’ve stuck markers on those pages so you can access them quickly.

_Close up of Beca looking a little overwhelmed at the amount of markers poking out of the large document. Wide shot of Beca and Aubrey. Beca reaches towards the document and pulls one different sticker off, holding it up at Aubrey with an amused grin._

**Beca** : A Minnie Mouse sticker?

_Aubrey looks a little embarrassed and quickly snatches it from Beca’s finger._

**Aubrey** : Oh…yeah, Bella wanted to stick a sticker beside one of the markers.

_Beca grins. Aubrey looks at her seriously._

**Aubrey** : Beca, you’re going to have to be stronger about this World Tour.

_Close up of Beca looking concerned._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : If you’re not careful you’ll end up missing another Christmas.

_A small smile grows on Beca’s face._

**Beca** : Watch it Aubrey, or I’ll start to think that you’re actually caring about me.

 **Aubrey [off screen]** : I care more about Chloe.

_Wide screen of Beca and Aubrey._

**Aubrey** : What affects you, affects her too, and she’s my best friend. I have to look out for her best interests, especially as you’re not around much.

_Close up of Beca who looks down at the contract sadly._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : I know you can’t help the type of career you have, Beca. But you  _can_  help the way it’s run.


	38. Scene Thirty Eight

_Scene - The Barden Bellas kitchen. Daisy is sat alone with her head in her hands pouring over the ring binder of advice Aubrey had given her. She looks a little hopeless._

_Robbie steps into the kitchen through the back door looking concerned, and strides over to Daisy._

**Robbie** : Hey! Is everything alright? You said it was an emergency.

_Close up of Daisy who looks up at him and sticks her bottom lip out._

**Daisy** : I can’t work out a decent song for us Bellas to perform at the finals.

_Wide shot of Robbie and Daisy. Robbie let’s out a light chuckle and takes a seat beside Daisy._

**Robbie** : Ahh I’m sure that’s not true-

 **Daisy** : -it  _is_  true! I’ve trawled through this whole thing and can’t think of anything we can do that’s original!

 **Robbie** : You  _do_  realise the whole point of collegiate acapella is that we sing covers of songs, right? Technically nothing’s original.

_Daisy looks down sadly at the ring binder._

**Daisy** : I guess.

_Robbie reaches out to flick through the ring binder with a grin._

**Robbie** : Wow. The old Bellas really handed things over thoroughly huh?

 **Daisy** : Yeah well not all of us are blessed with families who have a history of collegiate acapella success.

_Close up of Daisy looking hopeless._

**Robbie [off screen]:**  Hey, my Mom calls  _me_  to give advice, I don’t call her.

_Cut to Robbie trying to be reassuring as he looks at Daisy._

**Robbie** : And she only gives me advice on how to cope with juggling studies and captaining The Trebles.

_Wide shot of Daisy and Robbie. Daisy turns to Robbie with a smirk._

**Daisy** : Eat your greens and get plenty of sleep? That sort of thing?

 **Robbie** : Has she called you too?

_Daisy and Robbie both chuckle. Robbie looks at Daisy while Daisy looks back down at the ring binder, her smile fading._

**Daisy** : What am I gonna do Robbie?

_Daisy looks back up at Robbie in concern._

**Daisy** : The final is in three weeks time and all we’ve been doing is cardio, singing exercises, and old performances that I found on YouTube.

_Robbie shrugs and let’s out a sigh with an encouraging smile._

**Robbie** : Sounds like you’ve still been leading them though? That’s the most important part of captaincy.

_Close up of Daisy who looks back down at the ring binder._

**Daisy** : Yeah except I’m leading them to failure if we don’t get a setlist or something sorted soon.

_Close up of Robbie who nudges Daisy._

**Robbie** : You know another quality a good Captain has, other than leading their group?

_Close up of Daisy who looks back up at Robbie and shakes her head._

_Close up of Robbie who smiles kindly._

**Robbie** : They use all the resources available to them.

_Wide shot of Daisy and Robbie. Daisy raises her eyebrows suddenly._

**Daisy** : You think I should get The Bellas on board again?

 **Robbie** : Not all of us are blessed with having members of the most successful collegiate acapella group at the end of the phone.

_Robbie winks at Daisy and Daisy smiles._


	39. Scene Thirty Nine

_Scene - A farm outside in New York State. Day. Chloe is walking from a barn over to the back of a bus with a huge rucksack on her back. She is wearing Veterinary uniform and has her phone up to her ear._

**Daisy [through the phone]** : So I was wondering if you and The Bellas would mind helping us out just one last time? Even if it was only for a couple of days again.

_Wide shot of Daisy sat on the front porch of The Barden Bellas house with Caidence and Marcie._

**Daisy** : We’d provide meals and good conversation for free?

_Cut to close up of Chloe who grins, slinging her rucksack into the back of the bus._

**Chloe** : Well I’ve got school all this week.

_Cut to close up of Daisy who looks worried._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : But I’m free this weekend? I’m sure Aubrey and Stacie will be too. Fat Amy would be anywhere at the drop of the hat. The rest of The Bellas too actually. Especially over the weekend.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks a little awkward._

**Chloe** : Beca won’t be about though?

_Cut to a wide shot of Daisy and some of the other Barden Bellas sat lounging on the front porch of their house._

**Daisy** : Oh..no..that’s okay. She’s so busy.

_Cut back to Chloe who looks disappointed anyway._

**Daisy [through the phone]** : We weren’t expecting her to be free at such short notice.

_Chloe sighs, emptying her pockets and placing them in the rucksack._

**Chloe** : Well count the rest of us in.

_Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : We’ll see you on Saturday morning?

_Daisy smiles in relief then turns and gives her friends thumbs up. They all silently celebrate._

**Daisy** : Yeah that’d be great. Thanks Chloe.

_Cut back to Chloe who smiles._

**Chloe** : No problem.

_Chloe ends the call and her smile fades slightly. She looks through her phone and dials a new number, bringing the phone to her ear._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Hey! Wow did you finish your exam already?

_Chloe looks over her shoulder and in the shot there are several student vets now walking out of the barn with large rucksacks. Chloe smiles slightly._

**Chloe** : I finished in record time.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : That’s my girl!

_A smile grows on Chloe’s face. Cut to Beca stood in the refreshments room at her label’s HQ in LA, stood beside Mikey who is making several coffees. Mikey is looking at Beca and Beca is grinning and gives him a thumbs up. He throws his hands in the air as if celebrating for Chloe._

**Beca** : I’ve been thinking about you all morning wondering how you’ve been getting on.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe whose smile grows even more._

**Beca [through the phone]** : You’re gonna be qualified in no time, superstar vet!

_Cut to Beca who hands Mikey some paper towels as he has spilt some Coffee._

**Beca** : How were those new massive rubber vet gloves I got you?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Massive. Rubbery.

_Beca grins. Cut to Chloe who is also smiling then bites her bottom lip guiltily._

**Chloe** : Aaand completely trashed.

 **Beca [through the phone** ]: Wha-hat? How?!

 **Chloe** : I may have taken one off after giving a cow a sweep and that cow may have ended up chewing it…

_Cut to Beca who is laughing, turning her back on the room._

**Beca** : A cow  _ate_  one?!

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Um, well not so much ate it but, like, chewed it a lot…and I had to fish it out of it’s mouth.

_Cut to Chloe who has her nose screwed up while holding up a mangled pink rubber glove._

**Beca [through the phone]:**  Oh God, I hope you threw them out.

 **Chloe** : Beca, they’re like $40 dollars a pair! I’m not gonna throw them out.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : What good is one and a bit glove going to do you?

_Chloe hesitates, glancing awkwardly at what’s left of the glove._

**Chloe** : It feels like having a bit of you with me, that’s all.

_Cut to Beca who hesitates and she furrows her brow._

**Beca** : Should I be concerned that you’re thinking about me while you stuff your hand up a cows ass?

_Cut to Chloe who giggles._

**Chloe** : Cant help it. I’m always thinking about you.

 **Beca [through the phone]:**  Me too.

 **Chloe** : You’re always thinking about you too?

 **Beca [through the phone]:**  Nooooo!

_Cut to Beca who is grinning, pulling out sachets of sugar and lining them up absent minded._

**Beca** : I’m always thinking about  _you_ , weirdo.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Nerd.

_Cut to Chloe who is biting her lip with a coy grin, looking down at her rucksack._

**Beca [through the phone]** : So we’re in agreement then. You’re throwing out those massive rubber vet gloves?

_Cut to Beca who takes one of the coffees from Mikey and walks with him out of the refreshments room._

**Beca** : And I’m buying you a thousand pairs instead so you don’t have to get attached to just one pair.

_Cut to Chloe who steps aside so the other vet students can sling their rucksacks into the bus._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Actually there might even be a website that would sell rubber gloves with my face on…

 **Chloe** : Hmm food for thought.

_Cut to Beca who is walking down a corridor with Mikey._

**Beca** : Definitely. So do you have another exam this afternoon or is that it until your paper exam next week?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : No more exams this week, just study sessions left.

_Cut to Chloe who has stepped away from the bus._

**Chloe** : So I’m going to be organising instead.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : An organised Chloe is one of my favourite types of Chloe.

_Chloe smiles, leaning against a wooden fence to look out at some farmland._

**Chloe** : Only taken ten years for it to become a favourite.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Well you’ve always been my favourite with or without the organisation.

 **Chloe** : You smooth talker…the reason for the organisation is The Baby Bellas need our help to prepare for the Finals in a couple of weeks time?

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Couple of week’s? They’re cutting it fine aren’t they?

 **Chloe** : We’ve cut it finer than that before.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Junior year?

 **Chloe** : Junior year. It’s a miracle we won.

_Cut to Beca who enters an empty recording studio while grinning. Mikey walks behind her and begins setting up the coffees in specific places._

**Beca** : Yeah no wonder you got so stressed out in Senior Year.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : That all seems like a lifetime ago.

_Cut to Chloe who is twiddling a necklace around her neck._

**Chloe** : It’s crazy to think that my biggest stresses now are Vet exams and when I’m next going to see you.

_Cut to Beca who’s sat back in one of the armchairs and has hung her leg over one of the arms. Her smile fades and she is twiddling a necklace that’s around her neck which is identical to Chloe’s. Close up of Mikey who is looking over at Beca sympathetically, overhearing the entire conversation in the quiet room._

**Beca [off screen]** : I know. I’m sorry I put that stress on you.

_Close up of Beca looking sad._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : It’s okay. It is what it is. And the wait is always worth it whenever I finally see you. You’re  _very_  good at making it up to me.

 **Beca** : Just a shame we don’t see each other more often huh?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Totes. I suppose it’s a long shot to wonder if you’d be able to pop over to Barden at the weekend?

 **Beca** : If I wasn’t up in San Francisco doing that photo shoot for Vogue then I’d be there in a heartbeat. You know I would.

_Cut to Chloe who looks over her shoulder sadly as some of her college mates call out to her._

**Chloe** : * _sighs_ * I know.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : I’m so sorry babe.

 **Chloe** : It’s alright. I can handle it and The Bellas will live.

_Cut to Beca who is now sat forward in the armchair with her head in her hand, looking disappointed. Close up of Mikey looking sad for her. Close up of Beca rubbing her nose with a sniff and keeping back tears._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : I’ve gotta go for my exam debrief. But I’ll call you later?

 **Beca** : Yep, alright. Speak to you later…


	40. Scene Forty

_Scene - A warehouse in San Francisco. Early evening. Beca steps off a photoshoot set while the director of the shoot claps._

**Director** : Thank you everyone! See you tomorrow at 6am sharp.

_Beca begins walking away while crew bustle about around her. Theo and Mikey walk with her. Mikey hands Beca her cell phone and she begins to read through the texts she’s missed._

**Theo** : Everyone is headed for a drink at the hotel bar.

 **Beca** : Whatever.

 **Theo** : You’ll be there too, right?

_Beca sighs as they all turn and walk into her dressing room._

**Beca** : Probably. I mean it’s not like I have much choice.

_Close up of Theo who rolls his eyes impatiently._

**Theo** : Come on Beca. I’m not the bad guy here.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who glares at him through a mirror while she takes off a pair of ridiculously large earrings._

**Beca** : Oh so you  _won’t_  try to drop into conversation my thoughts on my World Tour-

_Cut to Theo who sighs, looking awkward._

**Beca [off screen]** : -and then you  _won’t_  ask the rest of this crew  _their_  thoughts on me doing a World Tour-

_Cut back to Beca who looks annoyed._

**Beca** : -then make me feel guilty for not having an opinion about it, resulting in me getting moody about it-

 **Theo [off screen]:**  -I told you, I just need you to sign that revised contract Beca.

_Beca rolls her eyes while she puts a pair of her own earrings in._

**Beca** : And I told  _you_  that my representative is reading through it to check that you’ve not added any more crappy bindings in the smallprint.

_Cut to Theo who puts his hands on his hips impatiently._

**Theo** : I don’t draw up the contracts and you know that.

_Cut to Beca who has put her earrings in and is beginning to tug her outfit off._

**Beca** : No but you  _do_  read through them before you hand them to me.

_Cut to a wide shot of Theo and Mikey who look away uncomfortably as Beca strips down to her underwear then shimmy’s on some skinny jeans._

**Beca** : And you seemed perfectly happy for me to be bound to do a  _four month_ World Tour when you’d originally told me it’d only be two.

_Beca tugs a top on then snaps her fingers, which seems to give Theo and Mikey permission to turn and look back at her._

**Beca** : So excuse  _me_  if I’m taking my time to have someone I trust read through this contract before I sign it.

_Theo raises his hands in surrender. Beca looks back down at her phone with a sigh, clearly looking annoyed._

**Beca** : I’ve gotta make a phone call before I go back to the hotel so I’ll see you there.

_Beca turns her back on Theo and Mikey. Theo looks at Mikey. Mikey just shrugs and Theo sighs then walks out of the dressing room. Mikey looks back at Beca._

**Mikey** : So we finished the shoot in good time today?

_Close up of Beca who lets out a tired sigh then turns to face him while still looking at her phone._

**Beca** : I guess.

_Close up of Mikey who smiles._

**Mikey** : You should fly over to Barden for the night, Boss.

_Close up of Beca who quickly looks up from her phone and frowns._

**Beca** : What?

_Close up of Mikey who looks at her in encouragement._

**Mikey** : You’ve got time!

_Close up of Beca as a small smile begins to grow on her face._

**Mikey [off screen]:**  Just grab a car down to the airport, take your private jet to Atlanta, and get over to Barden in time for hot chocolates and the Saturday night movie!

 **Beca** : The movie will be over by the time I get there.

_Cut to Mikey who shrugs._

**Mikey** : So just snuggle up with Chloe then.

_Cut to Beca who is smiling but looks a little uncertain._

**Beca** : I dunno..what if I don’t make it back here in time?

 **Mikey [off screen]** : Then I’ll cover for you! I’m serious, Boss.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Mikey. Mikey is looking at Beca seriously._

**Mikey** : Don’t miss out on another opportunity to be with your family just because of your job.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who bites her bottom lip thoughtfully._


	41. Scene Forty One

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Night. The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are sat in the lounge chatting and laughing while the movie ‘Whip It’ is coming to the end on the TV._

**Fat Amy** : So I brought all the kit.

_Close up of Daisy, Marcie and Caidence who turn to each other and frown. Close up of Josie who looks a bit terrified._

**Josie** : K-Kit?

_Close up of Fat Amy who shrugs._

**Fat**   **Amy** : Yeah the kit.

_Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all look confused while they look at Fat Amy. Fat Amy looks from The Barden Bellas to The Bellas, clearly surprised they don’t know what she’s talking about._

**Fat**   **Amy** : It’s two weeks before the ICCA finals. You know what that means!

_Cut to Pip and Prim who turn to each other and frown. Cut to Daisy, Marcie and Caidence who turn to each other and frown. Cut to a wide shot of Josie, Jessica and Ashley who are looking at Fat Amy in confusion. Cut to Fat Amy who rolls her eyes._

**Fat Amy** : It’s tradition for The Barden Bellas to prank The Trebles!

 **Daisy [off screen]** : Umm…

_Cut to a shot of Fay and Charlotte who look a little uneasy. Cut to Aubrey and Stacie who groan slightly, Aubrey putting her face in her hand. Cut to Cynthia-Rose, Flo, and Lilly who all look rather keen. Cut to Emily who looks awkward._

**Emily** : Yeah, I didn’t continue that tradition on purpose.

_Cut to Fat Amy who looks a little hurt._

**Fat Amy** : What?

_Cut to Chloe who is sat on the floor with Bella sat on her lap._

**Chloe** : Yeah and Amy it was never really a  _tradition_. You just so happened to do it in sophomore and junior year.

_Cut to Jessica and Ashley who nod in agreement with Chloe._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : Yeah but that’s because we had Worlds in senior year.

_Cut to Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : And you would’ve never have let me jeopardise our ticket to the World’s.

_Cut to Chloe who nods seriously._

**Chloe** : You’re absolutely right, I wouldn’t have.

_Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas._

**Fat Amy** : So the least we can do is prank them now, right?

_Cut to a close up of Marcie._

**Marcie** : Well I’m game. I’ve been dying to prank that jerk, Buzz, since he joined The Trebles last year.

_Cut to a close up of Cynthia-Rose and Flo._

**Cynthia-Rose** : Oh yeah, the one who looks like Bumper?

_Cut to Caidence who leans towards Aubrey._

**Caidence** : * _whispers_ * Who’s Bumper?

 **Aubrey** : * _whispers_ * Ugh, you don’t want to know.

_Fay and Charlotte both turn to Fat Amy and Fay shrugs._

**Fay** : Well I could sure do with something to distract me from preparing for Monday’s physics exam.

 **Charlotte** : Same.

_Cut to Fat Amy who is looking pleased. Cut to Pip and Prim who are grinning._

**Pip/Prim:**  Count us in too!

_Cut to Fat Amy who is looking around her._

**Fat Amy** : Any older Bellas want to relive their youth by pranking a bunch of immature Trebles?

_Cut to Chloe who is busy organising small plastic farm animals with Bella on her lap._

**Chloe** : Well I’m going to read Bella a couple of bedtime stories soon so count me out.

_Cut to Aubrey and Stacie who look at each other nervously. Then small smiles grow on their faces and Stacie turns to Fat Amy._

**Stacie** : Me and Aubrey will tag along.

 **Fat Amy** : Yesssss!

_Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas._

**Fat Amy** : Alright, well if  _Aubrey’s_  okay with it then  _none_  of you have an excuse to decline!

_Aubrey nods with a small smile. Cut to Emily who looks a little surprised that Aubrey is agreeing to this then turns quickly to Fat Amy and shrugs in agreement. Cut to Daisy and Caidence who turn to each other with a sigh then turn to Fat Amy and nod with curious smiles. Wide shot of the remaining Bellas and Barden Bellas who are all nodding in agreement that they’ll join Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : Ahhh yeeeahhh!

_Cut to a shot of Chloe and Bella. Chloe begins getting up._

**Chloe** : I guess Bella and I’d better get the hot chocolates on then, to give you guys some energy!

_Wide shot of Chloe standing then picking Bella up and leaving the lounge to walk through to the kitchen._

_Close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : Okay. You guys got anything to wear that’s a little more sneakier?

_Montage of short clips of The Barden Bellas finding ‘quieter’ clothes and offering some additional clothes to The Bellas. Fat Amy either gives them a thumbs up or a thumbs down._

_Cut to Fat Amy stood before The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who have all lined up in front of her in their respective new outfits. Fat Amy is now wearing a judo outfit and looking serious._

_Cut to a shot of Chloe in the kitchen with Bella. Bella is sat on the worktop while Chloe is showing her three different tubs of hot chocolate powder. They are both smiling._

**Chloe** : Okay, which one do you think we should make tonight?

 **Bella** : All of them!

 **Chloe** : All of them?!

_Cut to a shot of the back door as Beca quietly sneaks into the house. Beca pauses, looking over at Chloe with an affectionate smile on her face._

**Chloe [off screen]** : We can only pick our faaavourite!

_Cut back to Chloe and Bella._

**Chloe** : Do you have a favourite?

 **Bella** : Umm…

_Bella looks at each of the tubs carefully then points at a bright blue tub._

**Bella** : That one!

 **Chloe** : Brilliant choice!

_Cut to Beca who is silently chuckles as she folds her arms and leans against the doorframe._

**Chloe [off screen]** : So what do we need now?

 **Bella [off screen]** : Milk!

 **Chloe [off screen]** : Milk! Yes!

_Cut to Chloe who has put the tubs of hot chocolate powder to one side and is now lifting Bella off the worktop._

**Chloe** : Now I need you to go through and ask Mama if she wants soya milk.

 **Bella** : Okay.

_Bella runs off calling out “Mamaaa!” loudly and Chloe watches her go with a soft smile. Cut to Beca who takes a couple of steps forward with a grin._

**Beca** : * _whispers_ * Pssst!

_Cut to Chloe who jumps then glances over to Beca. The second she sees her her face lights up and she lets out a loud squeal of delight. Cut to Beca who chuckles as Chloe runs to her and throws her arms around her neck, hugging her tight._

**Chloe** : * _mumbling against Beca’s neck_ * You made it! I can’t believe you came!!

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas entering the kitchen, their confusion turning to joy when they see Beca. Cut to Beca who sees them and raises her hand from Chloe’s waist to wave a greeting at them while Chloe smothers her with a tight hug._

**Chloe** :  _How_  is this possible??

_Chloe leans back from the hug for a moment. Beca smiles at her then The Bellas and Barden Bellas before looking back at Chloe._

**Beca** : I’ve only got a few hours free before I have to go back to work, that’s how.

_Chloe lets out a light squeak of delight and throws her arms around Beca again. The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all grin and move over to Beca and Chloe to create a massive group hug._

_There’s a scraping noise and the women all furrrow their brow and look across the room, slowly releasing the hug. Cut to Bella who has dragged a chair to the fridge and is opening the door._

_Cut to Stacie who looks confused._

**Stacie** : Bella, sweetheart, what are you doing?

_Cut to Bella who stops reaching into the fridge and turns to the group with a determined look on her face._

**Bella** : Mama wants soy milk in her hot chocolate, Mommy.

_Cut to Stacie who raises her eyebrows._

**Stacie** : Oh.

 **Beca [off screen]** : Uh guys?

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks a little confused._

**Beca** : Why does Amy have her judo outfit on?

_Cut to a wide shot of the kitchen as The Bellas and The Barden Bellas turn to look at Fat Amy._

**The Bellas/The Barden Bellas:** Uuuuummmmm…


	42. Chapter Forty Two

_Scene - The Treblemakers House. Ext. Night. Silhouette’s of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas sneaking up to the back door while they whisper and giggle. They stand just outside the back door and gather with Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy** : * _whispers_ * Okay has everyone got their cups?

_The Bellas and Barden Bellas each hold up two massive stacks of solo cups each. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy looking serious._

**Fat**   **Amy** : * _whispering_ * Alright, remember the plan. Marcie-

_Cut to Marcie who looks serious._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : * _whispering_ * You’ll be in the kitchen filling the cups and passing them out. Aubrey-

_Cut to Aubrey who is looking up at the house a little nervously but with an excited small smile on her face._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : * _whispering_ * -you’ll be outside the bedrooms placing the filled cups on the floor of the upstairs corridor.

_Aubrey turns to Fat Amy and nods. Cut to Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy:**  * _whispering_ * Everyone else stand between Marcie and Aubrey so we can pass the filled cups quickly and quietly from the kitchen to the upstairs corridor. Aubrey, when you think you only need five more cups, pass it down the line. Marcie as soon as you hear that then stop.

_Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas outside the house._

**Fat Amy** : * _whispers_ * Any questions?

_There’s a pause and nobody answers._

**Fat Amy** : * _whispers_ * Alright let’s do it!

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas quietly sneak into The Treblemakers House. The camera follows the group as each Bella places their stack of solo cups by the kitchen sink. Marcie stands with the cups and gives a thumbs up. Charlotte stands in the doorway. The Bellas and Barden Bellas make their way to the lounge. Fay stands near to Charlotte, Jessica then Ashley are next in the line, followed by Josie who stands near them by the couch. Pip stands the other side of the couch then Prim stands near to her but closer to the exit of the lounge. Cynthia-Rose stands in the doorway of the lounge. Flo stands at the bottom of the stairs near to Cynthia-Rose. Lilly stands a few steps up. Emily stands a few steps up from that. Stacie stands at the top of the stairs leaving Aubrey, Fat Amy, and Daisy ready on the upstairs corridor._

_Aubrey gives Fat Amy a thumbs up, Fat Amy turns to Daisy doing the same. Daisy gives Stacie a thumbs up then each of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas pass the thumbs up down the line until it reaches Charlotte who turns to Marcie._

**Charlotte** : * _whispers_ * Go!

_Marcie begins filling the first solo cup of water then passes it out to Charlotte who darts over to Fay and the cups begin slowly being passed out one by one. Close ups of Aubrey carefully placing filled cup after filled cup down on the ground._

_Cut to Caidence and Marcie’s attic bedroom in The Barden Bellas House. Close up of Chloe laid on one side of a large bed quietly reading a children’s bedtime story. Her right hand is outstretched while her left hand holds the book._

**Chloe** : The little grumpy raccoon had tried to ignore the happy red bear. But the happy red bear’s persistence had finally prevailed. As the snow began falling, the little grumpy raccoon curled up with the happy red bear in their new cave and smiled for the first time. “See,” the happy red bear said, “I told you we would become fast friends.” And the little  _happy_  raccoon said, “And I’m happy that we did.” The end.

_Chloe turns to look down to her right and smiles affectionately. The camera zooms out slowly to reveal Bella fast asleep, tucked into Beca’s body. Beca is also fast asleep, her right hand resting out on Chloe’s thigh, and Chloe is still stroking her right hand through Beca’s hair. Chloe quietly places the book on the bedside table then leans over to place a kiss on Beca’s head then Bella’s head, then Chloe scooches down in the bed, putting her arms around them both and closing her eyes._

_Cut back to The Treblemakers House. Fat Amy cuts out Daisy’s position of receiving full cups from Stacie and Daisy steps away slowly. She reaches a bedroom door in the dark and sneaks through it, closing the door behind her. Cut to a dark room and some frantic scrambling. A light switches on and Daisy blinks at the introduction of it._

**Robbie [off screen** ]: Daisy?

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie looking sleepy as he sits up in bed and rubs his eyes, looking confused._

**Robbie** : Why are you in my room?

_Cut to a shot of Daisy who brings a finger to her lips to ‘shush’ him, then looks a little awkwardly as she steps a bit closer to his bed._

**Daisy** : * _whispering_ * We’re pranking you guys.

_Cut to Robbie who still looks confused._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * Wha-? Why?

_Cut to Daisy who sits on the end of his bed and shrugs._

**Daisy** : * _whispering_ * Fat Amy reckons it’s tradition for Bellas to prank The Trebles two weeks before the ICCA finals.

 **Robbie [off screen]** : * _whispering_ * The Australian?

 **Daisy** : * _whispering_ * Yeah.

_Cut to Robbie who looks a little less confused and sighs._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * Makes sense.

_Robbie looks over at Daisy with a curious smile._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * So why are you here in my bedroom instead of helping them out?

_Cut to Daisy who is smiling._

**Daisy** : * _whispering_ * Because I thought I’d do the neighbourly thing and pre-warn you that you’ll struggle to leave your room in the morning so best you shimmy out of the window instead.

_Cut to a wide shot of Robbie and Daisy looking at each other with soft smiles._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * Oh really…

 **Daisy** : * _whispering_ * Uhuh. So consider yourself warned.

_Cut to Daisy to stands from the bed._

**Robbie [off screen]** : * _whispering_ * Woah where are you going?

_Daisy pauses, looking over at him curiously. Cut to Robbie who shrugs._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * Why dont you stay the night?

_Cut to Daisy who grins and raises her eyebrows._

**Daisy** : * _whispering_ * Good night, Robbie.

_Daisy begins to quietly walk out of the room. Cut to Robbie who is grinning back._

**Robbie** : * _whispering_ * Night Daisy.

_Cut to Daisy who sneaks out of Robbie’s bedroom and closes the door quietly behind her and looks impressed as she looks up the corridor. Wide shot of a good hundred full solo cups of water on the floor while Aubrey places another down on the floor near her. Aubrey looks at her with a knowing grin and Daisy looks like she’s blushing in the dark. Fat Amy steps over to them and hands Aubrey a cup. Aubrey hands it to Daisy and Daisy places it on the floor near them with a smile._

_Cut to a wide shot several minutes later with the upstairs corridor full of solo cups of water. Aubrey, Fat Amy and Daisy have left the upstairs area. Cut to a wide shot of the kitchen and the floor is also covered in plastic solo cups that are full of water. The camera pans around to show The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who are all stood outside the back door just as Marcie hands Fat Amy the final full cup of water. Fat Amy bends down to place it on the floor then The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all smile proudly at their prank. Aubrey slowly closes the back door._

_Cut to the next morning. Close up of Beca who is asleep in Chloe’s arms. Bella is no longer in the bed with them. A hand reaches out and nudges Beca’s shoulder._

**Aubrey [off screen]:**  * _whispers_ * Beca.

_Beca stirs. Cut to a wide shot of Aubrey who is stood beside the bed in her pyjamas, nudging Beca again._

**Aubrey** : * _whispers_ * Beca. Shouldn’t you be getting back to San Francisco?

 **Beca** : Ugh. What time is it?

 **Aubrey** : Seven Thirty.

_Beca suddenly sits up looking a little stunned. Chloe stirs and sits up suddenly too looking confused._

**Beca** : What? H-How…why didn’t anyone wake me?

_Aubrey places her hands on her hips while she looks down at Beca and Chloe._

**Aubrey** : I  _am_  waking you. This is me waking you, Beca.

_Beca reaches over Chloe to pick her phone up. She groans. Beca scrambles over Chloe and gets out of bed._

**Beca** : Oh God, I’m gonna be in so much trouble. Isn’t Bella supposed to be an early riser or something?

 **Aubrey** : Well yeah, but most mornings  _we_  have to wake  _her_  up.

_Cut to a shot of Stacie sat in the other large bed in the attic bedroom with a sleeping mask on top of her head, looking over at Beca while Bella plays with her hair._

**Stacie** : She’s right.

_Cut to Beca who rolls her eyes holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder while she puts her boots on._

**Beca** : Mikey, remember you said you’d cover for me?

_Cut to Chloe who is looking a little worried as she watches Beca._

**Beca [off screen]** : Yeah well I’m gonna need you to cover for me.

_Cut to Beca who sighs just as she puts her other boot on._

**Beca** : Yeah I’ve only just woken up. Could you call the car?

_Beca pauses then her eyebrows raise._

**Beca** : Really? Wow. Alright, well if you could make sure the jet is ready when I get to the airport then I reckon I’ll only be about an hour late with the time difference. Hopefully.

_Cut to Aubrey who looks over at Chloe with a worried expression. Cut to Chloe who looks a little sad, bringing her knees up to her chest while she looks down at her hands._

**Beca [off screen]** : Alright, see you soon. Thanks Mikey.

_Cut to Beca who lets out a sigh._

**Beca** : Apparently my driver’s been outside all night so that’s something!

_Cut to Chloe who forces a smile on her face._

**Chloe** : Yeah that’s…really something.

_Cut to Beca who is looking apologetically down at Chloe._

**Beca** : I really  _am_  sorry I can’t stay for longer, Chloe.

_Cut to Chloe who is clearly trying to keep back tears while she climbs out of bed, keeping a smile forced onto her face while she looks at Beca._

**Chloe** : That’s okay. Gotta take every opportunity we can, right?

_Close up of Beca who looks disappointed that she’s upset Chloe._

**Beca** : Yeah. I’m happy I managed to get over here. It’s just the having to leave early that always sucks.

_Cut to Chloe who is smiling sadly at Beca. Chloe nods then steps forward and she pulls Beca into a tight hug._

**Chloe** : It’ll get better.

 **Beca** : Totally. I mean, Aubrey’s read the revised version of that World Tour contract so I now have throwing it back at Theo’s head to look forward to.

_Chloe chuckles lightly, looking over Beca’s shoulder at Aubrey._

**Chloe** : It was that bad?

_Cut to Aubrey who is now sat on the edge of the other double bed while Bella lolls over her shoulders from behind._

**Aubrey** : Not as bad as the first draft but there were still some fairly outrageous assumptions.

_Cut to a wide shot of the room. Beca and Chloe step apart. Chloe looks worried but Beca smiles reassuringly at Chloe while she squeezes her hand._

**Beca** : It’ll be alright.


	43. Scene Forty Three

_Scene - San Francisco. Early morning. The old warehouse where the photoshoot is still taking place. Theo is striding impatiently in Beca’s dressing room, his phone up to his ear._

**Beca [through the phone]** : Hey it’s me. I’m busy. Leave a message.

_The sound of a voicemail bleep sounds and Theo sighs._

**Theo** : Beca, for the millionth time, where the  _hell_  are you?? You should’ve been here over an hour ago!

_Mikey enters the dressing room, sees Theo, and turns to leave._

**Theo** : Mikey!

_Mikey steps back into the dressing room cautiously. Cut to a shot of Theo who looks at Mikey suspiciously._

**Theo** : You wouldn’t happen to know where Beca is, would you?

_Cut to Mikey who takes a deep breath then winces._

**Mikey** : She spent the night over at Barden with The Bellas.

_Cut to Theo who suddenly looks angry._

**Theo** : Barden as in Atlanta?

_Close up of Mikey nodding._

**Theo** : Barden, as in  _two thousand miles away,_  Barden??

_Mikey continues to nod and wince. Cut back to Theo who looks furious._

**Theo** : What the  _hell_  gave her the idea that it would be okay to do that?!

 **Mikey [off screen]** : Um…

_Cut to Mikey who looks awkwardly at Theo._

**Mikey** : …it was actually me.

_Cut back to Theo who still looks angry._

**Mikey [off screen]** : I arranged for her to go there overnight.

_Cut back to Mikey who is desperately trying to explain._

**Mikey** : She was miserable, Theo!

_Cut back to Theo who rolls his eyes._

**Mikey [off screen]** : She needed to visit her family.

 **Theo** : They’re her  _friend’s_  not her family. They  _shouldn’t_  be taking priority when she’s halfway through a shoot. Do you know how much trouble I’m going to get in?  _So_   _much_   _money_  is going to waste right now because she’s not here.

_Cut to a wide shot of the dressing room as Mikey frowns in disagreement at Theo._

**Theo** : And  _you_  don’t have the authority to tell Beca what she can and can’t do!

 **Mikey** :  _Nobody_  should have that authority except her!!

 **Theo** : She is bound by the label and her contract  _with_  the label, Mikey.

 **Mikey** : Then the label is total bullshit if they won’t treat her like a human being!

_Cut to a close up of Theo who still looks angry._

**Theo** : In that case, you’re fired.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey who suddenly looks shocked._

**Mikey** : Wh-what?

_Cut back to Theo who shrugs._

**Theo** : If that’s your opinion of the label then I have no choice but to fire you.

 **Mikey [off screen]** : Theo-

 **Theo** : -Beca’s not the only one bound by the label. You signed a contract when we brought you on board as Beca’s PA that stated your allegiance to the label and the staff within it. You calling the label ‘bullshit’ is you violating that agreement.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey who looks disappointed._

**Theo [off screen]** : You have to work your two weeks notice and it will be down to you to find your replacement.

_Cut back to Theo who looks fairly annoyed._

**Theo** : And I’ll leave it up to you when to tell Beca. What with you two being best buds all of a sudden.

_Cut to a wide shot of Mikey looking shocked while Theo steps past him to leave the dressing room._

**Theo** : And make sure you call me when she arrives, Mikey!

_Mikey looks upset as he stares down at the ground in disappointment._


	44. Scene Forty Four

_Scene - The Barden Bellas House. Late morning. Chloe is stood on the front porch opposite Daisy. Chloe hands Daisy a USB stick._

**Chloe** : Okay, on here is a mashup that Beca put together a couple of years ago when we were living in Brooklyn together-

_Fat Amy pushes past them with a large suitcase._

**Fat Amy:**  -With me.

 **Chloe** : Yes, and with Amy as well.

_Close up of Daisy who looks a little confused about that piece of information then looks back down at the USB stick._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Give it a good listen-

_Close up of Chloe who smiles kindly at Daisy._

**Chloe** : -and make sure you all have a sit down together to work out vocals.

_Wide shot of Aubrey stepping out of the front door with a folded toddler buggy._

**Aubrey** : And get the girls to focus this week on just the vocals and harmonies.

_Bella is next to step out of the front door with a small wheelie suitcase of her own._

**Chloe** : Aubrey’s right. Vocals first, then as Captain you spend time looking back on the performances we did on our USO tour that way you can come up with some fun choreography that should hopefully blow the judges minds.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe who looks optimistic._

**Chloe** : Lilly gave you a copy of the tour documentary, right?

_Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas who are all gathered to one side of the porch, and all hold up DVD cases of ‘The Bellas on Tour’. Close up of Daisy who turns from them back to Chloe with a nervous smile._

**Daisy** : Looks like it.

_Shot of Stacie who is tugging a wheelie suitcase out the door and she nudges Daisy with a grin._

**Stacie** : You’re gonna do great! Just remember that confidence.

_Cut to a close up of Aubrey who is grinning at Daisy._

**Aubrey** : And organisation.

_Cut to a close up of Flo who is stood with Cynthia-Rose and their respective overnight bags._

**Flo** : And nutrition.

_Cut to Jessica and Ashley with their shared suitcase._

**Jessica/Ashley:**  And merchandise.

_Cut to Esther (Lilly) who is grinning at Pip and Prim._

**Lilly** : And cool outfits.

_Cut to Emily who is grinning brightly._

**Emily** : And each other!

 **Chloe [off screen]** : Yes.

_Cut to Chloe who smiles kindly at Daisy._

_Cut to Daisy who looks from the group of Barden Bellas back to Chloe._

**Chloe [off screen]** : You guys are your own little family that’s now a part of our extended Bella family.

_Cut back to Chloe who smiles brightly._

**Chloe** : Don’t forget that you’ll need each other.

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who all look at each other and smile._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Don’t forget that you’re family.

_Cut to Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Lilly, and Emily who look at one another with soft smiles. Cut to Jessica and Ashley who hold hands with a grin._

**Chloe [off screen]** : Don’t forget to fiercely support one another.

_Cut to Fat Amy who is smiling proudly at The Barden Bellas._

**Chloe [off screen]:**  Openly compliment and love one another.

_Cut to Aubrey and Stacie who glance at each other with soft smiles then look down at Bella who is stood between their legs, looking up at Chloe._

_Cut back to Chloe who is still smiling at Daisy._

**Chloe** : And above all things enjoy the moment. Because it’ll soon be over. And the calling of adult life and responsibilities will soon arrive…

_Fade out to a shot of Beca who strides down a corridor of the warehouse in San Francisco, entering her dressing room and shrugging her jacket off. Mikey arrives cautiously in the doorway. Close shot of Beca who sees him and smiles._

**Beca** : Hey! Thank you  _so_   _much_  for covering for me, dude.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey who has a sad smile on his face while he watches Beca fiddling with stuff in the dressing room._

**Beca [off screen]** : I swear I slept better in the few hours I had there then I have done in weeks!

_Cut to a close up of Beca who pauses, looking at him in concern._

**Beca** : Did we get in any trouble about me going MIA for the night?

_Cut to Mikey who forces a smile onto his face and shakes his head._

**Mikey** : I wouldn’t worry, Boss. You’re alright.

 **Beca [off screen]** : Seriously?

_Cut to a close up of Beca who raises her eyebrows in surprise while a small smile is on her face._

**Beca** : Wow, I thought Theo would  _definitely_  get mad about me being out of the state overnight.

_Cut back to Mikey whose smile fades a little._

**Beca [off screen]** : I guess as it was only for a few hours he was okay with it…

_A small group of stylists stride into the dressing room, pushing past Mikey and Beca rolls her eyes as they all begin preparing her for the photo shoot. Mikey turns to begin walking out of the dressing room._

**Beca [off screen]** : Hey, Mikey?

_Mikey turns to look over at Beca. Cut to Beca who has been sat down in a chair while the hair stylists begin styling her hair. Beca looks over at Mikey through the mirror._

**Beca** : Will you tell Theo he’s gonna need to reasses the World Tour contract? I’ve brought back the revised version but it still needs some work doing to it before I sign it.

_Cut to Mikey who forces a smile on his face and nods._

**Mikey** : Sure thing Boss.

_Beca smiles gratefully at him in the reflection of the mirror and Mikey walks out of the dressing room, his smile fading once he’s left._


	45. Scene Forty Five

_Montage: set to an edited version of ‘[Alive - Cahill Club Mix’ by ‘Sia](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F4lVHqLgj5UEVmP1dXwPyHu%3Fsi%3DEvkCbKxRRRyM-xw8yglelQ&t=Y2QzZDJhMzM5YTc3YzNlM2NmMDU1NTcyNjFkYWRjNzA3YTBlN2ViMCwyZTE4NGE4YTQ5ODVkZmRlOTRlYjZjMmY3NDFjYzMwNmY1YjI5ODVh)’:_

_Shots of Beca at the photo shoot that day, a shot of Beca handing the big returned contract to Theo and Theo looking stressed. Shot of Chloe laying in bed in the Brooklyn apartment in the morning on the phone while laughing, cut to a shot of Beca who is grinning and saying something while laying in her LA bed in the middle of the night._

_Shot of Daisy and The Barden Bellas sat around the kitchen table during the day, listening to some speakers. Cut to the group a few minutes later singing but wincing because they’ve not quite got the harmonies right. Cut to the group a few hours after that, singing and smiling during dinner because they’ve finally nailed the harmonies._

_Cut to Fat Amy who happily and confidently steps onto a ‘Swim With Sharks’ boat. Cut to Flo who opens her juice truck for the day on a beach in California. Cut to Cynthia-Rose who is in airline pilot uniform getting ready to check in at the airport while drinking a fruit smoothie from ‘Smoothie Flow’. Cut to Emily’s office where she is sat at her desk still doing some work while her colleagues are leaving and saying goodnight to her. Cut to Aubrey, Stacie, and Bella who are all sat around a little bonfire in their back garden under a starry night sky, making s’mores. Cut to Lilly happily making outfits in her dark sewing room. Cut to Jessica and Ashley sat up in their bed at home in the morning, both reading sections of the same newspaper while they drink cups of tea._

_Cut to Robbie who is smiling while stood at the door of the rehearsal room at Barden University. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas stood in a group singing loudly and happily. Cut to a close up of Daisy who looks happy. Cut to a close up of Robbie who smiles a little wider._

_Cut to a shot of Mikey who wandering into the refreshment room at the label’s HQ looking tired and stressed. He begins calling someone. Cut to Caidence who is sat on her bed early-evening on the phone. Cut back to Mikey who smiles gently then begins talking. Cut to Caidence who looks happy to be talking to him._

_Cut to Chloe who is sitting a paper exam and is smiling while she writes quickly. Cut to Beca who is stood in the recording booth singing with a small smile on her face. Cut to The Barden Bellas who are sat in front of the TV in their lounge and Daisy is showing them a routine from The Bellas’ USO tour while speaking to them. Cut to Caidence who gets another call so walks into the kitchen. Cut to Mikey who looks upset while he speaks. Cut to Caidence who tries to calm him. Cut to Mikey who appears to calm and even smiles slightly. Cut to Chloe who returns to her Brooklyn apartment on the phone looking concerned. Cut to Caidence who is still in the kitchen and now on the phone to Chloe. Cut to Chloe who ends the call then looks worried._

_The montage music comes to an end._

**Chloe [off screen through the phone]** : You’re gonna be mad when you hear what I’m about to tell you.

_Wide shot of Beca who is busy stirring a spoon around in her coffee._

**Beca** : That doesn’t sound good… A-Are you breaking up with me?

_Cut to Chloe who is sat at the kitchen table in the Brooklyn apartment and she looks a bit panicky._

**Chloe** : No! God, no. Definitely not.

 **Beca [through the phone]** : Phew. You had me worried for a moment there.

_Cut to Beca who looks a little calmer._

**Beca** : So why do you think I’m gonna be mad?

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Because I’m furious.

_Beca raises her eyebrows in surprise._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : And if  _I’m_  furious then-

 **Beca** : -I know it must be bad. Yeah.

_Chloe bites her bottom lip then screws her face up._

**Chloe** : I just had Caidence on the phone to me.

_Cut to Beca who furrows her brow slightly._

**Chloe [through the phone]:**  Apparently Theo fired Mikey last weekend.

_Beca drops the spoon in her hand with a clatter and immediately looks angry._

**Beca** : What?! Right, that’s it.

_Beca immediately turns on the spot and begins leaving the refreshment room._

**Chloe [through the phone]** : Yeah I think it was when you went over to Barden to see me and the girls.

_Beca continues down a long corridor with purpose, still with her phone to her ear._

**Chloe [through the phone]:**  Theo found out Mikey was covering for you. Fired him then told him he had two weeks to find a replacement.

_Beca says nothing but continues walking angrily. Cut to Chloe who pauses awkwardly, listening hard to sounds of footsteps._

**Chloe** : You’ve gone to find Theo haven’t you..

 **Beca [through the phone]** : He has screwed me over-

_Cut back to Beca who is finally approaching Theo’s office._

**Beca** : -one too many times. I’m gonna deck him.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Beca no, don’t  _deck_  the guy!

 **Beca** : I’ll call you back in a few minutes Chlo.

 **Chloe [through the phone]** : Beca-

_Beca ends the call. Cut to Chloe who lets out a heavy sigh and places her phone down on the kitchen table._

**Chloe** : * _mumbles_ * Oh boy.

_Cut to Beca who barges into Theo’s office._

**Beca** : Theo!-

_Beca pauses. The room is empty. Beca sighs but just as she turns to leave the room she barges into Mikey who has clearly ran after her._

**Beca** : Dude, what the hell is going on?

_Mikey steps past Beca and Beca follows him, looking confused._

**Beca** : Theo  _fired_  you?!

_Close up of Mikey who looks calm._

**Mikey** : Boss it’s okay.

 **Beca [off screen]** : He can’t just  _fire_  you.

 **Mikey** : It’s okay.

_Cut to Beca who looks determined._

**Beca** : I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind then I’m gonna make him give you your job back!

 **Mikey [off screen]:**  Beca I’m okaaay. Yeah he fired me. And yeah it was a shock.

_Cut to Mikey who looks apologetic._

**Mikey** : And yeah I probably should’ve told you sooner but I didn’t want to stress you out any more than you already were. I’ve had a good week to think and talk it through and…I think I’m ready to move on from the music industry.

 **Beca [off screen]:**  But…

_Cut to Beca who looks a little disappointed._

**Beca** : What are you gonna do?

_Cut to Mikey who has a small smile sweep across his face._

**Mikey** : I’m gonna go back to College and do my masters. Caidence has one more year left at Barden so I’m gonna go to Barden and join her for her final year.

_A small teasing smile grows on Beca’s surprised face._

**Beca** : Caidence, huh?

_Cut to Mikey who smiles sheepishly at Beca._

**Mikey** : Yeah boss. I really like her.

_Cut back to Beca who seems happy for Mikey._

**Mikey [off screen]** : And she seems to really like me too.

 **Beca** : Oh yeah, I got that vibe when I saw you two together.

 **Mikey [off screen** ]: Plus-

_Cut back to Mikey who is looking down at Beca seriously._

**Mikey** : I’ve seen the harsh reality of how tough this industry is on it’s stars.

_Cut back to Beca whose smile has faded._

**Mikey [off screen]:**  I rebelled a bit and they didn’t like that so…I’m kinda relieved I got fired in the end.

_Cut to a wide shot of the room. Mikey places his hands on Beca’s upper arms and looks at her seriously while Beca looks back at him seriously._

**Mikey** : Whatever you do Boss,  _don’t_  sign that World Tour contract until you’re completely satisfied with it. They can’t do it without you so if they have to wait then they have to wait.

_Cut to a close up of Mikey as he grins down at Beca._

**Mikey** : Who knows? You might even be able to get them to write something in it about how you have to have at least three days off in a row each week to see Chloe?

_Close up of Beca whose expression turns to one of hope._

**Mikey [off screen]** : Yeah you’d probably have to end up stretching it to a three month tour.

_Cut back to a wide shot of the room._

**Mikey** : But it’d be worth it, right?

_Beca smiles and takes a deep breath._

**Beca** : I don’t have a brother. But if I did, then I can imagine he’d be just like you. Maybe a bit shorter with darker hair and a little bit more brooding-

_Mikey chuckles as he drops his hands from Beca’s arms._

**Beca** : -…but you get my sentiment here.

_Mikey nods._

**Mikey** : And if I had an older little sister-

 **Beca** : -Because of my height?

 **Mikey** : Because of your height, yeah…then she would totally be like you. Thanks for everything.

_Beca has been chuckling but stops then lets out a disappointed sigh._

**Beca** : What am I gonna do without you huh?

_Mikey shrugs with a smile._

**Mikey** : You’ll live, boss.

_Cut to Beca who holds her index finger up seriously._

**Beca** : Now you really  _will_  have to stop calling me that.

_Cut to a wide shot of the room as Mikey grins._

**Mikey** : I’ve still got one week to go boss. And I’ve managed to hook you up with an awesome gig next week in New York before I go.

_Beca looks curious. The shot fades out to the shot of a stage at the ICCA finals at Lincoln Center in NYC one week later._


	46. Scene Forty Six

_Scene - Lincoln Center, New York City. Evening. The Spelman Angels (the group performing at the beginning of the movie) are halfway through a powerful performance of ‘Katy On A Mission’ by Katy B, with slick military moves which are reminiscent of Das Sound Machine. The performance comes to an end and the crowd go wild._

**John [off screen]** : Wow! Well aren’t we in for a treat tonight!

_Cut to John & Gail who are sat at their ‘Lets Talk’apella’ booth with big smiles on their faces._

**John** : The Spelman Angels setting the bar high for the rest of tonight’s acts.

 **Gail** : That’s right John and with a performance like that it could be a third win in a row for The Angels.

_Cut to The Treblemakers who are side of stage, watching nervously as The Spelman Angels happily stride off stage. A hand reaches out of nowhere and grabs Robbie’s arm, giving him a tug. Robbie let out a small yelp but smiles when he sees that it’s Daisy._

**Robbie** : Here to wish me luck before I go on stage?

_Daisy grins then shakes her head._

**Daisy** : You don’t need it. Your family in the audience are luck enough, right?

_Robbie shrugs and looks down at Daisy’s lips._

**Robbie** : I can think of a way you can wish me luck.

 **Competition presenter [off screen]** : Up next, the first of two groups representing Barden University. It’s… The Treblemakers!

_Daisy grins teasingly._

**Daisy** : Oof,  _so_  close..

_Robbie rolls his eyes then turns and runs onto the stage after the rest of The Treblemakers. Daisy grins, folds her arms, then approaches the side of the stage to watch._

_Wide shot of The Treblemakers getting into position on the stage._

**Gail [off screen]:**  And here are my favourite bunch of cuties, The Treblemakers, ready to relight that fire within me.

_The Treblemakers begin performing an acapella medley of songs by Shawn Mendes. Robbie lead the opening song with ‘Mercy’._

**John [off screen]** : Well this is surprisingly low-energy for The Treblemakers.

 **Gail [off screen]** : Here’s hoping nobody’s broken that little nugget’s heart.

_Robbie looks to the side of stage at Daisy and winks at her. Daisy smiles sweetly at him as the rest of The Barden Bellas join her to get ready to go on stage after The Trebles. The performance rolls into ‘Treat You Better’._

_Beca approaches the other side of the stage, out of sight of Daisy and the rest of The Barden Bellas, a curious smile on her face. Her smile drops when Theo approaches her._

**Theo** : Ten minutes.

 **Beca** : Yeah, thanks.

_Theo walks off. Beca pauses then turns to walk from side-of-stage to backstage and collides with a somebody._

**Beca** : Oh. Sorry.

_Beca looks up at the person she had walked into and looks stunned. Cut to a close up of Jesse who looks as surprised to see her._

**Jesse** : Beca!

_Wide shot of Beca and Jesse both looking surprised to see each other._

**Beca** : Jesse! Uh..hi!

 **Jesse** : What are you  _doing_  here?

 **Beca** : I-I’m performing in a bit while the judges tally their points.

 **Jesse** : You’re the surprise guest?

 **Beca** : I guess I am, yeah!

 **Jesse** : Oh wow!

 **Beca** : Yeah. What are  _you_  doing here??

 **Jesse** : My brother’s the Captain of The Trebles.

_Beca looks stunned and turns back to look at the stage. POV shot of Robbie at the front of the stage performing ‘In Ny Blood’ while the rest of The Treblemakers accompany him._

**Beca [off screen]** :  _That’s_  Roberto?!

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Jesse both watching The Treblemakers. Jesse is smiling proudly and Beca still looks stunned._

**Jesse** : Yep!

 **Beca** : Oh my God! When did he get so  _tall_?!

 **Jesse** : Well you probably haven’t seen him since his sixteenth birthday party which  _was_  six years ago now…

_Beca turns back to Jesse guiltily while Jesse turns back to her with a kind smile._

**Jesse** : Hey, congratulations on the Oscars win by the way.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who smiles a little in embarrassment._

**Beca** : Oh. Yeah. I keep forgetting about that.

 **Jesse [off screen]** : The woman who ‘doesn’t enjoy movies’ winning an Oscar.

_Cut back to Jesse who smiles in amusement down at Beca._

**Jesse** : No surprises there. You always were determined.

 **Beca [off screen]:**  Well it turns out it’s pretty easy-

_Cut back to Beca who shrugs._

**Beca** : -when you have someone to sing about so…

_Cut to Jesse who gives Beca a calm smile._

**Jesse** : How  _are_  things with Chloe?

_Close up of Beca who hesitates awkwardly._

**Jesse [off screen]** : I mean I figured you two must’ve got your acts together by now.

_Cut back to Jesse who looks down at Beca in amusement._

**Jesse** : Come on Beca, you two sharing a bed in Brooklyn is one of the reasons we broke up and that was almost five years ago-

_Close up of Beca who furrows her brow and begins to get defensive._

**Beca** : -Hold on dude, the main reason you and I broke up was because we’d grown apart. We lived on the opposite sides of the country to each other.

 **Jesse [off screen]** : And you don’t now with Chloe?

_Beca pauses. Cut to a close up of Jesse who clears his throat awkwardly._

**Jesse** : Sorry. It’s none of my business.

 **Beca [off screen]** : If you  _did_  want to know-

_Cut to Beca whose expression has softened._

**Beca** : -things between me and Chloe  _are_  going well.

_Cut to Jesse whose smile grows and he is clearly pleased to hear this._

**Beca [off screen]** : And yeah we don’t see a lot of each other but when we do-

_Cut back to Beca who looks content._

**Beca** : -it just feels… _right_. It makes me realise how long I’ve been in love with her for.

_Wide shot of Jesse and Beca as they both smile at each other._

**Jesse** : Ugh, you talking openly about love? You’ve changed.

_Beca playfully swipes his arm._

**Beca** : Shut uuuuup.

_Jesse chuckles then they both grin at each other as The Treblemakers’ performance comes to an end._

**Jesse** : I don’t blame you for anything Beca. You know that, right?

 **Beca** : I know.

 **Jesse** : It was always Chloe.

 **Beca** : Yeah. It was always her.

_The Treblemakers all run off stage and Robbie spots Jesse. Beca looks at Robbie as though he’s a new person while Robbie and Jesse hug._

**Jesse** : Awesome performance man!

_Robbie and Jesse step apart grinning._

**Robbie** : Thanks bro! We’re going into the audience to watch The Bellas if you’re game?

 **Jesse** : Absolutely!

_Robbie starts to walk off and Jesse turns to Beca with a kind smile._

**Jesse** : Good luck Beca. I’m really happy for you and Chloe.

 **Beca** : Thanks Jess.

_Beca watches Jesse run after his brother and she takes a deep breath, shaking her head slightly before turning back to look at the stage._

_Cut to The Barden Bellas who stand side of stage in a small huddle._

**Daisy** : Okay this is it ladies. One last performance together.

_They’re all smiling and Daisy places her hand in the centre._

**Daisy** : Ahh on three.

_The Barden Bellas all put their hands in the middle with big smiles on their faces._

**The Barden Bellas** : One…Two…Ahhhhh!

_They bring their hands up over their heads as they sing the note in harmony._

**Competition presenter** : Up next, the second group representing Barden University and the final performance of the night. The Barden Bellaaaaas!


	47. Scene Forty Seven

_Scene - The Barden Bellas walk onto the stage to loud applause and they all smile and wave._

**John [off screen]** : The Barden Bellas looking uncharacteristically hot and confident as they walk onto the stage tonight.

_Cut to a section of the audience where The Bellas are all sat together clapping wildly and cheering. Bella is stood with a foot on Stacie’s right thigh and a foot on Aubrey’s left thigh and is holding up a big ‘ICCA Finals’ foam finger with a massive smile on her face while Aubrey and Stacie both steady her. Chloe sits on the other side of Aubrey with a proud smile on her face._

**Gail [off screen]:** That’s right John, none of us could’ve predicted a year ago that these girls would be here at the finals of the ICCA’s but here they are!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas as they settle into their opening positions._

**Gail [off screen]** : And Captain Daisy Demontary will lead them with the opening note that is traditional to this group and has been for generations.

_Daisy brings the pitch pipe to her lips and blows._

**Daisy** : * _whispers_ * one…two…three…

_The Barden Bellas begin an impressive performance with an energetic and well executed dance routine with a mashup of the songs: ‘Telephone’ by Beyoncé & Lady Gaga, ‘You and I’ by Lady Gaga, ‘Upside Down’ by Paloma Faith, and ‘I Really Like You’ by Carly Rae Jepsen._

_Shots of the crowd smiling and cheering, shots of John & Gail looking delighted, shots of Beca side-of-stage looking proud, and shots of The Bellas looking proud are included between shots of The Barden Bellas performing._

_During Daisy’s moment singing ‘You and I’ she looks specifically at Robbie and Robbie is looking at her with a huge grin on his face. During Caidence’s moment singing ‘I Really Like You’ she glances to the side of stage, smiling at Mikey who’s smiling back at her._

_The performance ends and The Barden Bellas end it with smiles on their faces while they strike the final pose. The crowd cheer and clap loudly. The Bellas all get to their feet and clap and cheer loudly._

**Gail [off screen]:**  Oh my goodness John.

 **John [off screen]** : Well can you believe it? The Bellas may have  _actually_  won this thing.

_The Barden Bellas smile and wave as they walk off stage, their arms around each other._

**Gail [off screen]:**  It’ll be a close call that’s for sure!

 **John [off screen]** : It always is Gail.

_Cut to John & Gail._

**John** : Well next up, while the judges tally up their scores, we have a special surprise performance from a mystery guest.

 **Gail** : That’s right John. Most of us are of course hoping it’ll be Das Sound Machine, but it could be anyone.

 **John** : * _chuckles_ * It could be Prince for all we know!

 **Gail** : Too soon John. Too soon.

_John looks at Gail in confusion while Gail looks sadly out at the stage._

_Cut to the competition host who walks onto the stage while Beca’s techs set up some equipment including a microphone on a stand and a small DJ deck. It’s not like her normal set._

_Cut to The Bellas who are all busy welcoming The Barden Bellas who are sat just in front of them in the audience._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : Ladies and Gentlemen, while the judges tally up the scores, we have a very special guest here tonight.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who is holding her necklace tight with a soft smile on her face._

**Competition Host [off screen]:**  Here performing her version of a well known song on the very stage she has graced with her own collegiate acapella group from 2012 to 2014-

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who look confused. Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : It’s…Beca Mitchell!

_Beca begins to walk on stage while the crowd go wild. Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas who all look stunned. Most turn to look at Chloe whose mouth is open in surprise and delight._

**John [off screen]** : Wow Beca Mitchell has returned to the ICCA’s for the first time in six years! Incredible!

 **Gail [off screen]** : Yes John, I never thought I’d see the day but here we are!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas who also look pleasantly surprised. Cut to a wide shot of Beca as she walks to her mic and DJ deck, smiling out at the audience. She noticeably looks through the crowd for someone then spots them and smiles wider. Close up of Chloe who is now beaming, tears already building in her eyes._

_Wide shot of Beca who starts recording and setting down layers of beats and harmonies. Then she sings a version of ‘Still Falling For You’ by Ellie Goulding. During the performance there are shots of Beca looking out into that specific spot in the crowd, smiling every time she finds Chloe, and there are reaction shots of Chloe who smiles throughout the performance. There are also reaction shots of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who watch Beca proudly._

_As the performance comes to an end, Beca sings the final few words to Chloe, and there is a close up of Chloe looking affectionately back at her. Then the stage goes dark and the crowd go wild._

_Cut to John & Gail in their commentary box._

**John** : What an inspiration to collegiate acapella performers everywhere.

 **Gail** : That’s right John, Beca Mitchell epitomising exactly what it looks like to live the dream after a very lucky break.

_Cut to Beca as she strides down a corridor backstage and stops at her dressing room to find Theo there._

**Theo** : Good job with the performance.

_Beca looks a little agitated, and a little determined._

**Theo [off screen]** : We could do your entire show like that in your World Tour if you want?

 **Beca** : I’m done.

_Cut to Theo who hesitates._

**Theo** : Wh-what?

_Close up of Beca who shrugs as though it’s the most obvious answer in the world._

**Beca** : I’m done. I quit. I’m out.

_Wide shot of Beca and Theo as they look at each other. Theo looks shocked. Beca looks serious._


	48. Scene Forty Eight

_Scene - Lincoln Center NYC. Beca’s dressing room back stage. Beca and Theo are stood opposite one another. Beca looks determined and Theo looks shocked. Theo chuckles nervously._

**Theo** : You can’t  _quit_ , Beca.

_Cut to Beca who has folded her arms defensively while she glares at Theo._

**Theo [off screen** ]: You’re signed to the label for another two years.

 **Beca** : Yeah well I want to  _unsign_  myself. I’ll pay however much necessary.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Theo and Theo sighs then points to a corner off screen._

**Theo** : Is it because of him?

_The shot pans over to Mikey who is sat in the corner looking shocked._

**Beca [off screen]:**  What? No!

_Cut to Beca who looks from Mikey back to Theo._

**Beca** : Come on man, does  _that_  look like the face of someone who knew this was what I was going to propose?

_Cut to a close up of Mikey who still looks stunned shaking his head slightly. Cut to a close up of Theo who hesitates._

**Beca [off screen]** : No.

_Cut to a close up of Beca who sighs heavily._

**Beca** : I’ve not been back home to Brooklyn for more than two days in a row in nearly four years that I’ve been doing this job, dude.  _Four_   _years!_

_Cut to Theo who looks a tiny by sympathetic._

**Beca [off screen]:**  I’ve missed birthdays and holidays because of this job.

_Cut back to Beca who is looking a little agitated again._

**Beca** : And my relationship with Chloe has struggled because I’ve had to let her down on so many occasions, all thanks to this job.

_Close up of Theo who looks a little surprised to be hearing Chloe’s name._

**Beca [off screen]** : Luckily she has the patience of a saint and loves me no matter what. But enough is enough.

_Wide shot of Beca looking determined as she looks at Theo._

**Beca** : I can’t do this any more, dude. I  _have_  to put my family first. And if you were a half-decent human-being you’d understand that. You’d work with me to make that happen.

_Close up of Theo as he looks nervously down at Beca. Close up of Beca as she looks pointedly up at Theo. Close up of Mikey who is still looking a little terrified in the corner of the room. Cut back to a close up of Theo who lets out a heavy sigh of defeat._

**Theo** : What can I do to help change your mind?

_Close up of Beca who suddenly looks hopeful and a tiny smile begins to appear on her face. Cut to a close up of Mikey as a small smile begins to appear on his face._

**Mikey** : * _whispers_ * Way to go, Boss.

_Cut to a wide shot of the stage. All the competing groups gather around the competition Host. Cut to a shot of The Bellas who look nervous and are all holding hands._

**Competition Host [off screen]:**  In third place, it’s…

_Wide shot of the stage._

**Competition Host** : …The Barden University Treblemakers!

_The Treblemakers high five and Robbie strides over to the host. Cut to Jesse who is in the audience clapping and cheering._

**Gail [off screen]:**  No surprise there. The Treblemakers didn’t perform their  _strongest_  tonight.

_Cut back to the stage. Robbie receives an small award and smiles out into the crowd, waving before rejoining The Trebles._

**John [off screen]** : No Gail, and that will be down to the song choice, which can really only be blamed on their Captain, Roberto Swanson.

 **Gail [off screen]** : He doesn’t seem too ashamed of it though.

 **John [off screen]** : Well he should be.

_Cut to the side of stage where Beca is watching the results with Mikey beside her. They’re both grinning in nervous anticipation._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : In second place…

_Cut to a wide shot of stage. Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas who are holding their hands nervously. Cut to a shot of The Bellas who are watching the stage in anticipation. Cut to a close up of Daisy._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : …it’s The Spelmen Angels!

_Cut to a wide shot of The Spelmen Angels looking a bit disappointed while they stride over to the host to collect their trophy._

**Gail [off screen]** : A surprising runners-up prize for The Angels this year. That means it’s anyone’s guess who will be coming in first place tonight.

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who are all looking nervous while holding hands. Cut to a close up of Beca who is watching from side of stage. Cut to a shot of The Barden Bellas who are all holding hands with their eyes squeezed shut._

**Competition Host [off screen]** : The Barden Bellaaaaas!!

_The Barden Bellas wrench their eyes open and begin hugging and squealing excitably. Cut to The Bellas who have all got to their feet and are cheering loudly while clapping. Cut to Beca and Mikey who are cheering and high-five each other._

_Wide shot of the stage as Daisy and the rest of The Barden Bellas go up to the host to collect their trophy. Daisy takes it and holds it aloft while the crowd cheer and clap. Then she hands it to Caidence and strides over to Robbie. Robbie and Daisy share their first kiss. Cut to The Bellas who cheer loudly. Cut to Jesse who is clapping and cheering, looking at his brother proudly. Cut to The Barden Bellas who all nudge each other and grin at Daisy and Robbie. Cut to Daisy and Robbie as they part. Cut to a close up of Beca who is chuckling and grins. Cut to a close up of Daisy who has seen her and gives her an embarrassed smile before The Barden Bellas gather around her to celebrate._

_Cut to Caidence who hands Marcie the trophy then strides off stage and throws herself into Mikey’s arms. Caidence and Mikey kiss passionately. Beca watches them for a brief moment awkwardly, then is nudged by Theo who arrives by her side._

**Theo** : Come on. You’ve got some press wanting to speak to you.

_Beca turns and follows him obediently._

_Cut to a wide shot of the stage as all the competing acts go up to The Barden Bellas to congratulate them._


	49. Scene Forty Nine

_Scene - The Barden Bellas dressing room. Lincoln Center. Moments after the results are announced. The Bellas are busy congratulating The Barden Bellas on their win, with hugs and chatter. Mikey is stood in the room with Caidence, holding her hand and they both smile. Cut to Beca who slowly walks into the room with a small smile on her face. Cut to a shot of Chloe who is talking to Aubrey, Stacie, Bella, and Daisy. Aubrey, Stacie, and Daisy all pause and look past Chloe at Beca. Chloe turns to look over her shoulder and noticeably hesitates. A soft smile grows on Chloe’s face. Cut to a wide shot as Beca and Chloe slowly approaching each other._

**Chloe** : Well aren’t you full of surprises.

_Close up of Beca who shrugs with her eyebrows raised as though it was no big deal._

**Beca** : Gotta keep you on your toes.

_Close up of Chloe who is smiling softly, clearly holding back from throwing her arms around Beca’s neck and hugging her._

**Chloe** : Mmm, you definitely do that.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe while they stand in front of each other while smiling. Cut to The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who look at each other curiously then over at Beca and Chloe. Aubrey and Stacie are the only two to look at one another with knowing smiles before looking at Beca and Chloe._

**Beca [off screen]** : So I’ve got some news.

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe. Beca looks a little nervous._

**Beca** : Some…pretty  _good_  news, actually.

_Chloe looks at Beca curiously. Cut to a close up of Beca who takes a deep breath then a smile grows on her face as she looks at Chloe._

**Beca** : As of tomorrow I will officially be working full time in New York City.

_Cut to a close up of Chloe whose face turns slowly into one of surprise._

**Beca [off screen]** : I spoke to Theo about it and he’s right, if anyone  _does_  need me then  _they_  can come to  _me_ -

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : -I don’t need to be in LA all the time to do this job anymore. I’ve earnt my status.

_Close up of Chloe as tears begin to build in her eyes._

**Beca [off screen]** : Though I’ll need to pop over there from time to time.

_Wide shot of Beca and Chloe as they both smile at each other._

**Chloe** : So…you’re back home for good?

 **Beca** : Yeah Chlo-

_Cut to a close up of Beca._

**Beca** : -I’m back home for good.

_Wide shot of Beca and Chloe as a broad smile stretches across Chloe’s face while tears brim in her eyes._

_Cut to a shot of Marcie stood beside Emily while they both look at Beca and Chloe. Marcie is frowning while Emily looks fairly calm._

**Marcie** : * _mumbling_ * Is it just me or is there a ‘ _more than just friends_ ’ vibe coming from those two right now?

_Emily scrunches her nose up and shakes her head while still looking at Beca and Chloe._

_Cut to a wide shot of Beca and Chloe. They both suddenly kiss deeply. Beca throws her arms around Chloe’s neck, Chloe winds her arms around Beca’s waist._

_Cut back to Marcie and Emily who both suddenly look shocked at the kiss._

**Emily** : Yep. Yep that definitely looks like a ‘ _more than just friends_ ’ sorta thing.

_Cut to a close shot of Beca and Chloe still kissing with smiles on their faces. Cut to a reaction shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas who all look shocked. Cut to a shot of Aubrey, Stacie and Bella, smiling at the couple. Close up of Beca and Chloe as they break their kiss gently with big smiles on their faces._

**Fat Amy [off screen]** : What the  _hell_?!

_Cut to a shot of Fat Amy who is stood stunned with a massive grin on her face._

**Fat Amy:**  Beca,  _Chloe’s_  the guy you’ve been dating this whole time??

_Cut to Beca who peels herself from around Chloe. Beca and Chloe stand side by side holding hands with embarrassed smiles on their faces._

**Beca** : Um…yeah. Yeah she is.

_Cut back to Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy:**  How long has  _this_  been going on for??

_Cut to a shot of Beca and Chloe who turn to each other with a bit of uncertainty._

**Beca/Chloe** : Ummm…

_They turn back to Fat Amy and Beca shrugs._

**Beca** : About three and a half years?

_Cut to a wide shot of the room as The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all groan and talk to Beca and Chloe in unison._

**Fat Amy** : What?!

 **Emily** : Oh my God!

 **Cynthia-Rose:**  Three and a half years?!

 **Marcie** : I  _knew_  it!!

 **Flo** : Ohhhhhh!

 **Aubrey/Stacie:**  Seriously, so happy for you both.

 **Pip** : * _to Prim_ * How many of these guys are gay??

 **Caidence** : * _to Mikey_ * Did you know about this?

 **Jessica/Ashley** : Called it * _they high five each other_ *

 **Daisy** : Suddenly it all makes sense.

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who both look at each other with soft smiles, clearly happy it’s now out in the open. Cut to the doorway where Theo sheepishly appears at the doorway. Cut to Daisy who sees him and begins walking towards him seriously from the other side of the room._

**Daisy** : No, sorry sir but this is a private room. You can’t come in here.

_Close up of Theo who looks rather stunned by the confidence of Daisy._

**Theo** : I was just wanting to speak to Beca about-

 **Daisy [off screen]:**  -I don’t care what you want to speak to her about-

_Cut to Daisy who has arrived just in front of Theo and gently pushes his chest so he begins walking backwards._

**Daisy** : -she’s busy with her family.

 **Theo [off screen]** : But-

 **Daisy** : You’ll have to call her management-

_Cut to a close up of Beca who is watching with an amused smile on her face._

**Daisy [off screen]:**  -and book an appointment with her like everyone else. Goodbye!

_Cut to Theo who is shoved the rest of the way out of the door and Daisy closes the door behind him with a sigh. She turns to look back into the room then hesitates. Wide shot of Beca and Chloe. Chloe is looking and smiling softly at Beca while Beca is smiling curiously at Daisy._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Was that too harsh?

_Beca shakes her head._

**Beca** : No way dude. In fact…

_Cut to Daisy who looks a little nervous._

**Beca [off screen]** : …what are your plans after graduation?

 **Daisy** : Well obviously the dream is to get into the big wide world and make a difference some how. But in reality, I’ll probably have to go home for a bit and live with my parents until I find a stable job. Why?

_Cut to Beca who looks to Chloe who simply nods at her in encouragement. Then Beca turns to look over her shoulder. Cut to Mikey who is smiling and nods in encouragement too. Close up of Beca who turns back to Daisy with a smile._

**Beca** : How would you like to become my new PA?

_Close up of Daisy whose face opens up into a bright smile of disbelief._

**Daisy** : Uh, yeah! I’d love that!

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who are both grinning at Daisy._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Seriously??

 **Beca** : Seriously, dude. You know a hell of a lot about me. You know exactly how important my time with these guys is.

_Cut to shots of The Bellas who are smiling and nodding._

**Beca [off screen]** : And you look like you’d do a brilliant job of sticking up for me.

_Close up of Beca who chuckles._

**Beca** : I mean, you  _did_  just chuck my boss out of here.

_Close up of Daisy whose smile immediately drops and she swallows loudly._

**Daisy** : Th-That was your boss??

 **Beca [off screen]** : Uhuh! But don’t worry-

_Cut to Beca who smiles in encouragement._

**Beca** : -I’ve now got him wrapped around my little finger.

 **Fat Amy [off screen]** : Er HELLO??

_Beca and Chloe turn to look back at Fat Amy. Close up of Fat Amy who is still looking pretty stunned._

**Fat Amy:** Can we  _please_  go back to the fact that  _Bhloe_  are finally together??

_Cut to Caidence who leans towards Aubrey._

**Caidence** : * _whispers_ * What’s ‘ _Bhloe_ ’?

 **Aubrey** : * _whispers_ * It’s Amy’s nickname for Beca and Chloe together.

 **Caidence** : * _whispers_ * Ohhh…

_Cut to Fat Amy who just grins then strides towards Beca and Chloe._

**Fat Amy** : You guys!!

_Fat Amy pulls Beca and Chloe into a tight hug, both of them resting their heads at the top of either bosom. Beca and Chloe look a little awkward but smile at each other._


	50. Scene Fifty (otherwise known as a continuation of Scene Forty Nine)

_Close up of Daisy smiling as she watches Beca and Chloe being smothered in a large hug by Fat Amy. The door of the dressing room slowly opens behind her and she rolls her eyes, turning to challenge the person there._

**Daisy** : Listen buddy, I don’t care who you are-

_Daisy freezes as Robbie is stood awkwardly in the doorway. Cut to Daisy who looks apologetic and immediately strides forward to take Robbie’s hand. Daisy tugs him slightly into the room._

**Daisy** : Sorry, I thought you were someone else.

_Cut to Robbie who lets out a chuckle of amusement. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy whose smile drops when she looks up._

**Fat Amy** : * _mumbles_ * Uh Beca? Don’t look at the door.

 **Beca** : Huh?

_Beca turns to look at the door just as Fat Amy lets her and Chloe go. Chloe also looks and Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy’s expressions all drop. Cut to a shot of Jesse stood awkwardly in the doorway. Cut to Beca and Chloe who are still holding hands. Chloe glances nervously at Beca but an awkward smile has grown on Beca’s face._

_Fat Amy strides around Beca and Chloe, blocking Jesse’s view of them._

**Fat Amy** : Uh nothing to see here, Jesse!

_Cut to Jesse who is smiling slightly in amusement. Cut to The Bellas who are all looking to the door at Jesse in shock. Cut to The Barden Bellas who are looking at Jesse in confusion. Cut to Fat Amy who looks uncomfortably at Jesse._

**Beca [off screen]:**  Amy, relax…

_Fat Amy steps aside to reveal Beca and Chloe still holding hands. Beca is looking calm. Chloe is looking a little nervously at Jesse still. Beca looks at Fat Amy in amusement._

**Beca** : He already knows about me and Chloe.

_Fat Amy turns to look at Jesse in surprise. Chloe looks surprised too. Cut to Jesse who grins and nods._

**Jesse** : I’ve kinda always known, Amy.

_Cut back to Fat Amy, Beca, and Chloe. Chloe is looking over at Jesse a little guiltily._

**Jesse [off screen]:** Chloe always did do a way better job of looking out for Beca than me.

_Beca turns to Chloe with a soft smile. Cut back to Jesse who smiles assuringly at Beca and Chloe._

**Jesse** : Makes sense that they’d end up together in the end. Plus she’s never looked at me like that so…

_Cut to a wide shot of the room as everyone looks at Beca who quickly looks down awkwardly at their hands the second Chloe looks to her, then over to Jesse with an embarrassed smile._

**Robbie [off screen]** : Hold on…

_Cut to Robbie and Daisy who are holding hands and looking over at Jesse. Robbie looks confused._

**Robbie** : What’s going on here?

_Cut to Jesse who is grinning at his brother._

**Jesse** : Remember my college girlfriend?

_Cut to Robbie who looks confused._

**Robbie** : The moody sarcastic one that Ma hated?

_Cut to Beca and Chloe as Beca frowns for a moment and Chloe lets out a light chuckle._

**Jesse [off screen]** : Yeah.

_Cut to Jesse who motions to Beca and Chloe. Cut to Robbie who turns to Beca and Chloe and his face turns to one of surprise._

**Robbie** : Oh my God!

_Cut to Beca and Chloe who grin at Robbie._

**Robbie [off screen]** : You dated Beca Mitchell?!

_Beca and Chloe look at Jesse. Cut to a wide shot of Jesse smiling while stood in the doorway._

**Jesse** : For my sins. It all turned out good in the end though.

_Cut to Beca who nods then looks affectionately at Chloe, noticeably squeezing her hand._

**Beca** : Yeah it did.

_Cut to Fat Amy who is grinning at Beca and Chloe, tears in her eyes._

**Fat Amy** : I think this calls for a big family hug.

_Cut to Beca and Chloe. Beca looks a bit terrified as she turns her head to look at Fat Amy. Chloe keeps smiling at Beca._

**Beca** : I-I don’t like anyone hugging me except Chl-

_Suddenly Fat Amy throws her arms around Beca and Chloe. Cut to a wide shot of the room as The Bellas drag The Barden Bellas to Beca, Chloe and Fat Amy and they all share a massive group hug with big smiles on their faces._

**Beca** : * _from somewhere within the massive group hug_ * I love you awesome nerds.

_The Bellas and The Barden Bellas giggle as they tighten their group hug. Jesse and Robbie watch from the doorway. Mikey watches from the corner of the room. Wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all together._

_Fade to black._


	51. Scene Fifty One

_Scene - One month later. The Barden Bellas back yard. The Bellas gather on large cushions that have been laid out on the grass and they all huddle together as though part of an audience. Beca and Chloe are sat together at the front, with Bella on Aubrey’s lap then Stacie all sat to Chloe’s left. Emily and Fat Amy are sat to Beca’s right. Behind them are Cynthia-Rose, Flo, Lilly, Jessica and Ashley. They are all smiling in eager anticipation. In front of them are The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers, with Daisy and Robbie stood at the front._

**Daisy** : Okay so the main reason we invited you all here was because we’ve been working hard all together on a special collaborative performance as a thank you to you guys for your advice and help this past year.

_Cut to a shot of The Bellas who all look touched by the sentiment._

**Daisy [off screen]** : And I figured it’d be nice for us to all perform together before Robbie and I graduate and pass the baton of Captaincy down to Caidence and Buzz respectively.

_Cut to Caidence who grins excitably. Cut to Buzz who looks a bit nervous._

**Aubrey [off screen]** : You guys have been working together?

_Cut to Daisy and Robbie who look at one another and smile._

**Daisy** : Yeah, and it only took a  _little_  bit of persuasion.

_Robbie turns to The Bellas and shrugs._

**Robbie** : Yeah, well Buzz’s main hope was that he might be able to hook up with one of you after..

_Cut to Buzz who looks embarrassed, striding up to Robbie and nudging him._

**Buzz** : * _mutters_ *  _Dude_ , you’re not supposed to  _tell_  them!

 **Fat Amy [off screen]** : Uhhh well you might struggle there.

_Robbie and Buzz turn to The Bellas in confusion. Cut to a close up of Fat Amy._

**Fat Amy:**  Most of these guys are lesbians for each other so…

_Cut to a close up of Beca and Chloe who are holding hands and grin at each other. Cut to a close up of Aubrey and Stacie who both grin at each other and Stacie leans towards Aubrey placing a big kiss on her cheek before placing a big kiss on Bella’s cheek too. Cut to Cynthia-Rose and Flo who glance at each other with shy expressions. Cut to Jessica and Ashley who cuddle up together._

_Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers who are all looking at The Bellas with stunned expressions. Cut to Fat Amy who grins at them and shrugs._

**Fat Amy:**  But you’re in luck! Me and my pal Ashley over there are straight and single.

_Cut to Ashley and Jessica who both frown._

**Ashley** : Uh, you  _do_  know I’m married to Jessica, right?

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who all turn to Jessica and Ashley, cooing, having not realised they’d got married._

**Jessica** : Yeah last summer.

 **Ashley** : We honeymooned in Japan guys, remember?

_The Bellas all turn back to the front looking confused and guilty that they’d not remembered. Cut to a shot of Fat Amy and Emily beside Beca._

**Fat Amy** : Okay well it looks like I’m the only straight, single-

 **Emily** : -Actually Amy, I’m also-

 **Fat Amy** : -Shhh, straight singles only, Legacy.

_Emily sighs and gives up._

**Fat Amy** : So if you guys want a good time with me later, you know where to come.

_Fat Amy points at herself with a grin. Cut to The Treblemakers who all look at each other nervously, except Buzz who just grins hopefully. Cut to Beca and Chloe who glance over at Fat Amy awkwardly._

**Daisy [off screen]** : Okaaay?

_Cut to Daisy and Robbie._

**Daisy** : Well before that we’d like to perform a song that we all love and agree the lyrics perfectly suit The Barden way of life and the little families we create while we’re here.

_Cut to a wide shot of The Bellas who smile in anticipation. Cut to a wide shot of The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers who get into position._

_The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers perform an acapella rendition of ‘[Home’ by ‘Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F10ViidwjGLCfVtGPfdcszR%3Fsi%3DdH3MTEnATr2kiRPn89cAzQ&t=YjUzNmMzYjBlYTRjMjVlMTU0ZDIyMTZhM2Q1NGMzZmI2MGM4MTYyMSw2ZDU2YmRkMGVjY2E1YzI1NzkxOTRhOTRiZDAyOWM1OGQyNzM2M2I4)_

_During the performance the end credits begin with a montage of shots: The Barden Bellas graduating. Aubrey handing Beca the final revised contract and agreeing it is good. Daisy starting her first day as Beca’s PA. Beca returning home to Chloe in their Brooklyn apartment. Cynthia-Rose assisting Flo in one of her ‘Smoothie Flow’ trucks. Emily walking with a box of her things with a big smile on her face as she steps into a small office and her name is on the door - she’s been promoted. Jessica & Ashley sat with Josie on a ‘Crocheting Retreat’. Pip & Prim visiting Lilly at her fashion cabin where she makes outfits. Marcie, Fay and Charlotte hanging out with Fat Amy in Vegas. Caidence and Mikey on a little roadtrip driving happily with the roof down. Daisy meeting Robbie in a sushi bar in NYC…_


	52. Scene Fifty Two (mid-credits scene)

Mid-credits. The Barden Bellas & The Treblemakers’ acapella version of ‘[Home’ by ‘Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F10ViidwjGLCfVtGPfdcszR%3Fsi%3D1zuplFSjTnWloinw_c3pdw&t=NTRjMmRhZDdhZmE2NmNmNDg0NjZjZWRiNzYwNjIyNmQ4ZDA5M2NmYiwwZGNiMDVlNGJkZTlkNzhlYWYyYTBlNzU1NGExNGJlMTkxZDkxOGZk)’ lowers in volume and the lyrics stop. A close up of a birthday cake with three candles appears on the screen and a fourth is placed on the cake. The shot zooms out to show Aubrey & Stacie’s kitchen. Beca is stood with Aubrey and Stacie, having just placed the fourth candle in, and they all smile down at the cake.

 **Stacie** : So are you psyched for your World Tour now the label have agreed to let you do it during Chloe’s summer break from vet school?

 **Beca** : Yep, couldn’t be happier to be able to tour the world with her.

_Aubrey, Beca and Stacie all look over with a smile. Cut to a POV shot of Chloe happily sat in the lounge counting plastic model farm animals with Bella who is happily counting with Chloe. She is surrounded by a few of The Bellas and a few of The Barden Bellas._

**Beca [off screen]:**  Thanks again for negotiating that for me, Aubrey.

_Cut back to Aubrey, Beca and Stacie who are still watching Chloe and Bella._

**Beca** : I guess that’s what legal representatives are for huh.

 **Aubrey** : It’s what  _friends_  are for.

_Beca grins as Aubrey nudges her with her elbow. Beca sighs happily as she looks at Chloe._

**Beca** : I’m gonna ask Chloe to marry me at the end of the tour.

_Aubrey and Stacie both turn to look at Beca excitably and Beca grins at both of them. They both smush her in a little group hug and Beca winces. They pull out of the hug._

**Stacie** : Are you gonna tell Amy before-hand?

 **Aubrey** : She  _is_  the number one Bhloe fan…

 **Fat Amy [off screen]** : Tell me what?

 **Aubrey/Beca/Stacie** : Um…

_Fat Amy wanders in from the back door looking at them curiously. Aubrey walks away, through to the lounge to join Chloe and Bella. Beca stands awkwardly, glancing at Stacie for backup, but Stacie just shrugs. Beca turns back to Fat Amy._

**Beca** : I’m gonna ask Chloe to marry me when we get to Paris.

_Cut to Aubrey, Chloe and Bella. The rest of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas are sat around them smiling. There’s a loud squeal from Fat Amy and The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all turn to look into the kitchen. POV shot of Fat Amy tugging Beca into a tight hug while Beca is shushing her. Stacie moves the cake with four candles to start lighting them._

_Cut to a close shot of Aubrey, Chloe and Bella. Chloe is frowning and Aubrey just looks amused._

**Chloe** : What’s that all about?

 **Aubrey** : You’ll find out soon enough.

_The Barden Bellas & The Treblemakers’ acapella version of ‘Home’ increases in volume again and the final section of lyrics begin again as a slow-motion wide shot of Stacie carrying Bella’s birthday cake through with a big smile, closely followed by Beca and Fat Amy. Cut to a slow-motion wide shot of The Bellas and The Barden Bellas gathering around Bella singing Happy Birthday to her while Bella grins happily._

_Cut to a close up of Beca who sits beside Chloe and the two smile happily at one another. Wide shot of the room as the singing comes to an end and the women all help Bella blow out the candles. Bella launches herself into Aubrey’s arms. Chloe turns to Beca and the camera zooms in on them as they share a kiss._

_Cut to a zoomed-in shot of Beca and Chloe kissing then quickly parting and the camera zooms out to reveal that Beca is about to walk on stage on the first night of her World Tour. They both smile, then Beca strides on stage, and Chloe looks on with a nervous smile. Wide shot of Beca as she approaches centre stage while the lights are down. Cut to a shot of Chloe who smiles proudly while Daisy approaches and stands beside her. They share an excitable grin then look back out to the stage._

_Cut to a close up of Beca who looks out at the crowd with a genuine smile just as the lights go up. Cut to The Bellas and The Barden Bellas all stood in the front row cheering loudly. Cut to a close up of Beca as she turns to look at Chloe. Cut to a close up of Chloe who is beaming proudly at her, giving her a wink. Cut back to Beca who turns back to the crowd with a huge smile and opens her mouth to begin singing._

_Fade to black as the acapella version of ‘[Home](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Ftrack%2F10ViidwjGLCfVtGPfdcszR%3Fsi%3D1zuplFSjTnWloinw_c3pdw&t=NTRjMmRhZDdhZmE2NmNmNDg0NjZjZWRiNzYwNjIyNmQ4ZDA5M2NmYiwwZGNiMDVlNGJkZTlkNzhlYWYyYTBlNzU1NGExNGJlMTkxZDkxOGZk)’ by The Barden Bellas and The Treblemakers comes to an end._

_The remaining credits roll while an upbeat remixed version of ‘What You Mean’ by Anna Kendrick plays._

## The End.


End file.
